The Mathew's
by staygold-phandom
Summary: Two-Bit's sister comes back from California after she's had all she can take from her druggie and alcoholic father in search for her family she was forced to leave behind. When she reunites with the gang, how will the Mathew's react towards each others reunion and what comes out of it all? {complete!} (gays, smut, & chiz like that btw)
1. Reunion

Malory POV

I was finally here. Tulsa, Oklahoma. I could finally start the life I've been wanting to start since I was dragged away from it all by my drunken ass father. Oh, let me get you all straightened out and caught up.

My name is Malory Mathews. I have a brother and his name is Keith Mathews, but everyone calls him Two-Bit because of his sense of humor and I have a weird thing with The Wizard Of Oz. He always has to get his Two-Bit's worth in, hence his name. Me and my brother had a really close bond until our parent split up. I was six and Two-Bit was ten. He, luckily, got to stay with our mother and I was dragged off to California with my father. He began drinking and smoking very heavily. He would hit me, beat me, scream at me. I could deal with it all... until he started doing drugs. That was my queue to beat it outta there.

I took my '57 Chevy Bel Air, all the money I could get my hands on, and beat it out of there. Even though I was and am only fourteen, I was taught how to drive by my ex-boyfriend, Alex. We're still _really_ good friends and to be honest, I'm really gonna miss him. Alex is the only person who knows where I'm headed, and the only person I can trust to keep it a secret.

After the billion year long drive to Oklahoma, I was finally here. I was going to find my caring and loving mother, my darling and cute little sister, and my brother. He was the real reason I came for all of this. This was where my life was left behind. The life that I longed to have, feel, see and own again. And yes, I also want to see the gang again.

I was on the side of the road. Well... not me, my car. It finally decided to stop working. After so many years of saving up for it, and after so many months of driving it, it decided to up and quit at the worst of times. Thing is... I have no experience with fixing cars.

I huffed and sighed and rested my head against the hood. There really was nothing I could do except find my brother by walking.

"Excuse me miss, you need any help?" I heard someone yell from behind me. I jumped a little and whirled around. Someone was walking towards me.

He had a very sexy build, very attractive biceps. His hair was greased back, greaser like me, and his nose and teeth were something special. He looked awfully familiar.

"Um... yeah, my car just broke down out of nowhere and... I don't know what the hell to do." He walked up beside me and chuckled.

"That's a very tuff car ma'am." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Please don't call me ma'am. Doesn't really tickle my fancy." The boy extended his hand.

"Steve." I shook it.

"Malory," Something hit me. Steve... I know who this person is; and by the looks of his face, he knew me too. "Wait, Steve _Randle_?"

"Malory _Mathews_?" We both nodded. The biggest smile spread across our faces and Steve pulled me in for a hug.

"Steve... you don't know how glad I am to see you..." I muffled into his chest. It's been eight years since I've seen anyone from the gang and I was _beyond_ happy about this.

Steve and I pulled apart and stared at each other. "You have changed so much!"

I nodded. I put my hand on his biceps. They were so big. Muscles were a big attraction to me. "You have too sir."

Steve flexed. "You like what you see?"

I pulled me hands back. "More like what I see and feel."

Steve put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, you remember the Curtis'?"

"Yes, wait, can I get my stuff?"

Steve stopped. "Nah, let me get it."

I threw him the keys to my car. "It's just a suitcase and it's in the trunk."

After Steve retrieved my things I told him _everything_ starting from when me and Two-Bit's parents divorce to when my dad started doing drugs and why I came back here. Steve told me all about the Curtis' parents dying and how the socs were worse than ever.

"Welp," Steve and I stopped in front of a cozy and small looking home.

"Here we are," I took a deep breath. "Nothing's really changed."

"Never does when you're a greaser and your parents are either gone for good, split up, or deceased."

Steve started walking up the porch steps but I stayed where I was. He turned around and motioned for me to follow, but I shook my head. "What if they don't like me?"

"Malory, that's impossible."

"What if Two-Bit doesn't remember me?"

Steve walked down the porch and took my hand. "Hey... I remembered you, didn't I?"

I nodded. Steve tugged my hand. "Okay fine!"

Up the porch we went. Steve opened the front door and walked right in. "Woah, what ever happened to knocking?" I said as Steve dragged me into the living room. I looked around. Nothing's changed. Everything was just the way it was... just the way I like it.

"Hey Steve, that you?" A voice boomed through the house. A big and _very_ muscular, way more than Steve, appeared in the living room doorway. He had a mixing bowl in his arms and was stiring something brown. It looked like cake. He stared at me and then my bag in Steve's hand. "Steve Thomas Randle, who is this?"

I turned and looked at Steve. "See? I told you they wouldn't remember me!"

"No... you said what if they don't like you. You said what if _Two-Bit_ doesn't remember me?"

I rolled me eyes and looked at the man st- Darry! That's who this was! Steve cleared his throat. "Darry, this is Malory. Now, before I mention her last name, do you remember her?"

I didn't know how no one could, I looked just like my brother. Then, out of nowhere, Darry dropped the cake batter and ran over to me. "Malory _Mathews_?"

"Yup, you _do_ remember!" Darry pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. I heard soft footsteps.

"Hey Dar, who's th- THE CAKE BATTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Someone yelled like it was the end of the world. Darry and I pulled apart and I saw two boys, one with gorgeous movie star looks and the other with cute nerdy looks and a Pepsi in hand. They both looked handsome. I recognized Sodapop pretty fast because he was good looking from day one. I realized the other was Ponyboy; the youngest of the gang. I was six months older than him. My birthday being January 13th and Ponyboy's being July 22nd.

"Soda, it's fine. I can always make another batch." Darry moved out of the way so I could be visible to the boys.

"And who's this pretty lady?" Sodapop whistled. Ponyboy choked on his Pepsi.

"MALORY!" He screamed and ran up to me. We hugged until Soda finally remembered and we all group hugged. It was nice being able to remember everyone.

"How have you been?"

"What was California like?"

"Why'd you come back?"

"How's life?"

"Have you seen Two-Bit yet?"

"Do you think he'll still remember?"

"OKAY!" I yelled. Questions were being thrown around way too fast for my liking. "One question at a time means one answer at a time."

And that was how it went. I answered everyone's question. I looked at the clock. _2:38 pm._ "Hey Dar, do you mind if I take a shower here before I do anything else?"

Darry and I stood up. "Of course not. Bathroom's right over there."

"Thanks!" I looked over at Steve. "Where did you put my suitcase?"

Steve pointed to beside the door. "Right over there, doll."

I reached in and pulled out a plain white shirt and black high-waisted shorts. I also took some other necessities. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked like I hadn't slept in days. My hair was everywhere, I had bags under my eyes and I wasn't wearing any makeup. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing light blue kapri pants with slight rips here and there along with a plain black shirt. I never really dug shirts with decorations or words or anything on them. In a matter of opinion provided by me, I think it attracts too much attention. I heard the front door open.

 _"Hey Dar, what's up with the cake batter?"_

 _"I dropped it."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Does it really matter?"_

 _"Toushe..."_

 _"Hey guys."_

 _"Hi Pony."_

 _"Hey Darry, who's suitcase is this?"_

 _"...mine. I was cleaning out my room and just found it."_

 _"Who's clothes are these?"  
"It doesn't matter!"_

I chuckled. Darry was trying to keep me a secret. But from who? I couldn't recognize everyone's voices. I only remembered Steve, Darry, Ponyboy and Sodapop because of their faces. It sounded like there were three new boys here.

I sighed and started the shower. I wasn't really one to hog the hot water and take nine trillion hour long showers. Mine were short and citrus flavored.

After I got done, I put on my clean clothes and brushed my wet hair that I tried to dry with a towel. Looks like it's gonna air dry from here. I tucked my shirt into my shorts and applied a small amount of makeup. Eye shadow, mascara, blush and concealer for my baggy eyes. I put everything back into my small little tote bag and decided to pull my natural white hair into a bun. I looked back into the mirror. I looked a hell of a lot better than I did before I got in the shower.

I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. I stared at six boys in the living room. I walked over to my suitcase and put my things in there and stood up. "Hello to the two of you I don't know, my name is Malory."

The two boys I didn't know nodded, then their faces lit up when they recognized my name. "Nice to see you again Mal." _Johnny._ I knew that because he was the only one who called me Mal. I looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Nice to see you too Dallas." Dally smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch and bear hugged me. We had a pretty close bond a while back.

I looked around the room one more time in hopes to see Two-Bit, but nothing. I straightened up my clothes and heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Darry, you're outta beer. Now who do we have here? Who's gal are you doll?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's with everyone calling me doll?" I said as I turned around. I spotted Darry and his brothers faces as I was turning around and they had smiles as big as the house on their faces.

When I turned around, I froze. My heart stopped as well as my breathing. My eyes widened. It was _him._ My other half, my guardian, my bodyguard. _My brother_ was standing before me with the same expressions I had.

Two-Bit dropped his beer and started walking slowly, then full tilt sprint towards me as I did the same. The impact we made caused him to stumble and me to fall on top of him and onto ground.

"Malory..." I heard Two-Bit muffle into my neck. It sounded like he was crying. I couldn't have cared less because I _was_ crying.

"Yeah... yeah it's me..." I sniffled. Two-Bit looked at me and I did the same.

"Oh my god." He said and only held me tighter and harder. "Oh my god!" He was crying by now. "OH MY GOD!" And they were tears of joy.

The grip Two-Bit had around my neck was starting to hurt. "Two-Bit... you're hurting me." He loosened his grip and pushed me to the side of him on the ground. He sat up and stood up; helping me off the ground.

"I... you're... how... oh my god..." Two-Bit couldn't find the right words to say and neither could I. We stood staring at each other. Him having to look down because he's four years older than me and he was taller. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm back... and here to stay..."

Two-Bit pulled me into another bone-crushing hug and kissed my hair, then my forehead, then my nose and then my cheek, then my hair over and over again. "You're damn right you're not going anywhere." And he began whispering sweet nothings into my ears and holding me tighter and closer than ever.


	2. Paradise Mathews

Hey guys, I meant to put Malory's age as fifteen and not fourteen. Enjoy this chapter!

 **oOoOo**

The sound of someone forcefully clearing their throat made Two-Bit to pull away from me. I didn't want him to though, I loved the warmth of my brother and the comfort of him too. I mean, it's been _eight_ years since I've seen my brother and I can't give him a hug?!

"What?" Two-Bit said softly as if he just got out of bed. I think he forgot about everyone being in a house that didn't belong to him.

"I see you've found what you're looking for..." Darry said as he stood up from his recliner. Two-Bit turned to me, smiled and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yup, I sure did," I smiled a bright smile. "Now, if you boys don't mind; I'm gonna go take Malory home. To the home where she belongs." Two-Bit lead me to the front door, grabbed my bag and we waved goodbye to everyone before we got into Two's Blue '56 Ford Mustang. I smiled.

Two-Bit's always wanted this exact car ever since he discovered it on the side of the road. "Tuff car Two... you should see mine," I jumped in my seat and got out of Two-Bit's car and ran up the porch and into the Curtis' house. "Steve?" Steve turned around to me. "While I'm gone, can you do me a favor a look at my car?"

Steve looked me up and down. "Sure thing doll."

"Stop calling me doll!"

"Don't deny, you like it..."

I chuckled and walked up to Steve's side. "I only like it if certain people call me doll..." I stood up my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I saw him blush a deep shade of red and heard Sodapop go "AWWW!"

"Randle, you stay away from her unless you want to be beaten to a pulp." I heard Dallas say as I ran out the front door and heaved myself into my brother's car. Okay, so I'm gonna admit... I may be developing some feels for Steve.

Two-Bit stared at me as if I was insane. "What was that about?"

I shrugged as Two-Bit started his car and pulled out of the driveway. "Just askin' Steve if he could take a look at my car. If you turn here you can see what it is."

Two-Bit did turn and he almost choked on his saliva when he saw what kind of car I had. "A '57 Chevy Bel Air?! How did you manage to afford something like that?!"

I shrugged once again. "Unlike dad, I actually know how to manage my money wisely." I shuddered at the mentioning of "Dad." He didn't deserve that title one bit.

Two-Bit clapped me on the back, proud of my achievement. "Looks like your gonna need some new tags though. Malory, I don't think you're in California anymore."

I laughed. "Thank you Dorothy." Two-Bit smiled in response and the rest of the drive to Mom's house was silent, except for Elvis Presley's _(You're the) Devil In Disguise_ playing softly in the background provided by the radio. I could hear Two-Bit singing along.

 _You look like an angel_

 _You walk like an angel_

 _You talk like an angel_

 _But I got wise_

 _You're the devil in disguise,_

 _Oh yes you are_

 _Devil In disguise_

I was beyond impressed. Saying I was just impressed was an understatement. Two-Bit sounded just like Elvis. It was something special. I adored Elvis Presley's voice and having a new Elvis right by my side was something I couldn't resist.

Two-Bit pulled into the driveway of a nice and cleaned house. The yard had freshly planted flowers in the garden, the grass was mowed and the window's looked spotless. "If you're wondering why it looks so clean it's because my mo-our mom was on a cleaning spree this morning," Two-Bit mentioned as he opened the car door for me and helped me out. When I reached for my bag, Two-Bit stopped me and motioned towards the house. "Go surprise her. She's missed you since day one."

I smiled and made my way towards the front door. I looked behind me and saw Two-Bit taking my case out of the car and grabbing his own little things. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stared at the front door. Boy was I nervous. This wasn't like anything I've ever done.

Yeah, I wanted to see my mom again for the first time in eight years; but the thing I was really worried about was seeing my little sister, Paradise. She was only one when I was forced away by my dad and I doubt she was ever told she had an older sister. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

I heard footsteps in the living room. "Keith, honey, I thought you were going to the Curtis'. Forget something?"

I smiled bigger than a mountain. "Nah, I already saw the guys... I came to see you..." I mentally high-fived myself for coming up with such a great answer. My mother walked out of the living room and looked like she was gonna nearly drop dead when she saw me.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and began crying and covered her mouth with her hand. I let a couple tears of joy roll down my cheeks as I made my way to my mom and pulled her into a bear hug. I could hear my mom's muffled crying as she stroked my hair and swayed back and forth. We both heard the front door open and the sound of my suitcase being dragged through the door, but I don't think my mom could have cared less. She wouldn't let her grip loosen on me. My mom's reaction reminded me of people's reactions when someone returns home from the military. Well, I guess that's what not seeing someone for eight years does to ya; considering the circumstances if you were their daughter or not...

"Now I see you found little ol Malory over here." We heard Two-Bit say. I could tell he was trying to brighten the mood some, but all my mother did was laugh and continue to hold me near and dear against her small frail figure. I was surprisingly taller than her; me being only five-feet-three. I wasn't _that_ much taller than her. But my mom looked five feet if I had to eyeball her height.

After about two more minutes of hugging and emotions being thrown through the air, mom finally pulled away; revealing her smeared and dripping makeup all over her face, and all over my plain white shirt-which wasn't plain white anymore. "Sorry hon..." She said as Two-Bit handed her a tissue and she cleaned herself up.

"I've missed you so much... you wouldn't believe it." I said quietly. My mom kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you so much.. you're not going anywhere." She said as she backed away, holding my hands loosely in her own. I heard a door open faintly down the hall.

"Mommy? Is someone here?" I heard a small, squeaky and tired voice say. Mom looked to her left as I looked to my right and as Two-Bit looked behind him.

"Paradise... you remember Malory, right?" Paradise looked me over and walked closer to me. I bent down to her short level.

"Isn't Malory the girl you talk about nonstop?" I smiled. Paradise poked my nose.

"Yeah... she's your sister." I saw Paradises' face light up.

"You mean I have a sister?!" Her nine year old undeveloped voice squealed.

I nodded my head and answered for my mom. "Yeah... that's me honey." Paradise practically threw herself on me and my arms were around her in a second.

I stood up with Paradise still in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I can't wait to do everything with you Malory!" I felt a couple tears slid down my cheeks and I opened my eyes and saw Two-Bit. He looked as if his heart just melted. I don't know about him but mine sure did.

This is what I was expecting. A real family. This was the thing I strived for; what I wanted my family to be, except for them to know their dads their whole life. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this family. You couldn't pay me to leave the three of these guys... I can promise you that.


	3. Muscles are a big turn on

**Warning - this chapter contains some content not suitable for younger children. Smut and that kinda stuff awaits you in this chapter. I mean... you can call it smut if you want, I'm not that good at writing that kind of stuff, but still**?ￂﾠ **you have been warned** **^-^**

"So Malory, how did you get here?" My mom asked as me, Paradise, Two-Bit and her all sat down in the living room. Paradise was sitting on my lap in the recliner, mom was sitting on the couch and Two-Bit was sitting beside her, with his arm around her.

"I drove." I answered honestly.

Mom gave me a look of confusion and concern. "Where's your car?"

"It broke down so it's on the side of the road," I fished in my pockets. "I have the keys right here. Steve said him and Sodapop would go look at it while I'm here." Mom nodded her head in relief.

"Okay. I was just concerned because some people know how to hot wire cars Mal," I chuckled. Whenever someone called me Mal it reminded me of Johnnycakes. He came up with that little nickname. He was the only one who really called me that than my full name. Mom got up from her seat. "Why don't you go catch up with the boys honey while I make dinner. Than we all can catch up like that." Paradise shot up and off of my lap and into the kitchen.

I pointed at her with my thumb while looking at my brother. "Does she like cooking dinner or..."

Two-Bit walked over to me and helped me out of the chair. " _Does_ she?"

I put my keys back in my pocket and walked into the kitchen where mom and Paradise were. I kissed mom on the cheek. "We'll be back later, love you."

"Love you too hon." Mom said as she gave me a kiss back. I snuck up behind Paradise and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and held her upside down.

She started laughing and screaming. "Malory! AHAHAHA STOP!" I couldn't help but smile as big as the Cheshire cat. I spun around and then set her down. She hugged my legs.

"I'll be back later Paradise," She clung to my right leg. I sighed. "Come on baby, let go." I tried walking but it didn't work out much.

Mom cleared her throat. "Paradise, dear, let go of Malory." Paradise groaned and flopped onto the floor. I nudged her with my toe.

"Don't you wanna help make a great dinner? This is the first time I'll get to see how good you are at cooking-or if you're actually as good as Two-Bit tells me..." Paradise rushed off the floor and into the kitchen. "Bye guys!" I yelled as Two-Bit and I took off out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" I heard Mom call as my brother and I set off down the road.

 **X**

"Hey girls, long time no see!" Soda yelled as Two-Bit and I stopped by my car. Steve and Sodapop were there; Steve somewhere scooted under the car and Sodapop covered in grease and oil under the hood.

I smiled. "Ladies," Two-Bit greeted. He walked up to where Steve's legs were poking out from under the car, bent down, and grabbed them while screaming like and Indian: "OH MY GOD!"

I think we all heard the loud _WHAP_ Steve's head made as it smashed against the underside of the car. "FUCK TWO-BIT!" We heard Steve yell. He made his way out from underneath the car and sat up, rubbing his forehead. I rushed over to him.

"Keith, that wasn't very nice," I sat down beside Steve. "Here, let me see," I said as I moved Steve's hand away from his head. I was pretty skilled in nursing since I took about every nursing course there was in High School. I wanted to be a nurse when I got older. Steve had a nice red bump beginning to form on his smooth forehead. "Oh, you're gonna have a nice goose egg for a while. Nothing a little kiss can't make it better." I said as I kissed Steve's forehead. I could see him blushing. It was really cute.

"Thanks Malory," Steve said as he helped me off of the ground. We stared at each other. It seemed like we were getting closer with every breath we took. We looked into each others eyes. Steve spoke up. "Hey Sodapop, can you and Two-Bit go and get the tool bag kit thingy from the DX? I'll stay here and show Malory what's wrong with her car."

"Kay!" Soda and Two-Bit yelled in union, clueless of what Steve was up to. We watched them walk in the opposite direction, goofing off, then running towards the DX.

Steve and I looked at each other. Now, I knew we _were_ getting closer. With every step Steve took, I took one too until our bodies were practically against each other. Steve leaned down and put his forehead against mine. "Malory?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled softly. I was getting turned on just by how his voice sounded. I've always had a crush on Steve, ever since we meet when we were younger.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you were?" I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach tighten into knots and fill with butterflies. No one except my mom has ever told me that, but I couldn't tell Steve because that'd be unbelievably lame and dorky.

"Not really..." I said in the smoothest voice I could. Steve worked an arm around my waist as I slid one of my arms up his and around his neck. The feeling of his big and rough hands gave me goosebumps. He smiled a sly smile when he felt them.

"Well, you are so beautiful," One of my arms were wrapped around Steve's neck and the other one fiddled with his hair. Steve had both arms around my waist when out of nowhere-he finally kissed me. And I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

My left hand was running through (the six with my woes! nah I'm joking, that's from a Drake song sorry about that ~staygold-fandom) his soft and fluffy hair as the other one was holding the back of Steve's neck, bringing him down to my short lever. His left hand was on the small of my back as was the other one until he grabbed my ass, causing me to gasp. Steve took that as a chance to enter with his tongue, and I welcomed it.

"Jump..." He said softly. I did and I wrapped my legs around Steve's waist and his hands were planted firmly on my ass. My hands and arms still going wild and flying everywhere. Steve broke our kiss and started sucking on my neck, leaving hickey's until he reached my sweet spot, causing me to moan softly.

"Steve... wait..." I said. Steve looked at me. He seemed crushed. "Not out here." His face lit up and he walked over to my car, opened the door and slid across the back seat. The hood was covering the car, so no one could really see what was going on unless they opened the door, looked into the windows, or put the hood down.

Steve was hovering over top of me, then continued what he started. He left kisses and hickey's on my neck, then he started trailing down my collarbone until he got to my shirt. His hand slid under my shirt, then he looked at me for permission. I nodded and helped him take it off, then Steve started trailing his lush full lips down my chest. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he threw his shirt off and onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck once again and pulled him onto my lips.

We started kissing again until I began fiddling with the zipper and button his jeans. He pulled away, smirking as I bit my lip and winked.

As soon as Steve went for my lips once again and as I still played with his jeans, we heard someone yell out, "Steve?! Malory! Where are you?!"  
I gasped and Steve started at me with pure and udder terror on his face. "If Two-Bit sees any of this, he's gonna rip my head off and shit down my neck..." Steve whispered.

"Just, get down!" I whisper-yelled. I shoved Steve onto the floor and I followed after him. I was laying on top of him. "My boobs are very uncomfortable right now..." I whispered into Steve's ear.

He covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. "Malory, this may be a bad time, but I have to ask you something..."

I moved my head to look at Steve. _"YO MALORY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND STEVE?!"_

 _"Two-Bit, let it go. They probably went back to my house."_

 _"Or... they're at the lot maKING OUT!"_

 _"I doubt it Two-Bit. Have you gotten a good look at Steve? Who would want to go with that?"_

 _"...true. Come on, let's go check your place."_

We silently heard the sound of Two-Bit's and Soda's footsteps get further and further away. I heaved myself off of Steve and onto the seat. Steve followed in a similar manner. I was sitting up and Steve was sitting beside me, with an arm around my shoulders. "Anyways... I have to ask you something."

I looked at Steve. He was gorgeous. In my opinion. I couldn't take my eyes off of his abs and biceps. "What?"

He flexed. "Will you be my girl?"

I felt my inner self pass out, but my outer self just said, "Absolutely..."

"Shall we?" Steve asked as he put my hand on my leg and started to move it slowly up my thigh.

"Ya know Steve, muscles are a big turn on to me..." I put my hand on his upper arm as Steve decided to flex again.

"Well than this relationship is gonna work out just fine..." He said as he tackled me. _This is gonna be good,_ I thought as Steve groped my breast.

This was just the beginning of my adventurous journey back in Tulsa and I've already made a boyfriend, lost my virginity, got reunited with my family and best friends, and disobeyed my brother for first time. Oh boy, I couldn't wait for what was coming next...


	4. A magicians trick

"You are so gorgeous..." Steve said quietly and softly as he twirled my hair between his fingers. I smiled. We were laying in my backseat of my car cause we just got done... ya know... having sex!

That's right, I'm no longer a virgin. And I couldn't have lost my virginity to a better guy. Steve snaked an arm around my bare chest. "You. Are. So. Gorgeous." He whispered before I felt myself nodding off. I was pretty tired, but that's usually what people are like after they finish doing their _thing._ If that's what you wanna call it.

I opened my eyes a crack and stared at my seats. "You know," I said barely loud enough for Steve to say. "My brother is probably wondering where we are... if we're gone for too long he's gonna think we did have sex."

Steve chuckled. "But we did."

I laughed as well and moved so I was underneath Steve and I was looking at him. "I know, but we can't let him find out... unless you'd like to be the lucky one to tell him that,"

Steve sighed and laid down on top of me, crushing me underneath him body weight. "Steve! Get up!" He laughed.

I sat up and against the backseat as Steve did the same. We looked at each other. "How do you feel Mal?"

I stared at Steve. We were both still naked, but my eyes were still glued to his muscles. "Turned on..." I ran my hand up Steve's thigh.

"Again?" He asked. I nodded.

"Right now," I said as I attacked Steve's neck. _Here we go again..._ I thought happily.

 **X**

Steve clamped the back of my bra as I zipped up my shorts. We had to go to the Curtis' or else Darry and my brother would start a search party for us. I turned around to face my new boyfriend and watched him put on his shirt as I did the same. After we got done getting dressed again, we fixed our hair and I fixed my makeup. "Make sure all zipper's and button's are zipped up and buttoned up and all hair looks fresh." I reminded Steve as I applied a new coat of mascara.

Steve snaked an arm around my waist and I faced him. I gave him a nice long kiss before I shooed him out of my car. We stood up, took a breath, closed the car door and looked around. "Welp, let's go." Steve said as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the Curtis'.

We were walking hand in hand with my head rested against Steve's shoulder. We've only been dating for about two or three hours and things were already getting heated. We had sex, we kissed; I just don't know when we'll drop the "L" word to each other. Probably not for a long time, until we get pretty _serious._ And I knew that wouldn't be for a while.

I stared into the sky in front of us and admired the sunset. Watching the sunset was always a passion I loved. Steve looked down at me and smiled a smug kind of smile. "You like watching the sunset?" I nodded. "So does Ponyboy." I shrugged.

"Who cares what he likes? I thought this was about what I liked." I said somewhat sarcastically, but I also kind of meant it. This moment was about me and my boyfriend. Not a young kid.

Before I knew it, Steve and I had stopped in front of the Curtis' house. We faced each other and Steve grabbed my face in his hands. He kissed my nose, then my mouth and I smiled through the kiss. "Now... act like I just took you around town... not like we just had sex."

I nodded and let Steve walk in front of me. I trailed behind. I could do this, I was a really good liar; thanks to my big brother.

We walked into the house and the first thing we were greeted with was Two-Bit yelling at the top of his lungs. "Where the hell have you been?!"

I winced. Two-Bit never yells, and when he does, it's never that loud. "Steve was showing me around town, damn."

"There's no need for that, you already know where everything is!"

"Um... I'm pretty sure things don't stay that same after eight years. And his little tour actually helped me."

"How?"

"I know which territory is Soc and Greaser."

"Uh-huh..."

"I know where to go and where to not go."

"Yeah?"

"I know where the lot, DX, grocery store and park are."

"And?"

"And... I know that you need to get off my back!" I yelled.

Two-Bit was taken aback by that. He cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I looked around the room and noticed that all eyes were on me. I hated that. I didn't really enjoy attention, especially when it's all focused onto me. "You heard me. Lay off! I've only been here for six hours and my own brother that I haven't seen in eight years is already yelling at me for what to do!"

"Well you should listen and actually take advice somebody gives you! Try actually keeping your mouth shut and listen!"

I exploded. " _Me_ shut up? _Me shut up?!_ Look who's talking! I've had to deal with EIGHT YEARS OF NON-STOP YELLING AND TORTURE WHILE YOU AND PARADISE JUST GOT TO SIT BACK AND ENJOY LIFE! ME?! I'VE _HAD_ TO KEEP _MY_ MOUTH SHUT OR ELSE I'D GET BEATEN NOT JUST BY OUR FATHER AND HIS OWN BARE HANDS, BUT MY BOTTLES, BELTS, BLADES AND CHAINS!" I could feel tears beginning to weal up in my eyes. I didn't know why Two-Bit was yelling at me all of a sudden. I've been gone for four hours and my brother already hates my guts?! What?! "SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE, COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS, AND STOP JUDGING BOOKS BY THEIR COVERS!" I couldn't help but yell.

I don't know what got into me, but just as Two-Bit opened his mouth to speak, my hand flew across his face without my brain's permission. He stumbled little and I stared at my reddening hand in pure shock. I didn't move. Nobody moved. Johnny, Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop and Steve were all staring at me and Two-Bit. Dallas wasn't present. I wish he was, we're real close. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. Nobody knew what to do or say. "Two-Bit I..." I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry..." I said hoarsely and took off out the door.

 **X**

I ran. I ran for my life. I didn't even know where I was headed or where I was or what was going on around me or back at the Curtis' house. All I knew was that I could be in a real sketchy place, dangerous and my life could be on the line without me even knowing it. I felt myself crying, the tears rolling down my cheeks and flying off into the air.

As I was running, I bumped into someone, causing me to fall down onto my butt. The person didn't seem affected at all. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." I said as I scrambled to get up.

"It's alright, don't wo-Malory?" I snapped my head up and saw Dallas standing before me with a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry Dal..."

"Hey... what's wrong?" He said softly.

"I-I..."

Dally put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I hit Two-Bit..." I showed Dally my red hand and he took it into his grasp.

"What? Why?"

"I got mad..." Dally put an arm around my shoulders.

"Where ya headed?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know... I don't even know where I am..."

"Well, where ya comin from?"

"The Curtis'."

Dally and I started walking. "Then come on, I'll take ya back there."

Without Dally even asking, I told him everything. Starting from when Two-Bit took me to my mom and sister, to where Steve and I had sex, to where I hit my brother. He didn't do anything except listen and walk with a blank expression on his face.

"Damn Mals, you sure have had a lot go on in the span of six hours."

Dally and I approached the Curtis' house. "You're tellin me."

I noticed Ponyboy sitting on the hanging porch swing, reading a book. I wondered how the scene that just happened didn't effect him. Dally nudged me. "Go on... I'll be back later."

I opened the gate, and turned around to tell Dally thanks, but when I did, he was gone. It was like a magicians trick-he just disappeared.

I closed the fence gate after myself and slowly made my way up the porch, forgetting it was getting dark and my mother was making dinner. Ponyboy looked at me. "Hey Malory." And he went back to his book.

"Hey Pone," I looked at him. He sensed my stare and looked at me. "...He still in here?"

Ponyboy looked back down at his book and nodded. "Yup, it's pretty rough though... be careful."

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes as I put my hand on the doorknob; ready for what was coming for me.

But when I opened the front door, it was nothing liked I expected.


	5. A sex fiend

**Okay, a little more "smut" awaits y'all in this chapter again, sorry XD. (I do not own** _ **The Outsiders**_ **by** _ **S.E. Hinton**_ **)**

When I walked through the front door of the Curtis' house, everyone was... gone. No one was in the living room, no one was in the dining room. The only person I could get a hold of was Darry because he was cooking in the kitchen. "Oh shit..." I mumbled quietly to myself, but loud enough for Darry to hear by accident. He looked at me.

"Hey Malory. Ya okay?" He asked as he picked up a spatula. I didn't know what he was making, but I didn't care at the moment. I had to get back to the house for dinner. My mother must've been worrying her head off about me.

"Where's my brother?" I said. "Actually, where is everyone?"

Darry reached into the fridge. "Welp," He said as he handed me a bottle of Pepsi to which I gladly took. "Steve took Sodapop somewhere to talk to him about something, Ponyboy's outside on the porch, Dallas is somewhere-"

"I just ran into Dallas actually... literally. I ran into him." I chuckled and sat down at the dining table.

Darry laughed too. "Johnny took off somewhere down the road, don't know where though..."

I stared at Darry. "So... where's Two-Bit?"

"Oh, by the way, your mom called and I told her you were out for a walk and you'd be home later." I felt a sudden weight lift off of my shoulders immediately. I didn't want my mom to be worrying about me too much.

"Thanks... now where's Two-Bit?"

"By the way, congrats on you and Steve." I blinked.

"How'd you find out?"

"Word travels fast when you're a greaser," I looked at him. "And I saw you too kissing outside before everything happened."

"GOD DAMMIT DARRY WHERE IS TWO-BIT?!" Before Darry had a chance to respond, the bathroom door opened and Two-Bit came strolling out of it, my hand print imprinted in his cheek. My heart shattered at what my actions did to him.

"Right there doll." Darry pointed at my brother with his spatula.

Two-Bit stared at me as I did the same. I could see and feel the tears beginning to cloud my vision as I got up and walked over to him. I reached up and rubbed my thumb over his cheek where it was beginning to bruise. "Two-Bit I-"

"Shh, it's okay..." Tears were falling down my cheeks. I felt so guilty and horrible I could've exploded right then and there _again._

"No Keith, it's not alright! Look at what I did to you! I'm so sorry, I just don't know what got into me!" Two-Bit grabbed my wrists and held them in front of me so they would stop flying all over the place.

"Malory, I've had worse..." He was talking in a low, calming and quiet voice that was soothing while I was starting to scream again. I could tell he didn't want me to worry so much.

"Yeah... I know. But I shouldn't have done it still."

"And I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was all my fault to begin with. I just got so worried about where you were, I thought some soc had you and..." Two-Bit pulled me into a light and soft hug. "Just let me know where you're going next time, kay?"

I pulled away and Two-Bit wiped my tears with his thumb. "Kay..."

Two-Bit strolled into the kitchen, swiped a beer out of the fridge and handed me my Pepsi from the table. "WELP, Mr. Curtis! We shall be off to thee house of great food, thous family has prepared for us!" Two-Bit yelled in old English. He started to open his beer, but couldn't get the cap off. "Tis confusion!" He looked over at Darry and stuck and arm out to signal for him to come to him. "SQUIRE!" I couldn't help but laugh. After all Two-Bit just went through, he was already back to his normal self. I just didn't understand how he could manage to just forget everything in two seconds no matter what it was he just went though.

Darry came over to where Two-Bit and I were standing, took Two-Bit's beer and put it back in the fridge. "I just _got_ some beer, you can get some at your house when you go back there for dinner." Darry came over and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Malory."

I gave him one back. "Night Darry, see you tomorrow."

Two-Bit stood on his tip-toes and kissed Darry on the cheek. "Goodnight Darbear!"

Darry stood wide eyed, confused. I knew Two-Bit meant it as a joke, but Darry seemed quite angry about what happened; then, I looked into his eyes and saw... comfort. He looked secured. I was unsure of how Darry actually felt about what just happened. Was he keeping something from everyone that we should know about? Darry merely shrugged, patted Two-Bit on the back, and walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

 **X**

We were walking down the street, the only thing letting us see were the lights illuminated by the streetlamps. "So Malory?"

I turned my head to look at my brother. "Yes?"

"Where were you when you were gone?"

My eyes widened. If it hadn't have been dark, Two-Bit would've noticed without a moments hesitation. "What do you mean? I told you, Steve was showing me around town!" I said with a slight laugh.

Before Two-Bit could answer back, I faintly saw Steve and Sodapop walking towards us, in the opposite direction. "Hey guys," Sodapop said, getting full attention of my brother. "Now I see you two made up! Where y'all headed?"

"Home." Two-Bit answered for the both of us.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Curtis'," Steve said. We smiled at each other. "Malory, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why?!" Two-Bit answered a little too quickly.

"Keith, calm down!" I looked from my brother to Steve. "Yeah, come on..."

I caught a glimpse of Sodapop and saw a cheesy smirk on his face. Faintly, I heard Soda say, "Two-Bit, man, I gotta tell you something..."

 **X**

"Oh Malory..." Steve moaned sweetly as our hands were flying everywhere.

"Steve..." I said softly, full of pleasure.

We were at the lot, hogging the couch that was there, getting heated once again. I couldn't have cared less. His tongue was begging for entrance, but I was teasing him and wouldn't allow it until I flipped Steve underneath me and straddled him. I could feel him getting hard underneath me, turning the both of us on even though I'm pretty sure we already were.

When Steve's hands flew around my back, my mouth opened and Steve entered. And just like last time, I welcomed it. I slowly moved away from his mouth and down his neck, leaving hickey's; which reminded me of mine and how nobody noticed them. I mean, Steve had some too, but nobody seemed to notice either. I didn't care and I don't think Steve did either.

With both our shirts off and the crisp night air blowing against our bare skin, a dim realization of what I was doing hit me. I was about to have sex _again_ with my boyfriend Steve Randle in the middle of the lot, where anybody who walks by will see. Once again, I couldn't have given two shits. I was becoming a sex fiend. Not a whore, not a hoe, a _sex fiend._

As he was slipping off my shorts in one swift motion, I managed to unzip and unbutton Steve's jeans, but not take them off just yet. I was left in my bra and panties and _just_ as I was sliding Steve's jeans off, he found my sweet spot on my neck, causing me to moan softly, than a little more louder. _"Steve..."_

There we were, two teenagers in our underwear in the middle of an open lot, at eight at night without a care in the world. I was still on top of him and no matter how many times Steve tried to take control and flip me over, I wouldn't let him.

I felt Steve's fingers slid up my back and begin to fiddle with my bra clamp, but just as that was happening, we both heard a familiar voice yell, " _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

I fell backwards onto the opposite side of the couch and Steve sat up, his hair a mess as he turned around to see who was yelling. Oh boy oh boy, it was my brother; looking scared out of his mind as Sodapop stood next to him, doubled over in laughter.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON HERE?!" He screamed. I blinked a couple times before Steve reached over and handed me my clothes. I put them on just as Steve was too. After putting on our shoes, we both stood up and walked over to the other two.

"What the fuck does it look like?" I said to myself just as I approached my brother. Luckily, he didn't hear it.

"What the hell are you to doing?" He said with the most concerned look on his face. I didn't realizing me and Steve were holding hands until he let go.

"I guess I should go... see ya later doll." Steve said smoothly as we kissed one last time before him and Sodapop took off away from me and my brother.

Now it was just be and Two-Bit, standing in front of each, with our hair blowing in the wind, speechless. I couldn't believe with was happening-but then again, I could.

"Hey... Two-Bit... what were you and Sodapop talking about?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

Two-Bit crossed his arm. "What were you and Steve _talking_ about?"

 _Well, as you can see we weren't talking..._ I thought to myself before responding. "Oh... ya know... this and that..." I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Surprisingly, he cracked a smile and pushed me in the direction of the house. "We need to have a serious talk young lady. And then, we're gonna have a talk with your boyfriend too..."


	6. Personal food poisoning

"Night Mom," I said as I finished cleaning up the rest of the dinner table. Two-Bit had gone to help Paradise get ready for bed, but all we really heard was laughing and it sounded like nothing was really getting done. I walked over to my mom and kissed her on her cheek.

"Night sweetheart," As I turned around, my mom asked me something. "Hon, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably help Steve and Sodapop fix my car." I smiled when I said Steve's name. He was something special.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Goodnight."

I strolled into the living room and got some pajamas. Mom didn't really have a bedroom for me, so I was gonna be on the couch for a while. I didn't mind though. I grabbed a white spagetti strap tank top and some blue checkered pajama pants that Alex had given me before I left. They had gotten too small for him, so I "stole" them from him when I went over to visit. I sighed. I was really missing him right now. He _was_ my only friend back in California. Our breakup was mutual, so we remained best friends.

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, changed out of my clothes, brushed my hair and took off my makeup. I felt revived, refreshed. Steve had really made my first day back a blast, and the whole hitting Two-Bit thing kinda brought it down hill.

I pushed the thought of that scene out of my mind and left the bathroom. When I walked into the living room, I was greeted with a Two-Bit shoving two tampons up his nose. He had dug through my stuff and I see he got bored. "Two-Bit, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I took the wrappers off the floor and threw them away.

Two-Bit laughed. It sounded really funny since he had tampons stuck up his nostrils. "Why had no one ever told me these things could be really fun?" He giggled.

I hate to admit, but it was pretty funny. "Take those out and throw them away now please," Two-Bit blew air through his nose and the tampons rocketed out of his nose and onto the floor. "Now throw them away _please_."

He did as asked and I sat down on the couch. Two-Bit came back in after a moment and sat down beside me. After a couple seconds of silence, he spoke up. "So... you and Steve huh?"

I internally choked just like Two-Bit had did when he saw what kind of car I had. I blinked a couple times before replying with, "What's it to ya?" Bad choice.

Two-Bit laid down and stared at me. "What do you mean "what's it ta ya?" I'm your big brother and I think I have a right to know who my baby sister is dating! And fucking..." I laughed.

"Fine, yeah me and Steve. But so what? Two-Bit, I've liked Steve ever since Sodapop introduced me to him. Ever since I was like four I've always kinda had a thing for Steve. When I left with "dad," I started dating Alex and it was going well until we broke up. We're still really good friends," I pointed to my pants. "And these are his pants. Very comfortable actually..."

Two-Bit stared at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Did you two go... all the way?"

I shook my head. "No... why?"

"Than why did you chose to do it with Steve?" I snapped my head at Two-Bit. How did he know me and Steve went _all the way?_ "Oh yeah, that's right. Sodapop told me."

"Ya know Two-Bit, I'd really enjoy it if you didn't have to be such a pain in my ass when it comes to my personal life honestly."

Two-Bit huffed a frustrated huff. "Malory, it's just because I love you. I've been without you for eight years and now that you're back, I don't want anything to happen to me. You really scared me something awful when I couldn't find you and Steve. I thought you had been killed or kidnapped or beaten up by some soc... I couldn't stand if anything happened to you!"

I lifted Two-Bit's chin up with my fingers to make him look at me. "Hey, that never happened. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine... I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." All of a sudden, I felt my stomach begin to cramp up. I guess mom's lasagna didn't really agree with me. I stood up and began pacing the room slowly and causally with my hand on my stomach.

"Ya okay Mal?" Two-Bit asked.

I nodded. Then, a memory struck me like a bolt of lightening. Lasagna _always_ makes me sick. I still tried to play it off. "Yup... per-" I gagged, but didn't actually get sick. "Perfectly fine..."

Two-Bit stood up. "No you're not... come here, sit down."

I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna sit down." Then I could feel it all coming back up. I ran straight to the bathroom and barely made it before I thew up all over my hand and then into the toilet. _Am I pregnant?! No, it's the lasagna stupid. Your body can't stand that shit for some reason._ I was thinking as I got sick.

"Malory? Is that you?" I could hear my mother faintly yell. I heard the door squeak, then my mothers quiet gasp. "Oh sweetie..." She said and pulled my hair back in her hands and wet down a cold wash rag. "Now this is gonna snap you out of it so be ready, okay?" I didn't know what the hell she was talking about until she put the cool rag on the back of my neck. It felt _good._

I took a couple breaths and laid back against the wall. My mom sat down beside me. She was in her bathrobe and had curlers in her hair and everything. The full getup. "You look nice..."

She laughed too. "What was that all about?"

"I just remembered that lasagna and my body never really have agreed... it wasn't your cooking, it was really good. It's just I can't do lasagna." My mom stood up and helped me up too. She wiped my mouth down, kissed my cheek and left for bed while I rinsed my mouth out.

After I got done, I looked at myself, turned off the light and walked into the hallway to see Paradise standing in her doorway with a cute little blanket. "Malory?" She said quietly. I walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Yes dear?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah doll, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She smiled. "Okay! I was worried because I heard you throwing up!"

I chuckled and pulled Paradise into my embrace. "It's alright. Now go back to bed sweetheart." She pulled away, kissed my nose and walked back into her room then shut the door as I was getting up.

I stared at her door for a second before working my way back into the living room where a wide eyed Two-Bit was looking at me. I stopped in the doorway. "Are _you_ okay, Squire?" I asked jokingly mocking him from earlier. I was beginning to feel tired... nauseous and lightheaded.

Two-Bit walked up to me, slid an arm around my waist and helped me down onto the couch. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

 **X**

"Malory, you look horrible. You've been here for one day and you're already sick? Damn..." I heard Sodapop say to me as me and Two-Bit walked into the Curtis'. I even felt horrible. I was wearing blank leggings, my hair was still messy from last night and I had stolen one of Two-Bit's hoodies to wear over here. It was a bit chilly this morning and it was gonna be like that for the day. It was a Saturday and Two-Bit informed me nobody had to work on Saturday's. The only people over right now were the Curtis' brothers and me and _my_ brother.

I heard Darry's big and loud footsteps walk into the living room. He was wearing a ladies apron and was shirtless underneath it, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. I guessed he was making breakfast. "Wow Mal... you _do_ look bad. Have a seat," Two-Bit helped me sit down. I was still really sick from last night. Every step I took made my stomach more and more queasy than it already was. "What do you have, the flu?"

"More like personal food poisoning..." Sodapop and Darry furrowed their eyebrows as Sodapop sat down next me.

"Smarty over here has this thing with lasagna where she can't eat it cause it makes her sick, but guess who ate almost a full pan of it last night?" Two-Bit said as he snatched a beer from the fridge and started in on it.

"You look like you've got more than food poisoning though..." Before anyone got a chance to speak again, the front door opened and in walked Steve! Boy was I glad to see him. Steve saw me on the couch and his face lit up.

He walked over to me and sat on the opposite side of it and put his arm around me. "Mornin babe," He went in for a kiss as I smiled sweetly and waiting for it, but he stopped once he noticed my appearance. "You okay?"

"Oh totally, food poisoning makes everyone look and feel great! Why ca-"

"MalorycanItalktoyououtsidelikerightnowit'sreallyimportantsolet'sGO!" Someone interrupted me. I realized it was Two-Bit because the next thing I knew, he had me by the wrist and was dragging me out the door. I obliged, even though my stomach refused the whole way.

"What do you want Keith, you're making me sick..." I grumbled.

"Malory, I _will_ let you date Steve... but you gotta cut back on the sex..." I was shocked. What was I hearing? Why did he bring this up now? Of course I'd cut down on the sex, I mean I'm dying for Christ sake!

"Wait what?" I said tiredly. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"You heard me. I don't give a fuck what y'all do, but the sex shit, needs to stop for a while."

"Um... okay?"

"Too many things can happen if you guys do it too much, and I'm pretty sure mom won't enjoy another new mouth to feed," I nodded. "And I will threaten and hurt him with everything and anything I under the sun that I can get my hands on if he hurts you, forces you to do something you don't want to, or disowns or disobeys you no matter what! And I'm gonna talk to him about this!"

That really got my attention. How fucking embarrassing would that be?

"Two-Bit no! I'll tell him," He gave me a look. "Listen, I already feel shitty enough as it is, so don't do something I don't want you to right now because I'm not really up for the fighting. I'll talk to him later about it."

Two-Bit put his hand on the doorknob. "Really?"

"Promise." And we went back inside. Sodapop and Ponyboy were eating at the dining table along with Darry and Steve, all talking. "Hey guys, there's plenty of food so help yourselves." Darry offered.

Two-Bit strolled over with a smile on his face and took a seat next to Ponyboy while I stood and stared at the table. The smell of the delicious foods were actually making me quite sick.

"Malory, you want something?" Sodapop offered.

"Steve," I said. Steve looked at me and chuckled. I just wanted someone to cuddle with. That was how I was when I got sick. Always wanting a snuggle buddy. Steve got out of his chair in one swift motion and made his way towards me. I stuck my arms out, waiting for his warm and healthy embrace; choosing to ignore my brothers glare.

Steve engulfed me and I wrapped my arms around him. He rocked me back and forth before finally speaking up.

"What did ya want doll?" I then realized that doll was Steve's new name for me.

"You, me, couch and some cuddles. I feel horrible..." I said in a scratchy tone.

Steve picked me up bridal style without warning, causing an unplanned smile to spread across my face.

He sat down in the recliner and snuggled me in next to him, putting out the foot spread thingy ( _I honestly can't remember what that's called XD ~staygold-fandom)_ and I smooshed myself up against his body. I was pretty cold and Steve felt nice since he was pretty warm. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and I stretched my feet out and let them tangle with his. I felt Steve's hand in mine and realized we were hand in hand. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

As he kissed my hair my eyes shut and I heard the faint sound of Sodapop yelling AWWW and my stomach feel funny again. I swallowed and tried to ignore it, and soon began to fall asleep in my loves arms. I just couldn't tell him that I loved him so fast. It'll make him feel rushed and those kind of relationships are beyond horrible.

Steve kissed made me more and I kept smiling. I moved my head and let him give me a real kiss, then actually feel asleep with him whispering once more, "You are so gorgeous..."


	7. Porcelain Floral Jewelry Box

I was rudely awoken by my stomach giving a violent start. I shot up and sat up, realizing that I was still in Steve's lap. I saw everyone looking at me from where they were sitting-Ponyboy and Johnny on the couch, I heard Darry in the kitchen and noticed Sodapop and my brother on the floor.

"Hey babe, you okay?" I heard Steve say as he put a comforting hand on my back. I tried to swallow the sickness away, but that only seemed to make it worse. When I felt all eyes on me and a wave of anxiety course through my body, I felt that burning sensation coming back up and into my throat. I practically flung myself out of Steve's lap, threw the bathroom door open and barely made it to the toilet before it all came out. I heard the sound of hurried footsteps making their way towards me.

I was beginning to get _really_ hot in the hoodie I was wearing and when I felt a familiar hand on my back and one pull my hair out of my face, I realized it was Steve. "Steve..." I managed to gasp out, completely out of breath.

"Yeah?" He asked with plenty of worry in his voice to go around.

"Please... help me get this off... I'm hot..." I said as I tugged on the hoodie. Steve obliged and helped me take it off, leaving me in the tank top I had put on last night.

"You okay now Malory?" Steve asked soothingly. I shook my head no and heaved the little contents I had left in my stomach into the toilet. I soon felt something cold on the back of my neck, causing me to snap back into reality and calm my stomach down some. The wet rag trick must be really common because apparently everybody but me knew it. It helped ease away the queasiness in my stomach, but manage to do nothing about my throbbing magnificent headache I had going on.

I leaned back against the wall as Steve flushed the toilet and leaned over to wipe my mouth off. He threw the washrag into the sink and sat on the toilet lid. "Steve..." I said, my eyes closing ever so slowly. "Steve, I'm tired..."

I faintly heard my boyfriend get up. "I know baby doll," I felt one of Steve's arm slide underneath of my legs, and underneath of my back, hauling me off of the cool ground. "Come on... let's go lie down." And he walked out of the bathroom.

"Just lay her down in my room Randle." I heard Darry say, but it was kinda mumbled in my opinion. I was beginning to get too out of it to comprehend some things the guys were talking about. All I really wanted to do at the moment was just go to sleep.

"Thanks Dar," I knew that voice. It was Two-Bit. "Steve, I can take it from here bud."

"Sure thing." Once I felt myself transition from my boyfriend's arms to my brothers arms, his tones and firm arms made my eyes shut for good and I blacked out without remembering anything. I didn't really care though. I was finally getting to go to sleep!

 **X**

I woke up completely clueless of where I was. It all seemed so vague and hazy... this room was very familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on where I was. I slightly cracked open one eye a little more than the other one and my vision did that thing where when you wake up, it's all blurry and you can't see shit. I looked around on the dressers and stands and saw photos of a five-membered family. I smiled when I realized it was the Curtis family. I blinked to clear my vision a little and looked at more photos of Sodapop, Ponyboy and Darry along with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. I saw pictures of the gang as well when one photo in particular really caught my eye.

When I swung my legs over the bed, I immediately heard my legs and back crack from stiffness. My head gave an excellent throb as well as my stomach threatening to be sick again. I tried to clear my throat, but that only made the scratchiness worse than it already was. "Fuck lasagna..." I said to myself and I was pretty shocked at how hoarse and weak my voice sounded. And worse of all? My nose was stuffy...

Even though my legs and whole body were protesting the whole way as I tried to get up, I managed to stand up. I wobbled a little as my legs felt like they were gonna give out at any given second. I blinked a couple times and walked over to the window first as I thought I heard the bedroom door open, but just ignored it and passed it off as the old and squeaky floorboards. I was in Darry's room which used to belong to his parents. I peeked the curtain back a little and saw that the sun was setting. _Jeez, how long have I been out for?_ I thought as I made my way over to the picture that caught my eye.

I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face as I noticed that the picture was of the gang. I noticed that everyone was wearing different colored jeans, and I also noticed that Dallas had the least bit of sympathy on his face. I let out a chuckle and set it back down and let my eyes gaze around the room. I was feeling a little nosey so I started to look around the room. Not in Darry's drawers or dressers or places like that, but the things that were on his stands.

I strolled around the room, admiring the pictures of the whole family, picking up one that was a family photo.

Ponyboy was sitting in between Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, all three of them with a welcoming smile on their faces. Sodapop was sitting criss-crossed on the floor in front of their legs with his movie star smile planted across his face as Darry was standing behind everyone with each of his hands on one of his parents shoulders. If I was a complete stranger to their family, I would think they were heaven on earth.

While I was looking at the photo, I then realized how pretty Mrs. Curtis was. Ponyboy and Sodapop looked an awful lot like her while Darry looked like he could be his dad's brother instead of son. I couldn't help but let out a strained chuckle as I set down the picture and realized how unique and perfect the Curtis' family was until the death of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.

I continued to walk around the room when a pretty floral designed white box caught my attention. It was jewelry box. I ran my fingers across the cool porcelain, feeling the dust build up on my fingertips. "Darry's gonna skin me alive if he finds me doing this..." I said to myself as I cautiously opened the box.

I couldn't help my gasp at all the wonderfully beautiful jewelry the pretty box contained. I didn't dare to touch any of it since I noticed it all to be Mrs. Curtis' since she wore some of it in the pictures. And also because Mrs. Curtis was the only girl in the family and unless Sodapop and Two-Bit begged her to buy them some so they could run around the house wearing it, I doubted any of it belonged to the guys or anyone in the gang in that matter. It was so breathtaking.

"Pretty isn't it?" I heard a low and deep voice say out of nowhere behind me. I jumped and squealed in my shot voice and turned around to see Darry standing-no leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

I turned around and shut the jewelry box, careful not to break _it_ or anything around It. "Darry..." Darry walked towards me with an unexplainable expression on his face. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to go through your stuff..."

Darry picked up the box. "It's okay, I don't mind. You're a girl and I understand that you enjoy jewelry. But you still haven't answered my question, Malory," I cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't they pretty?"

I nodded. "Yes, very!" I said excitingly, not really sure where Darry was going with this.

Darry held the box out in front of him. "That's good... because I'm giving them to you."

My mouth dropped open as my eyes widened. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart begin to flutter. Was Darry serious about this? "Wait what?"

Darry walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it as I did the same. "All I ask of you is to take good care of them and wear them often."

I was speechless for the time being. "Darry, why are you doing this? These are your mothers!"

Darry opened the box and pulled out a _beautiful_ pearl necklace and put it around my neck. It looked like something Marilyn Monroe would wear, or Lauren Bacall. "That looks very nice on you Malory; it really brings out your eyes." I smiled with pride. My eyes were the number one thing I got compliments the most about. They were a sparkling blue, and sometimes people told me they looked exactly like Marilyn Monroe's and I loved that because she was a big inspiration of mine.

"Darry... I don't know what to say. These are your mothers valuables! You can't just up and get rid of them like this!"

Darry and I made eye contact. "They look beautiful on you Mal..."

I shook my head. "But... why are you getting rid of them?"

Darry sighed. "Memories my dear Mathews. I just can't bear to look at them every single day and watch them go to waste like this," I saw Two-Bit leaning in the doorway behind Darry with tears in his eyes. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. Darry then smiled too. "I wanted to give them to someone I _really_ trusted-but I couldn't really find anybody like that. I was certain that someone would just sell them for the money instead of valuing them and savoring the true meaning behind them. When I found out it was really _you_ who came back yesterday... I knew that you were the one. And a couple minutes ago... just that look on your face made me know that you would be the one to treasure them for what they're really worth."

I could feel tears of sympathy cloud my vision and a couple run down my cheeks. I pulled Darry in for a tight hug. "Darry... thank you so much," We pulled away and I looked at the beautiful floral porcelain box in my hands. "I think you're underestimating how much this really means to me."

Darry patted my shoulder and got up from the bed. "You're a very pretty lady Malory, and that jewelry is gonna make everybody finally see that," He turned around and walked out of the room, high fiving my brother on the way. I heard him shout, "And that's better than being compared to Marilyn Monroe and Lauren Bacall!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks as I looked at the door one last time and saw Two-Bit walk in, closing the door behind himself. He made his way to the bed and sat down in front of me, a _very_ proud looking grin on his face. He also had tears in his eyes.

I knew he was beyond proud of me for being like the "chosen one" to earn this. Two-Bit and Mrs. Curtis were closer than anybody I knew. Two-Bit saw her as his second mom because he already loved our mom a little way too much. Now, with me getting passed these kind of valuables, I knew there was nothing Two-Bit could be more proud of.

And I'll have to say... I was pretty proud of myself also.


	8. Curling Iron

"You are so gorgeous..." Two-Bit said to be as he tried out a different necklace on me. We had gone through almost the whole jewelry box and every little thing was breathtaking except for the small clumps of dust and dirt that came out of it every time we moved a piece of jewelry.

Those four words that my brother just spoke made me think about Steve. Where was he? What was he doing? I wanted to know, but I also didn't want to ruin this time with Two-Bit.

"Thank you." I said quietly. The new necklace Two-Bit had put on me was very pretty necklace that had one row of white pearls, then a row of pink pearls right underneath of it. In the middle was a glass flower with pearls hanging off of it { photo/show/419942-Perfectly+Pink+Floral+Necklace+Set-vintage-60s-necklace-vintage-60s-earrings - for what the necklace looks like} My breathing hitched. I remembered seeing Mrs. Curtis wear this almost all of the time when I was younger and still lived in Tulsa.

"Ya know, I remember when Mrs. Curtis used to wear this everyday." Two-Bit said. I laughed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I said and Two-Bit joined in to laugh. I was looking into the mirror with Two-Bit behind me. When Two-Bit reached up to take off the necklace, I moved.

"What's wrong Malory?" He asked.

"I like it. I want to show it to Darry before I take it off. I'm sure he'll remember this one in an instant."

As I was walking over to the door, Two-Bit grabbed my hand. "Wait, before you do I wanna ask Darry something." And he left without letting me answer. I quietly listened to the muffled conversation between my brother and Darry.

 _"Hey Dar?"_

 _"Yes Two-Bit?"_

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do you think Malory could try on some of your mothers clothes? I understand if you don't want her to."_

 _"No not at all. Be my guest. It'll probably fit her because they're both rather petite."_

 _"Thanks Dar!"_

 _"Wait Two-Bit,"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Why do you want her to do that?"_

 _"Because I don't really think what Malory has on right now goes very well with your mothers jewelry."_

 _"That's true. It's all in the dresser beside the stand with the photos."_

 _"Thanks again Dar!"_

 _"Hey no problem!"_

I was in awe about what just went down when Two-Bit walked through the door with his signature grin on his face. "Guess what?!"

"Two-Bit, I'm flattered, but you can't just invade the Curtis' like this! Their parents are dead and you want me to go around wearing their deceased mothers dresses and shit?!" Now Two-Bit was the one in awe about my sudden outburst.

"Malory, he said it was okay!"

"I know! I heard everything... but I don't feel comfortable wearing their mom's clothes! I mean, sure Darry doesn't mind, but what about Sodapop and Ponyboy? What will they think?"

"Malory, stop sweating the small things and live life for once!' Two-Bit walked over to the dresser that Darry told him about. "Gosh, what has that man done to you?"

That man? Who was he referring to? "Who?"

"Robert." Robert was our dad's real name. Two-Bit didn't really like to call dad by _"dad"_ so he called him Robert.

I followed Two-Bit and stood behind him. "What do you mean what has he done to me? He didn't do shit while I was with him! I had to survive my own way! All of his paychecks were spent on alcohol and prostitutes!" I yelled.

Two-Bit opened up one of the dresser drawers, pulling out a couple dresses to confirm the dresser was Mrs. Curtis. He turned around and handed them to me. "Welp, that's not how it works in Tulsa Mal. You're gonna loosen up and I'm gonna force you to if it's the last thing I do!" Two-Bit yelled. He looked at me and smiled. "Now go and put these on!" He said sweetly.

"Why don't you just get out so I can put them on?" Two-Bit nodded and headed out the door. "WAIT!" I called before he left. "Where's Steve?"

Two-Bit looked at me. "Right there." And pointed behind the door, obviously where I couldn't see him.

"Right where?" I asked annoyed. "You know what? STEVE!" I called.

Steve then appeared in the doorway. "What?"

I looked at my brother who was eyeing Steve. I walked over to him. "Ya know what Keith? I'm gonna make you loosen up if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled mockingly from Two-Bit's speech earlier as I pulled Steve into the room and slammed the door on Two-Bit, locking it afterwards.

I walked over to the bed and laid the dresses down onto it. "Malory? Do you need something doll?" I heard Steve say behind me. I turned around and sat on the bed, patting the side of it to signal Steve to come sit down beside me. He got the hint luckily for he made his way next to me and sat down.

"Steve... I gotta tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

I looked at him. "Well... you remember earlier when Two-Bit pulled me onto the porch to talk?" Steve nodded. "Um... he told me I could date you, but..."

Steve looked confused and worried at that moment. "But what?"

I licked my lips. I promised Two-Bit I would tell Steve this, so I was going to. I was never really one to break a promise. "But... he said we have to cut back on the sex," Steve looked taken aback. "Now, I know that may not really affect you that much, but to somebody who just introduced to sex, it kinda does. You understand?"

"So... we can't do it anymore?"

I shook my head and looked at my bare feet. "No, we just can't do it as often," I looked at Steve with a sly grin on my face. Biting my lip I spoke up. "Or... it means we can do it as much as we want-just not get caught."

Steve matched my sly smile. "Now we're talking..." He leaned in. "So... why don't we make it worth it before that rule starts?" I could feel goosebumps cover my skin.

"Of course, but first let me try this shit on like Two-Bit asked me to." I said innocently, running my hand up Steve's thigh. He looked at the dressed behind us, folded up nice and neatly.

He picked them up and put them in my lap. I took them into my grip. I leaned forward and gave Steve a nice and long kiss, not wanted to pull apart, but forced to when someone started knocking on the door. "What?!" I yelled.

"Steve, please come out here!" We heard Sodapop yell. I looked at Steve, got up and unlocked the door and saw Sodapop standing there with his movie star smile. "Hey ladies, what's going on?" He asked while laughing.

"Why do you need Steve, Soda?" I said with a smile.

"Because I need help making some dinner! I think you're gonna like it Mal!" I heard Steve groan and the bed springs squeak behind me. I turned around and saw Steve getting up from the bed.

"Fine," Steve moaned out. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let me know when you're done-I have a surprise for ya when it's alone time..." I could feel my face heat up and Soda pointed it out to be a shade of red he hasn't even seen on Ponyboy. And according to Sodapop, _"That boy can turn the most interesting shade of reds."_

Sodapop walked into the kitchen and I gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before shooing his out the room and closing the door.

 **X**

The first dress was a red polka dotted one that went to about the knees and was pretty puffy. It wrapped around the neck, basically it was strapless. After I put it on { pin/62839357276903309/ - here's what the dress looks like ^-^} and looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. I filled it out pretty well for a fifteen year old wearing a forty year olds dress. The necklace I was wearing matched nicely and I decided to put in some light pink pearl earrings. I smiled with pride. Even though I felt a little uncomfortable wearing these clothes because they belonged to the Curtis' mother, I was still pretty mesmerize by how pretty the clothes were.

I looked up from the dress at my hair and suddenly felt a little under dressed. It was up in a sloppy bun. It didn't go with the dress or jewelry one bit.

I walked over to the door and opened it, peeking my head out a little and spotting Darry sitting in his recliner, reading the newspaper. I noticed Johnny and Ponyboy on the couch talking, just like earlier and saw Dallas on the porch, smoking a cigarette. I already knew where Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were; making dinner.

"Hey Darry?" I called out quietly. He looked up from his paper at me.

"Yes Malory?"

"This may sound kind of weird... but do you have a curling iron or something? Maybe your mom had one?" Darry stared at me awkwardly. I was hiding behind the door, not letting him see what I was wearing.

"Come here," He said out of nowhere. I shook my head no. "Why not? I know Two-Bit made you try on some of mom's dresses," He stood up. "And I know you're wearing one right now. Come on! I wanna see it!"

I slowly pushed myself away from behind the door and hesitated before showing Darry the dress I was wearing along with the jewelry.

His mouth dropped open in utter shock as Ponyboy and Johnny stared at me. I saw a sly smile spread across Johnny's face as Ponyboy's face turned a deep shade of red; confirming Soda's analyzes about how Pony turns many shades of red. Darry walked over to me. "Malory... you..."

"What's going on out he-woah..." I heard Sodapop say from behind me. I turned around, letting the dress twirl around me. I smiled. I loved when dresses did that.

I saw Soda's smile creep onto his face as Steve and Two-Bit stood behind Soda, with the same expression on their faces. Two-Bit pushed past Steve and Soda. "Oh my goodness! LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL MY BABY SISTER IS!" He yelled, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle.

When Two-Bit set me down, he took in my features. I was pretty curvy for my age and this dress really showed that off. My legs were freshly shaven and I was pretty tan; living in California for eight years will never make you pale. I looked up at Steve and Sodapop and I saw Steve slowly push Soda away and make his way past my brother. "Malory..." He said quietly, practically in utter shock; just like everyone else. "You look stunning..."

"This is only the first dress you guys!" I said while laughing. "You guys are seriously making a big deal about no-" I was cut off when I felt Steve's lips softly press against mine.

"Hey! Get a room!" I heard Darry yell. I smiled through the kiss and wrapped my arms around Steve's neck as I stood on my tip toes to reach him. He snaked his arms around my waist when all of a sudden, we heard the front door open.

We pulled apart and saw Dallas standing in the doorway with a sneaky smile on his face. He looked me up and down and I could feel Steve tense up some. "You look very nice Malory." He said smoothly and walked out the door without another word.

Darry cleared his throat. "Malory, I do have a curling iron. It's in the bathroom; second drawer on the right." I thanked Darry and slid out of Steve's grasp despite his protest to go get it.

When I got it and returned to Darry's room to use his _huge_ mirror to make it easier, I got about three curls done before Steve walked in. He closed the door behind him, locking it and leaning against it with his hands on the doorknob. I smiled. "Steve if you try anything I will not hesitate to burn you." I said while laughing.

"Please doll, if I pull anything on you I know that all you're gonna do is just let it happen." I chuckled, surprised.

"Oh really?" I let my curl drop down into my other ones I made earlier and started a new one. Steve took a couple slow and long strides to my side.

" _Really..._ " He said slyly and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I waited a couple seconds before dropping another curl and setting the curling iron lightly down on Steve's arm. I could faintly smell the scent of flesh burning before Steve snatched his arms away. "OW!" He yelled.

I put in a new strand of hair and began curling it. "I told you..." Steve laughed a creepy laugh and walked out of the room.

 **X**

After I finished curling my snow white hair, I changed out of the polka dotted dress and into another knee length fluffy kind of dress that was very colorful. { search?q=60s+plaid+dress&rlz=1CAACAC_enUS568US568&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=657&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=GqtfVaTyI838ggTb14PgDg&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#tbm=isch&q=1960s+dresses&revid=711521539&imgrc=XLdTbj3CpbyWpM%253A%3B1TA6k7B1lJHKRM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Ftumblr_m68hxrVy8k1r2wpejo1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% % %3B500%3B502 - the dress for all you lovlies!}

I put on a three layered pearl necklace and rearranged my hair. I put in some round diamond earrings and opened the bedroom door again. "Darry?" I called out quietly.

"Yes Mal?"

"Wait!" I yelled and ran back into the room and unplugged the curling iron. "I almost set the house on fire, but don't worry. It's all taken care of!" I walked behind the door again and stuck my head out.

"Malory," I heard Ponyboy speak up. "Why do you keep doing that? Just show us the dress already!" Everyone slightly laughed at Ponyboy's outburst.

"I don't know... I have mixed feelings about this one!" I said, sounding whiny and needy.

Two-Bit walked out from the kitchen. "Come on sis! Just show me! You don't have to show everyone else!" I pushed the door open and made it so it was covering me and not letting everyone else see.

"How does it look?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. Two-Bit dropped his hand rag.

"QUINN MALORY MATHEWS YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS!" He all but screamed and picked me up _once again_ and spun me around. When Steve walked out of the kitchen and saw me, his reaction _finally_ made me give in and let him start in on me. I guess he was right; I'd just let it happen. And this time, I did. ^-^


	9. The surprise

**Okay, major smut (if that's what you wanna call this) in the following chapter. A lot of detail and shtuff like that... be prepared and don't say I didn't warn you! ^-^ Use protection while reading this chapter cause it's gonna be like that.**

I closed the door after my brother set me down. When Steve walked out along with Sodapop, his reaction finally made me cave in. He shoved me up against the door, taking my wrists and holding them above my head. He smiled a sly smile, the one that meant you were definitely not gonna get out of this situation as easily as you thought you would or could. He leaned down by my ear. " _Really..._ " He whispered mockingly from our conversation earlier.

I felt my heart quicken and my stomach tie into knots. I let out a shaky and nervous breath. Steve's warm breath on my neck really got my blood flowing. I could hear him smile a wide and proud smile. "Steve..." I said only loudly enough for my boyfriend to hear.

"I told you, I have a surprise when it's alone time." He planted a kiss on my neck, ignoring everyone watching us. I could feel my legs turn to spagetti and my knees go weak.

"But," Steve placed another passionate kiss on my neck. "We're not alone..." Steve chuckled strongly.

He turned the doorknob and I practically tripped over my own two feet before Steve caught me. I was leaning against the door but the weight lightened and lifted when he opened the door. He slammed and locked the door behind us and got into the same position we were on the other side. He still held my hands over my head. This time, his pelvis was against my "area" and he was leaning heavily against it. I could feel him getting hard underneath of me. "And now we are..." He said slyly before he started to suck on my neck.

"Steve..." I moaned rather loudly when he got to my sweet spot. "Steve wait..." He looked at me. "Everyone's gonna know what we're doing and you know Two-Bit doesn't want us to do this..."

Steve let me go and strolled over to the record player in Darry's room. He picked up Elvis Presley's record and put it on, turning it up pretty loudly. I knew this album inside out. The first song was _Can't Help Falling In Love_ and the next one was my favorite Elvis song, _It's Now or Never._

Steve walked back over to me and grabbed my waist, squeezing my sides a little, causing me to gasp. He connected our lips once again, and I don't know what it was with Steve, but he put my hands over my head again, so I couldn't have access of them. Maybe that was the surp- "And this isn't even the surprise yet..." I said out of breath through our kiss. Okay so that _wasn't_ the surprise.

Steve pushed his hard member against my _area_ once again through his jeans, causing me to let out a quiet moan of pleasure. He smiled through our kiss and pulled away, letting us take a breather before he took of his shirt.

This time, when Steve took my hands, he held them to the side of me instead of above my head. He started in on my neck again as he loosened the grip on my wrists. They fell to my sides and I just wrapped them around Steve's neck, bringing him closer to my sensitive skin and saying his name softly while listening to Elvis's soothing voice play in the background.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

 _Darling so it goes,_

 _Some things, are meant to be;_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help... falling in love... with you._

Steve slid his smooth hands down my dress before unzipping the back of it, pulling it forward to get my arms out of the sleves. After that, he slowly slid it down my midsection and down my legs; pushing it to the floor and letting me step out of it before moving it off the the side.

He reached up and undid my necklace without breaking it and threw it onto the dresser. Steve then began sucking hard on my sweet spot that he seems to enjoy teasing me with the most. I let out a moan and then Steve's name. " _Steve..."_

I don't know how or why no one was rapping on the door and telling us to stop what we were doing. I guess they just knew we needed alone time before Two-Bit's new rule took action.

I was left in my bra and panties while Steve still had his jeans on. I tugged at one of the belt loops when I felt Steve leave another new hickey. Steve got the hint and pulled away to let me undo his belt and throw it someone into no-mans-land practically. I undid his button and zipper and flung his pants down as fast as I could, exposing his now rock on knob. _What a turn on..._ I thought mentally.

He chucked his pants beside my dress and now we were _both_ in just our underwear, enjoying each others special company. Steve slid his hands down my curves and leaned down to were his face was in front of my breasts. He looked up for permission. " _Rip it..."_ I said demandingly and Steve got down on his knees and rip my bra; throwing it off into no-mans-land once again; where his belt was. In reality, it was just out of sight on the other side of the bed.

I was left in just my panties as Steve's tongue started to fiddle with my nipple. I left out a hefty moan, then let my breathing hitch and my body relax under his every touch his hands made and every suck his mouth made. Steve sucked, licked and softly nibbled my nipple, enjoying the moans and groans he was earning from me.

His hands soothingly made their way to my upper thigh as he left sweet kisses of love down my chest and stomach while he teased with my thong that I was wearing before he stretched it and ripped that too. His hands rubbed my thighs before his mouth and tongue invaded my personal area.

I moaned sweetly, as Steve lifted one of my legs onto his shoulders to give him more room to work with. I've never felt this good before and I didn't know guys could do this. Steve didn't do it when he had sex the last two times. I mean, yeah I gave him a hand job last time, but I didn't give _him_ a blowjob. And that's exactly what I was gonna do when I took over.

" _Steve!_ " I cried sweetly when his tongue ran over my clitoris. It was sensational. I wanted more. Steve looked up at me and smiled.

"This, my lady, was the surprise," He ran a finger over my throbbing area. "Do you like it?" He said sweetly.

" _Steve... please..."_ I said through clenched teeth. I just wanted him to continue.

"I asked... do you like it?" He said and then licked from the bottom up on my general area.

" _Yes! I do! Steve!"_ He played with his tongue on my most sensitive spot before I ran my hands through his hair. I felt ready to cum, but I didn't want to yet, so I tugged at his hair a little. "Steve... please, I don't wanna cum just yet..."

Steve put my leg down back onto the floor. I almost fell. My legs felt numb. "Oh trust me... you're not," He stood up. "Not without me inside of you..." He walked over to his pants and pulled out a condom. _Great, he thought ahead!_ I thought to myself. But he didn't open it, he put it on the stand and walked over to me. "Now, it's your turn." He said dryly.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted me to return the favor and tease with him. I threw him against the door-damn this door has been through some shit it shouldn't be-and smiled cockily. I slid down onto my knees and saw his member through his boxers. I put my fingers through the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down mockingly. Hectoring Steve was making him impatient and I enjoyed that.

After Steve's boxers were down around his ankles and Elvis's song _It's Now or Never_ came on, a wave of adrenaline coursed though my body. "Oh baby... you are gonna get it..." I said in the sexiest voice I could and slid my tongue across Steve's throbbing penis. He let out a shuddered breath. Oh how I couldn't wait to get him back!

I only took the tip of Steve in my mouth and played around with him, feeling his breathing quicken and hearing it too. I then took as much of Steve as I could into my mouth. I was surprised about how much that was. I was for sure I had a gag reflex-but I was apparently wrong. That made this moment even better than it already was.

 _It's now or never,_

 _Come hold me tight,_

 _Kiss me my darling,_

 _Be mine tonight,_

 _Tomorrow, will be too late,_

 _It's now or never..._

 _My love won't wait._

Elvis's song was basically describing what was going on right now. Steve thrusted his pelvis into me, causing him to tickling to back of my throat. Once again, nothing happened except Steve gaining more and more pleasure. I bobbed my head up and down, moving my tongue in various motions. I heard Steve whimper with pleasure and say my name in the back of his throat. I could tell he was ready because I've learned that was his little habit before he did. I took Steve out of my mouth and wiped my lower lip.

"You're not gonna cum... without me inside of you..." I said somewhat serious and sarcastically from Steve's saying earlier.

I dropped back onto my legs and Steve looked at me with a grin as big as the Cheshire Cats. He walked over to the dresser, unwrapped the condom and rolled it on with ease. I licked my somewhat dry lips.

"You wanna cum?" I nodded slightly with a half cocked smile on my face. "Fine... I guess I'm the lucky lad who gets to make you..." Steve hauled me off of the floor and onto the bed where I was on bottom. I was always on bottom! I wanted to gain control for once and be on top, like when me and him were getting busy at he lot; how I strattled him because I wanted to be in charge for once. I could tell he didn't like it though because he was always trying to flip me so he could he on top.

Steve crawled over top of me and leaned down to where his mouth was breathing down my neck. He slowly entered me and I couldn't help but gasp in sudden pain that was replaced with pleasure after a moment or so.

Steve hauled himself up so that he was staring down on me. When he trusted into me once again, I closed my eyes and gripped the bed sheets. " _Steve... harder,"_ I demanded. " _Faster... more!"_ I was practically yelling.

Steve did as told and moved in and out of me harder and faster. I don't know what it was about that time, but this time it was sensational. Better than the first two times we did it in a _car. My car._ Maybe that's why this time was better. Because we were in a more comfortable place; somewhere we were both comfortable and familiar with. Like in the lot, if Sodapop and my brother didn't interrupt me and Steve's session, I think the couch would've provided more than the backseat of my car did.

I felt a sudden wave of energy pierce through my blood and body. I could feel that I was about to cum, but I didn't want to unless I was in control for once.

I opened my eyes and lifted my knees to Steve's chest and pushed him off of me. He seemed confused until I shoved him down onto the bed and straddled him. I positioned myself on top of my boyfriend and lowered myself into him. This time, no pain was there at all and all I could feel was heaven on earth. This was better than _anything._ This was definitely a do again.

Steve seemed to agree because as I was bouncing on top of him, going in and out like he did when _he_ was on top, he still continued to move his hips up and down. I smiled at his behavior, this was _my_ time to shine. I could tell Steve was always the one who felt like he needed to be the boss.

When I felt my area begin to throb and a sudden hot flash shoot through my sensitive places and my stomach begin to twist here and there, I knew I was ready. And by the way Steve was saying my name and moaning, I could tell he was pretty close too. " _Steven... I'm gonna..."_ I said thoroughly and straight to the point.

"Me too..." Steve strained to say, not letting me finish.

And I came, gloriously, beautifully, to the man I loved more than anything. He just didn't know that yet. Steve thrusted a couple more times before coming silently himself and letting me fall down beside him. My hair sticking to the perspiration running down my forehead, my eyesight and hearing sharper than normal. Me and Steve were breathing pretty hard; we were both out of breath.

"Steve?" I panted.

"Yeah?" He was panting too.

"I don't know why... but that was the best sex I've ever had... and you're the only person I've ever had sex with..." I turned my head and looked at him. He was looking at me already too.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that," Before Steve continued, he sat up and disposed of the dirty rubber we had used. He flopped back down on the bed after laying down the blanket so we could get underneath of it. After we crawled under, Steve continued even though we were both pretty tired and out of breath still. "This time... it felt more comfortable... did you think that?"

I laid my head on Steve's bare chest and put a hand on him too. "Exactly..." I could feel my breathing finally begin to slow down.

"I love you Malory." Steve said as he began playing playing with a strand of my hair. I froze. He said it! HE DID! And I didn't say it first! He was the one!

"I love you too Steve." I said hoarsely as I ran my nails and fingertips up and down his chest, feeling his goosebumps as my eyes began to droop.

"You are _so_ gorgeous..." Steve said again. I didn't know why he always said that.

"Steve, I feel kinda bad..."

"Why's that doll?"

"Because we just did it on Darry's bed." Steve let out a tired chuckle.

"Just relax..." And I let myself fall into a deep and peaceful sleep while Steve continued to play with my hair and say once more, "You are _beyond_ gorgeous..."


	10. Truly Unexplainable

I woke up refreshed. The nauseous feeling in my stomach from the lasagna was gone, I could breathe out of my nose, my head didn't hurt anymore. I practically felt like I could run a marathon. _Thank you so much Steven._

I moved a little and realized that Steve wasn't in the bed with me anymore. What? I thought he loved me!

I smiled to myself and scooted out from Darry's bed, catching a glimpse of the clock and seeing that it was midnight, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and heaved myself up. Once again, my legs felt fine besides that late reaction kind of feeling. I took one step and realized I wasn't wearing anything.

 _Well, I told Steve to rip my bra and he broke my favorite thong so I guess Mrs. Curtis... please have some good stuff!_ I picked up Steve's shirt from the ground and threw it on. I didn't care about not having a bra on, I just wanted some underwear so Steve wouldn't get any ideas again.

I opened up Mrs. Curtis first dresser drawer and saw socks and... _condoms?! She was still doing at her age?! Ew gross!_ And slammed that drawer shut. I opened up the next one and saw bras that were a little too big for me so I shut the drawer and thought about the condoms out of my mind. The third small drawer I opened was her underwear. We were the same size, how convenient.

I picked up a pair of granny panties actually and thought about it for a moment-because they're actually _beyond_ comfortable. I shrugged my shoulders and slid them one; I actually looked pretty good in them. They were, like I said, _beyond_ comfortable. I mean, I wasn't going anywhere so why does it matter?

I shut Mrs. Curtis' dresser and walked over to the door, hesitant to go out of not. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob before opening the door and seeing Steve right on the other side. He had one arm against the doorway and smiling smugly down at me. I jumped a little, but relaxed. "Good evening Miss Mathews, I see you've found my shirt." I just then realized that Steve wasn't wearing a shirt.

I smiled cockily. "Do you want it?" I put my hands at the bottom of the shirt as if I was about to take it off. "Here!" Just as I pulled it up enough to show my stomach, Steve put a hand on my arm.

"No doll please... that won't be necessary. I've got connections." And he shuffled into the bedroom before pushing me out a little and shutting the door, leaving me in the hallway. I was confused and concerned a little. What was he acting so smug about and why?

"Ya know, I don't see why everything is happening in Darry's room!" I said through the door. I was right. Didn't Darry want to go to bed? I sighed and looked to my left and saw the whole gang minus Johnny and Dallas in the living room.

I smiled wide and walked over to my brother and sat down beside him. "Hi..." I said like a four year old.

Two-Bit stared at me. "Well good evening to you too!" He said sarcastically and put an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest, smushing me against him.

"Two-Bit, you're hurting me..." I said as nicely as I could. He let me go, but before I could move, get up or speak, he tackled me and started tickling me. "KEITH EMILIO MATHEWS! AHAHA S-S-STOP!" I yelled through my laughs.

"Why should I?!" He said with a smile in his voice. All of a sudden he did stop. I caught my breath and laid down flatly on the ground with Two-Bit staring at me; his face dropped.

"Two-Bit? What's wrong?" I asked pushing myself up and sitting criss-cross in front of him. He put a hand on the back of my neck and forcefully pulled me towards him.

"What are these?" He said sternly. I threw myself out of his grip. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What are what?" I said completely clueless. He pointed to the hickey's all about throughout my neck.

"These! They better not be what I think they are!" He said adult like. I could see him counting them.

"Oh..." I replied. I was feeling pretty embarrassed to be having this kind of conversation in front of everyone. I looked my brother straight in the eyes. "Well Two-Bit, they are." I said, full of adrenaline.

"Okay." And shrugged them off. That was it? All I had to do was tell him the truth? Okay...? I too shrugged it off and leaned against the wall with my brother.

I heard Darry's bedroom door open and footsteps make their way to the living room. I looked to my side and saw a pair of feet standing beside me. I looked up and then saw Steve wearing a shirt, and holding a new dress in his hands. "Get up," He said softly. I pushed myself up and off of the ground. As soon as I regained my balance, Steve handed me the dress. "Get dressed and all dolled up doll."

I was perplexed. "Why?" I said with a small chuckle in my voice.

"Because, I'm taking you somewhere, and you need to look pretty," I could feel everyone watching me. I didn't like it so I took Steve's hand and dragged him into the kitchen where no one could at least hear our conversation.

"Steve, what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you somewhere nice and I want you to look good okay?!" He smiled and put a hand on mu shoulder. "And don't worry, no one will see us. I have something planned."

"Sex?!" I said shockingly and widened my eyes. Steve laughed.

"Unless you're asking for it," He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed me into Darry's room for like the billionth time. "Now go get ready! You need to look prettier than you already are!"

 **X**

I slid on the dress my boyfriend had chosen for me and it took my breath away. _How does Mrs. Curtis have all these beautiful dresses?!_ I thought. This dress was yet again another knee length dress. { shop/dresses/soda-fountain-dress-in-ginger } It was a cute mustard kind of color with a couple buttons between the chest and an adorable little bow around the waist. The sleeves complimented the dress nicely as did the collar. I spotted a pair of flats the same color as the dress with a small bow on the tip of it in the closet. I slid them on and couldn't help but smile with pride. I put on a pearl necklace with some round diamond earrings and a sliver wedding band.

I re-curled some parts of my hair and applied some makeup before putting on some lotion and opening the door. "Steve?" I called out.

"Ya ready hon?" I heard him yell from the living room.

"Wait," I said and closed the door before pulling out a gray cardigan out of the closet and slipping it on. I cracked the door open. "Now I am..."

"Well then come on doll." I stepped out from the door and turned around to shut it. When I faced the remaining greasers in the living room-Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Steve and my brother-I saw them all looking at me.

"He picked it out!" I said pointing to Steve. Steve strolled over to me and took my hand.

"Are ya ready?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't even know where you're taking me babe..." He lead me towards the front door.

"Hey Randle," I heard a familiar voice say. It was my brother who had stood up and walked beside us. I thought for sure he was gonna start yelling, but when he smiled and said, "Have her back here soon." I felt a weight lift from my shoulders.

As Steve opened the door for me and we stepped onto the porch, he grabbed my hand and led me down the sidewalk. "All that matters right now is you look beautiful and that's all I asked of you."

I didn't say another word and just let Steve lead me to his desired destination with the silent night air doing all the talking for us. Steve stopped me. "What?" I asked.

He pulled out a blindfold from his back pocket. "Now, I need you to put this on..."

I scoffed. "You want me to smear my makeup and mess up my hair for an occasion I don't even know? I don't know babe..." I shifted all my weight onto my right leg.

Steve started putting it on. "Just relax. It'll all be worth it in the end..." I complied and let Steve tie the blindfold on me. "Now just let me lead you, okay?"

"You have been the whole time." I answered sarcastically, earning a smack on my ass.

 **X**

The walk felt like years before Steve finally stopped me and said we were here. "Now can you take this off?" I asked desperately.

I felt Steve's fingers at the back of my head, undoing the blindfold. Faintly, as he was untieing the blindfold, I faintly heard the sound of the song _The Wanderer_ by _Dion and the Belmonts._ One of my favorite songs. "Steve, are you playing music?"

"Maybe, why?" He said slyly.

"Cause I hear it..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve said with a smile.

When he removed the blindfold I had to blink a couple of times before regaining and clearing my vision. When I could finally see again, I gasped. It was _adorable._

Steve had set out a checkered red blanket and had one of those cliche picnic baskets laying beside it. I saw lights hanging in the trees, shining just enough to see the scene going down. I could barely see rose petals scattered across the ground, starting at my feet and leading a path to the blanket. A record player was playing music near a big tree, where the lights were hanging from. There were two camping chairs sitting in front of a campfire and the flames illuminated the night sky, showing off all of the stars and constellations.

It may sound like little, but it was breathtaking when I saw it. Nobody's really ever done anything romantic for me and the only thing I could think to do was twirl around and kiss Steve. Which is what I did. "Steve!" I said excitingly after we pulled away. He was holding my hips and smiling down at me.

"You like it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I exclaimed.

Steve shrugged and brought me over to the blanket as _Come and Go With Me_ by _The Dell Vikings_ came on. "Because it's not that much."

I sat down beside Steve as he pulled the basket towards him and began taking out strawberries, cut up apples and watermelon along with two Cokes for each other. "Steve, it's better than anything I could've ever done." I said sweetly as Steve took out some blueberries and grapes too.

He poured them into one big bowl and mixed them around. "I'm glad that you like it." He said as he bit into a strawberry.

I thew a blueberry into the air and caught it, causing Steve to laugh in between a bite of his strawberry. "I'm glad you did this." I replied.

Me and Steve munched on the provided fruits he brought as we made small talk and listened to the sweet songs the record player played. "Come here," I said as I got up and threw my shoes off to the side.

"What?" Steve asked surprised. "I thought I was the leader here!" He said as I took his hand and tried to haul him off the ground, but he was too heavy.

"I just want to sit in the chairs and talk!" I said as I strained to stand him up.

"Okay! Go sit down! I'm coming!" I smiled in satisfaction and went to go sit down as I heard Steve get up. He sat down in the chair beside me and as I looked at the fire I heard chewing. I looked over and saw Steve holding the bowl of fruits in his lap and eating.

"Really Steve?" I asked. He looked at the bowl than at me with a mouthful of watermelon and apple.

"Wha?" I leaned over and grabbed a handful of fruits and positioned myself in my chair again.

"Steve," I asked as I ate a couple grapes. Steve looked over at me. "Who was your first?"

Steve choked on his apple and spit it out onto the ground, regaining his breath and looking at me. "What?"

"Who was your first?' I repeated as I nonchalantly continued to eat my food.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because you were my first and since we're a thing, I think I deserve to know who your first was." I said honestly.

"Like... the first person I had sex with?" I nodded. Steve leaned heavily against the back of his chair as I lifted my legs over the side and leaned back against the arm rest to stare at him.

"Come on Steve, I won't be mad. Are you mad that you're _my_ first?" Steve looked at me. "I mean, I had a boyfriend back in Cali and he wanted to do it but I didn't let him. Don't you feel honored?"

"Why did you do it with me and not him?" I sighed.

"Because it was mutual. I knew it wouldn't feel right if I had sex with him. I knew I wasn't going to be in California my whole life because he started getting kinky a couple weeks ever after we broke up and I was planning on heading here."

Steve had a sympathetic look on his face. "Oh."

"Now tell me goddamn it!" I yelled with a smile on my face. "And pass me the bowl will ya?" I said while laughing. Steve giggled a little too as he gave me the bowl.

As I started in on the food Steve spoke up. "It was with this girl named Evie. She's my ex and now I can't stand her. She was always so needy and I couldn't stand it anymore. _"I want this, I need that, give me this, give me that,"_ was practically the only words she spoke to me."

I plopped a grape and blueberry into my mouth, creating a unique and sensational new tasting flavor. "Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know... it was during that time in your life when you really wanna know what sex feels like and if it's as great as people say it is. Also, you wanna go around and tell everyone that you're not a virgin anymore and just rub that kind of shit in their faces."

"So you were curious?"

Steve nodded. "Curiosity killed the cat."

I snorted. "Or your virginity..."

Steve ignored me with a funny smile across his face. "Anyways she's history now. Moved to Florida with Sodapop's ex Sandy."

"What? What happened between those two?"

"Sandy got pregnant but it wasn't Soda's... so she sent him one letter explaining everything and headed down with Evie by her side. She never looked back once, either of them."

"Well... did you and Evie breakup before she moved or did she also surprise you?"

" _I_ broke up with her in the worst way possible. Over the phone a week or so before everything happened."

I nodded and continued to eat the fruits when I felt Steve's hands on my feet. "But like I said, that's history... and you're not."

"Thanks babe," I bit into a strawberry. "Did you love her?"

Steve's shoulders fell. "I thought I did. She was also a pretty big whore; but she also came in handy at some times."

"How?"

"She taught me how to do your surprise." He said with a little bit of attitude in his voice. A _good_ kind of attitude.

Now _I_ choked on my apple and struggled to not laugh out loud. When I caught my breath, Steve was looking at me. "How long have we been out here?" I said, trying not to die.

Steve glanced at his watch. "About an hour, why? You wanna start heading back to your brother?"

I shook my head. "Not really," I stood up from my chair and laid down on the blanket, staring at the beautiful night sky and stars. "Come on babe, join the party!"

Steve laid down beside me with an arm around my shoulders as I set down the bowl in between us. I spoke up after I swallowed my last piece of fruit for the night. "Do you love me?"

"We I have for you is more than love. It's unexplainable."

"Is it just because of the sex we have all the time?"

Steve looked at me. "No! It's because I trust you, and I can talk to you about this kind of stuff to you; not just because you're my girlfriend, but because you asked and I answered. And like I said, I trust you."

"Is that what makes a good relationship in your book Steve? Trust?" I asked curiously.

"And the fact that you're gorgeous." He said. Those words made my mind go blank. I didn't even bother to ask Steve why he always said that.

"Well than I love you more than love too babe." I said as Steve's pulled me close to him and we watched the night sky move around until Steve said we should be heading back before my brother bashed his brains in.

Steve was right. Trust was one of the main components to a great relationship. Some people just don't put anymore effort into their relationship and that can also mean it's going downhill. And what Steve said really made me think. What we had was a little more than just love. It was truly unexplainable.


	11. I need to use the bathroom!

**Hey guys, mild smut shtuff in this chapter, it's honestly not** _ **that**_ **bad, but kinda bad enough to put a warning... I guess? I don't know... just enjoy!**

"I had a nice time." I said sweetly as Steve walked me up the Curtis' porch steps.

"I'm glad. So did I." Steve replied with a cocky smile. I could sense he was planning something.

I bit my lip, something that I learned Steve considered to be a big turn on. I could see the expression of his cockiness glisten in his eyes. "Welp, Two-Bit told me to back here. Thanks so much for the wonderful night babe."

"Anytime doll." I reached up and gave Steve a quick kiss on his lips, but he grabbed the small of my back and pulled me in for a longer one. I passionately kissed him back as I could feel his cool hand go underneath my shirt.

I gasped between our kiss but didn't break apart even though he was completely feeling up my breasts. "STEVEN THOMAS RANDLE THAT'S ENOUGH!" We heard someone yell, causing my reflexes to shove Steve off and away from me. It was Two-Bit standing with his arms crossed, leaning on the porch railing.

Steve caught himself before he could flip over the railing. We looked at each other before I gave him a super quick peck on the lips and let him be on his way. I looked over at Two-Bit. "Thank you." He said with a smile before leading me into the house.

Nobody was to be seen except for Darry who was walking out of his room with a big bag. "Where's Pony and Soda?" I asked quietly.

"Sleeping," Darry said. He handed me the bags. "Here; they're the dresses. Two-Bit, can you go get the jewelry box out of my room?" Two-Bit nodded and strolled off, careful not to disturb the sleeping boys in the next room.

I held the bag in my hand as Darry turned around and walked into the kitchen. I put down the bag and followed behind him. "Darry?" He turned around and looked at me while Two-Bit was setting the jewelry box on the coffee table. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Giving me all of your moms stuff! Don't you wanna keep it to remember her by?" Darry walked over to me.

"Malory, sometimes you need to let things go. I don't want my mothers stuff to go to waste like this. And trust me, I have plenty of things to remember her by," Darry shooed me into the living room. "Now just take this stuff and go! Wear another dress tomorrow and remember," Darry picked up the bag and gave it to me as Two-Bit took the jewelry box. "Take good care of them and wear them often."

"Okay..." Me and Two-Bit were finally out the door. "Night Darry!"

"See ya later Mal."

 **X**

"Malory? Hey Malory, wake up!" I peeked one of my eyes open to find Two-Bit shaking me slightly. It was bright outside and I couldn't really remember much of what happened when I got home last night.

"Wha...?" I said groggily. I shifted a little and laid my head back down on the pillow, hoping to go back to sleep but my brother lightly smacked my head.

"Malory get up! We gotta go!"

"Where?!" I yelled annoyed. I realized that I was still in my dress from last night.

"Out!" Two-Bit flicked my ear.

"I don't want to!" I was starting to get fed up with Two-Bit.

"Well you have to," I closed my eyes again. "Malory, if you go back to sleep I will pour this ice cold water on you."

"Bite me..." I mumbled and the next thing I knew, freezing cold water and ice cubes were being dumped on my face and down my neck; soaking my hair and smearing my day old makeup.

I snatched myself up off the couch and spit the water on Two-Bit. "KEITH!" I screamed, causing Two-Bit to trip and scramble away.

I was up and off the couch in an instant. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" When I ran into the dining room, I saw Darry and Steve standing there.

"EAT MY SHORTS!" I heard Two-Bit yell from in the hallway. I was shocked as to why my boyfriend and Darry were here. They were laughing.

"Well you look nice." Darry mentioned. I flicked him off and ran off to find Two-Bit.

I tackled him when I found him in his room. "Malory STOP!"

I slapped Two-Bit here and there and threw punches that I knew didn't hurt him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Two-Bit threw me off of him and got up. When he ran past me, I grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall down. He was clawing to get away. "I'm sorry okay?!"

"BULLSHIT!" I was pulling Two-Bit towards me. I was pretty strong if I do say so myself. I almost had him when out of nowhere I felt someone pick me up by the waist and carry me to the living room. I was refusing and thrashing everywhere, wanting to get my brother back at what he did.

When I was set down, I turned around and saw Steve with a smile of sympathy on his face. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I told him not to do it."

I shoved Steve playfully and turned around to the bag that Darry gave me and rummaged through the dresses. I heard Darry and Two-Bit walk in and sit on the couch as Steve sat down on the floor, in full eyesight of me. I eyed my brother and gave him the finger before I spoke up. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

I heard Darry shift in his seat and saw Steve pick through the jewelry box. I slapped his hand causing him to drop the earrings he was looking at. He moved his hand away like a child when they got in trouble. "We thought we'd take down to The Dingo for some breakfast. You ever been there?"

I shook my head and pulled out a cute white sleeveless dress. { . ?currency=USD&gclid=Cj0KEQjwyoCrBRCl-aa97pKX_t8BEiQAbrs_9AGpoghV0Z6l9xQ0fjHSizy5_RLwFVzd96o0PjhzexcaAnnq8P8HAQ }

It had a lacey kind of top with a black bow in the middle and about three layers of skirts, not that thick though. The black collar is what really caught my attention.

"Well if you boys will excuse me I'm gonna go get ready, Steve stop touching the jewelry." I ordered and picked up the jewelry box along with my makeup bag; and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

After I put on my dress I put my hair into a fishtail braid and let it hang down my back. I washed my face clean and applied my usual makeup: eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and blush with the most tiniest bit of concealer. I fished around in the jewelry box and pulled out a necklace I hadn't seen before. It was a quartz crystal pendant necklace. Too pretty to not put on for the day. I put it on along with a crystal bracelet and once again, white pearl earrings.

I walked back into the living room, ignoring the three boys having a conversation and stopping to stare at me as I put on my plain black flats. I didn't acknowledge them as I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Malory! Are you ready yet?!" I spotted something in my mom's room on the way out from the bathroom that made me walk in there. They were knee high white socks with a cute little lace decoration at the top. I took off my shoes and slid the socks on, they felt super smooth and silky. I put my shoes back on and merrily skipped my way into the room filled with boys.

"You know Ponyboy and Sodapop are waiting on the porch for us?" Darry said as he got up along with Steve and Two-Bit.

Steve and Two-Bit walked to the front door with Darry following in tow and me behind everyone. I felt beyond cute in all honesty. Two-Bit opened the door and walked out as did Darry. But not Steve. When I was getting ready to open the door and walk out, Steve grabbed my hand twirled me around so that I was against his chest. "Steve, what is with you?"

"Nothing, I just like to spend time with my girlfriend. Is there something wrong with that?"

I shook my head no. "Not at all; but when that girlfriends boyfriend is practically living off of sex from their partner, I think that certain girlfriend should be scared, angry and concerned at the same time."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "I'm not doing that."

I loosened myself from Steve's grip. "I never said you were. I was just listing an example."

"And what does that example have to do with us?"

I freed myself from Steve and let his hands fall down to his side. He looked crushed. "Hey, don't give me that look Randle. I still love you."

"Prove it."

I wrapped my arms around Steve's neck and leaned in close to ear. _"Really?"_ I said smoothly.

I stood up on my tip-toes and placed a love bite on his neck, then kissing sweetly. I could feel his breathing and heart quicken at the touch of my lushful lips. I started sucking and kissing, causing Steve to say my name quietly. I really didn't want to have sex right now after I just got all dolled up.

I left two hickey's on my lovers necks before pulling away and walking out the door; leaving Steve to stand in pleasure in the dining room. Darry, Two-Bit, Sodapop and Ponyboy were sitting on the porch and when they heard the door close after me, they all looked up. "What were you doing Missy?" Sodapop asked.

"Excuse me nosey, but that's my business."

"I think that's more of yours _and_ Steve's business." Ponyboy spoke up. I gave him a stare and walked off the porch steps, standing in front of the everyone while the other boys remained on the porch.

"Speaking of Steve, where is that thing you call a boyfriend?" Soda asked, pointing to me.

"Hey, he may be a thing, but he's _my_ thing so back off." Something Steve didn't know was that while I was getting in on him, I snuck his wallet out of his back pocket to tease him with later.

The front door opened a moment later and out came a shell shocked looking Steve. "Hey have any of you guys seen my wallet?" He said, slapping his pockets.

Everyone shook their heads and said no. Then, Steve looked at me. "Did _you_ take my wallet doll?"

I shrugged. "What would I need your wallet for? I thought breakfast was on you guys and plus, I don't have any money to put in a wallet let alone yours," I moved my hands from behind my back and opened up Steve's wallet, pulling out a couple twenty dollar bills. "But _this_ wallet has some money, and I don't have anywhere to put it. I don't have a use for the money either, so once you find yours, you can have it."

Everyone smirked and looked up at Steve who was grinning smugly. Okay, so maybe I _did_ wanna get a little intimate with Steve sooner or later, but this was more fun.

Steve walked slowly down the steps and stood in front of me. I put the money back in his wallet and closed it. "Very funny Malory, now give it to me before I make you pay."

"I can pay you!" I said, causing only my brother to laugh. "There's plenty of money in this wallet to pay you with!"

Steve shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Malory, please give me my wallet."

"I would if I had it," I opened up Steve's wallet and flipped to his drivers license. "Oh _hey!_ This _is_ your wallet! What a coincident! Steve I found your wallet!"

Steve chuckled and slowly got closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. "Are you gonna give it back now that you've found it?"

"I don't know... your hands seem kinda busy right now," Steve squeezed my waist a little, causing me to gasp and drop his wallet from sudden surprise. He didn't pick up his wallet, only scooted it closer to him with his foot.

Steve leaned his forehead against mine and whispered out of complete and udder nowhere, "Shall I make you cum?"

My mouth dropped open and I stared Steve straight in the eye. I heard someone shuffle from behind us, but we didn't pay any attention to it. "Alright you guys, that's enough. Let's go already." Darry said sternly.

I still couldn't breathe or say anything. "Uh... I... Steven,"

"Oh come on," His warm breath on my neck caused me to fall into his trance. "I've made you do it plenty of times before, so what difference will it make now?"

"Not right now..." I said under my breath as I caught Two-Bit standing up from the corner of my eye.

"Guys, let's go already! I'm hungry!" Everyone agreed loudly and headed towards the car as Steve parted away from me, picked up his wallet and walking towards the car; now leaving _me_ to be the one shell shocked in the middle of the place.

 **X**

"What can I get for you guys today?" The waitress named Dorothy asked us sweetly. "Let's start you guys off his some drinks."

"I'll have a water." I said sweetly.

"Pepsi." Ponyboy said.

"Coke." Sodapop answered.

"Tea." Darry replied.

"Lemon water." Steve said.

"Alrighty, I'll be back with that in a second." And Dorothy left.

"Alright guys, go ahead and see what y'all want." Darry said as everyone looked at the menu.

We were all in a booth, Sodapop and Ponyboy on one side, Darry in the middle booth with Two-Bit and me and Steve on the other side. It was a three way kinda booth, where about six people can sit.

"So Soda, how's work at the DX going?" Ponyboy asked to start the conversation. I felt Steve's leg brush up against mine. I looked at him but he was looked at Soda with a half cocked smile on his face.

"Good, how's school?'

"Fine, I guess."

Steve laid a hand on my knee and slowly began running it up to my upper and inner thigh. I cleared my throat. "So guys, where's Dally and Johnny?"

"Dallas is at Buck's and Johnny said he didn't wanna come." When Ponyboy said the word "come" my eyes widened and I could tell Steve noticed and felt my legs tense up too.

"Why not?" I said, trying to ignore my boyfriends roaming hand-but I also didn't want him to stop.

"I don't really know, did he tell you why Darry?" I automatically tuned everything else out when Steve's fingers began making circles and various shapes over my _area_ and also over my thong that I changed into when I was getting dressed earlier.

Steve slowly moved his hand up and into my thong, invading my region, then began playing with me. I gasped and Two-Bit looked at me. "Something wrong sis?"

I swallowed. "What? Oh... uh, no... my leg just... itches..." I lied horribly, earning a glare from my brother. I leaned down to "itch" my leg, but it reality, I just moved Steve's hand around some more, causing Steve's face to smile.

"What's up with you Randle?" Steve looked at Two-Bit.

"Nothing. Just thought of something." I said coolly, not stupidly like I did.

I straightened up and when I did, Steve's fore finger ran over my clitoris slightly, causing me to squeal unexpectedly. Now, everyone including my brother looked at me. I smiled awkwardly. "This damn itch just... won't go away!" I said nervously and pretended to itch my leg.

When I got back up, I took my menu and held it over my face so no one could see my facial expression except for Steve who was beside me and doing all the work. He leaned over. "I told you I'd make you cum..."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Darry asked.

I _was_ about to cum, but not yet. Close, but no cigar. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" I yelled and threw myself over Steve and ran to into the bathroom.

I leaned against the bathroom door, happy it was a one person bathroom. Locking the door, I put a hand under the automatic blow drying and shoved another hand down my underwear to finish the job for Steve. I kept both hands where I had put them; the one under the blow dryer was to keep the noise loud so no one heard me. Luckily, no one interrupted me during my session and just when I was about to cum, I grabbed some toilet paper and put in underneath my _area_ to avoid an embarrassing and massive cleanup.

I washed my hands and left _no evidence what-so-ever_ after I had did what needed to be done. I adjusted my appearance just to be sure, then unlocked the door and walked back to the table calmly. "Excuse me Steve but may I talk to you for a second?"

Steve tried to stood up, but I pushed him back down and put a hand beside my mouth and leaned down to whisper in his ear; careful not to let anyone hear. "I'm sorry but I just finished the job for you..."

Steve looked at me and whispered. _"Really?"_

"But don't worry," I whispered back. "You're payback is soon to come..." I stood up and avoided the faces everyone was giving me. "Now," I said out loud. "If you'd be so kind to move so I could get back in my seat that would be very nice."

Steve stood up so I could get back in my seat and just as Steve sat back down, our drinks came. "Okay, here we go," She gave them out correctly and me and Ponyboy were the only ones to say thank you. "You are very welcome, are you guys ready to order?"

"Not yet." Everyone said.

Dorothy only nodded in understanding. "Take you time, I'll be back in a minute when you're ready."

Two-Bit leaned over to me as I was eyeing up the waffles they had on the menu. "Malory what is wrong with you?" He asked one-on-one.

"I'll tell you later." I said as I decided to get the waffles.

"You better." And he went back to looking at the menu.

When Dorothy came back, I did order the waffles and stayed silent as everyone else ordered. When she left, I placed a hand on Steve's thigh, rubbing my thumb and leaving Steve to suffer; only he didn't. He put his hand on mine and we looked at each other.

We both smiled lovingly at each other and leaned in at the same time for a kiss. We both ended up smiling through it and only hearing Darry chuckled lowly during it. What me and Steve had, was still something more than love. It was _unexplainable._


	12. Larry, Curly and Moe

"So guys, tell me a little about the socs. I haven't really encountered any." I said as we all finished our breakfast. Darry looked at me.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Because everyone's always talking about how mean and bad they are and I haven't even meet one,"

"Well don't." Steve but in, taking a sip of his lemon water.

"I thought they hung around here."

"They used to," Ponyboy said. "Until this place became more of a greaser hang out spot. If any soc comes near here, they know they're screwed."

I blinked. "Well... do they still come around here?"

"Sometimes." Now Sodapop was speaking.

"What does sometimes mean? A lot? Not that much? Like...?"

Two-Bit sighed. "Malory, remember how I said to stop sweating the small things and loosen up?" I nodded. "Well this is one of those times where you should do that."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Excuse me Steve." I said looking over at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you move so I can get out real quick?" I asked. Steve did and I stood up, stretching. "I'll be right back."

"Where ya going?" Two-Bit said as I was making my way towards the doors.

"Out for a second."

I walked outside and let the warm air brush against me as the cool breeze hit me. Secretly, I slid a cigarette with me and lit it up. I'm not much of a smoker, only when things kinda stress me out. And that's not a lot believe it or not. I only smoke about once a week, or sometimes once a month.

I let the sweet nicotine relieve my worries and leaned against the building wall. I closed my eyes for a moment and not long after I heard a car door close. I opened my eyes and spotted a blue mustang parked out front with about three boys dressed very professional like walking towards the door. Except they didn't go in, they stopped at me.

I blew my cigarette smoke in their faces because I recognized them to be socs. "Can I help you boys?"

The one in front of me chuckled. "I haven't seen you around here before little lady. What's your name?"

"Listen, boys. You seem like very nice people and I know your socs," I started off, taking another drag on my cigarette.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Being the younger sister of greaser Two-Bit Mathews, I don't think he would really appreciate me associating with you guys. I'd be more than happy to sit down and have a nice conversation if I wasn't related to who I am, but I just can't," The boys looked surprised. "I apologize."

The one boy leaned in closer to me and put a hand right beside me head, leaning against it. "Then don't tell him..." He said sneakily.

I threw my cigarette on the ground, trying hard to not show that I was getting pretty scared. "I don't think I should do that... and maybe he was right. I shouldn't talk to you."

I tried to walk back inside The Dingo but the one main soc shoved me against the wall. "Ya know, you seem like a nice girl. So that's why I'm gonna go easy on you."

My breathing hitched. "Please just leave me alone. I have a boyfriend and..."

The soc shoved me hard against the wall. "This won't hurt if you just go along with it!" He grabbed my hair and pulled on it, smacking my head against the brick of the building.

"TWO-BIT!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear. I was lucky because about a second later, the restaurants door flew open and out came Superman, Sodapop and Two-Bit.

A three on three match began and my attackers were losing, just like my vision. I think they hit my head a little to hard because it was throbbing and I was losing my sight. I slid down to the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Malory?" It was Ponyboy. He was down beside me on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts..." I said quietly. I looked around. "Where's Steve?" I was getting pretty tired.

"Inside paying," Ponyboy stopped for a minute. "Here he comes."

"Malory!" I heard Steve yell. I felt his arms pick me up from the ground. (bridal style like always) "Did they hurt ya?" I couldn't reply because my eyes were closing and the pain in my head was unbearable. I felt Steve shake me. "Malory?"

I snapped my head up and tried to open my eyes. I probably looked high. "What?"

"Those... are the socs. Now you know why I told you to stay away from them."

Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps and the pounding of feet make they way towards me; but I blacked out before I could hear or say anything.

 **X**

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know..."

"What happened?"

"Socs."

"Fuck... who were they?"

"Larry, Curly and Moe... how would we know?! We don't talk to socs!"

"What did they look like?"

"One was bald, one had curly hair and the other had a bowl cut. Dallas! We weren't paying attention! We were too busy beating the shit out of them!"

"Where did it happen?"

"The Dingo."

"Did they hurt her?"

"All she said was her head hurt."

"She probably hit it against the wall."

"It's brick so if she did then it's gonna be one fantastic headache when she wakes up."

"I _am_ awake..." I said groggily, having enough of the conversation that was going down. I didn't like people talking about me, just how I don't like people looking at me.

"Hey, hey hey!" Two-Bit said a little _too_ loud. I moaned in pain. My head was throbbing and I couldn't even move my head.

"Stop yelling," I moved my head ever so slowly, my eyes still closed a bit. "Where are we?"

"My house." The three Curtis brothers said in union.

I opened my eyes all the way and saw Dallas sitting in front of me along with Two-Bit; Sodapop and Darry were in the kitchen; Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting against the wall and Steve was at my feet on the couch. I was laying down on it and it was pretty comfortable. "Oh..."

"You feeling okay baby?" Two-Bit asked as he rubbed my arm.

"My head hurts like shit..." I said tiredly. Suddenly, I realized I had to use the bathroom. "I have to pee..." I tried to get up but I suddenly felt a hand on my chest pushing me back down onto the couch.

"Um... I don't know sis." Two-Bit said.

"What? Do you want me to piss right here?" I looked at Two-Bit. "Cause I'll do it." I wasn't gonna actually do it.

"Okay, just be careful." Two-Bit and Dal moved out of my way and as soon as I sat up, my head felt like it was gonna explode.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled. I put my head in my hands and sat there for a minute.

"You need some help doll?" I heard Steve say from in front of me. I nodded and the couch weight shifted. Steve grabbed my hand and slowly helped me off of the couch.

I stumbled a little, almost falling completely out of Steve's grip when I took my first step. "I think I'm good..." I said and Steve hesitated before letting go of me.

I made my way to the bathroom slowly but surely and did what I had to do.

After all was taken care of, I looked in the mirror. I ran my hand across the back of my head and flinched when I felt a bump. That was nice wasn't it? _Great, now I'm gonna be in severe pain when I wash my hair!_ I thought.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I thought about what just happened between me and socs... letting my mind remember what happened between me and my dad that was greatly similar to what just happened.

 _"You are worthless..." He said as I grabbed my stuff to leave for school._

 _"I'll see ya later." I said, trying to ignore the anger in my dad's voice._

 _He got up from his chair. "Where in the name of hell are you going?!"_

 _"School..." I said. I was getting scared._

 _"Sure you are," He said back down. "Probably just off to go grind that boy Alex."_

 _"He's not my boyfriend anymore and we never did it."_

 _He threw the bottle at me and stormed over to me. "Don't lie to me!"_

 _He grabbed my hair and snatched on it. "I'm not!" I tried to plead with him._

 _He slammed my head into the wall. "I don't even know why you're here! I didn't want you to begin with!"_

 _"And I don't want to be here either!" I punched my father in the stomach and took off out the door despite my head's protest._

"Malory?" A knock on the door brought my back to reality. I unlocked it and opened the door to see Two-Bit standing there. "You alright?"

I tried to push the memory out of my mind but it wouldn't go away, so I puffed my chest out and took a deep breath, nodding at my brother. "Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't pass out in here." I couldn't for the life of me stop thinking about my dad and all the bad things he's done to me; causing tears to well up in my eyes. I brushed them away hurriedly in hopes that Two-Bit wouldn't see them.

"I'm fine..." I said in a somewhat shaky voice.

Two-Bit's face dropped and I lowered my head and stared at the floor. Two-Bit put a finger on my chin and lifted my head up to look at him. He was tall compared to me. "Hey... what's wrong sis?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?"

"You look like you're about to cry," I shook my head once again and felt a tear slide down my cheek. "You are crying!" Two-Bit said with depression and worry in his voice.

I wiped it away and felt another tear. "I'm fine..."

Two-Bit put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

"I don't wanna talk about it... it's nothing."

"Come on Mal, you can tell me anything."

"I know, I just don't want to."

"Malory," I shoved myself away from Two-Bit.

"I'm fine okay?!" I screamed. I walked into the living and ignored my headache. I grabbed my shoes and slid them on.

"Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter?" And walked out the door only to sit down on the hanging porch swing.

 **X**

I was luckily left alone to ponder about my thoughts and calm down some while I gently rocked the swing. I heard the screen door open and looked up to see Johnny walking out. "I'll see ya later Mal." He said.

"You too Johnnycake." And didn't say anything else while I watched Johnny walked down the street.

I wondered what it was with him. Always so quiet and tensed up all the time. I knew him and Ponyboy were really close and stuff, but I wanted to know why Johnny and I never got close to each other.

I didn't think about it too much because the screen door opened again and out came... Sodapop? What did he want? He walked over to me and sat down beside me on the swing. It was a minute or so before he spoke up. "What's up with you Malory?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Tensed up all the time. Just like Johnny," He chuckled. "And why were you acting so weird at The Dingo this morning?"

"What do you mean _again_?"

"You know, that _itch_ on your leg when we including you know there was no damn it. What was wrong with you?" I looked at him. "Oh come on, I won't tell anyone."

I smiled sarcastically. "Really? You won't tell," He nodded. "Well I don't believe that."

Sodapop seemed flabbergasted. "And why not?'

"I knew you told Two-Bit about what me and Steve did. Steve told you and you just couldn't keep your mouth shut to save your life. You just had to tell Two-Bit," Soda opened his mouth. "And don't you lie to me because Two-Bit even told me you told him. _And_ I could hear you tell him the other day and when me and Steve went to go talk."

Soda laughed. "Yeah, you guys sure "talked" alright."

"This is the exact reason why I don't tell you things Soda."

Soda nudged me a little. "Malory, if you don't tell me what was going on with you at The Dingo I'm not gonna stop bothering you about it until you do, so you might as well confess. You're gonna tell someone sooner or later and it's bound to get back around to where I know about it."

"Fine, you really wanna know what happened?" Soda nodded eagerly. "Well, believe it or not underneath the table Steve was also pretty busy himself."

Soda's face shifted. "Wait what?!"

"Steve's hand was down and about, getting things pretty heated with my lady parts," I said straightforward. "You wanted the truth so there you have it."

Soda's facial expressions were indescribable. "So Steve was basically giving _you_ a hand job?"

I nodded truthfully. "If that's what you wanna call it."

"Then what did you run to the bathroom for and whisper to Steve afterwards?"

"I went to the bathroom to finish up for Steve because I couldn't just cum at the table, and afterwards I told him something that's between just me and him."

Soda nodded in understanding. "I see," He got up and patted my leg. "Welp Malory, your secrets safe with me. Promise!" But as soon as Soda walked into the house, I heard him yell, "HEY TWO-BIT GUESS WHAT?!"

I just chuckled and laid down, letting the wind rock the swing and sooth me into a light nap.


	13. You're punishment

**Hey, hey, hey guys.I'm guessing you guys know what this is for because I only write a note to warn y'all about SMUT! Whoopity do da! Enjoy this chapter and be safe ^-^**

"Does your head feel any better?" Darry asked as he sat down beside me on the porch swing.

"I guess... I fell asleep so I wasn't really paying any attention to it," Darry gave me a look. "Why? Should I?"

"If you have a concussion it's not good to go to sleep." I scoffed.

"Darry, I can assure you I don't have a concussion, you need to chill out." Darry stood up.

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

Darry was making his way to the door. "Actually," He turned around to look at me. "Can you tell Two-Bit to come out here?"

"Sure." And Darry disappeared into the house as the sun was just beginning to set.

Surely enough, a minute or so later Two-Bit came strolling towards me as happy as could be. "You ready to fess up sis?" He said as he sat down.

"Pardon me?"

"Is it true about what happened at The Dingo with you and Steve?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was fucking Sodapop wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah..." I stood up.

"Wait here," I said and marched into the house. I looked around, _beyond_ furious. Darry was in the kitchen as Ponyboy was doing homework at the coffee table with Steve watching TV on the couch.

"Hey doll, wha-" I cut Steve off.

"SODA!" I yelled. I heard something fall from in the kitchen. I walked into the range of the kitchen and saw Sodapop standing with soapy hands, like a deer in headlights. He had dropped a pan. Dallas came walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Mal, how ya doing?" I took one threatening step towards Soda and saw him take a small step back.

"I told you... you told me..." My breathing shifted with every step I took. "What the FUCK?!" I yelled.

"What?!" He said, trying to sound and look innocent.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Soda smiled.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault Steve felt you up at The Dingo and got busy!" He dried his hands and everyone looked at me.

"Wait, what?" Dallas said, walking beside me.

Soda tried to run past me but I caught his shirt and shoved him up against the wall. "I don't even wanna know what made you decide to say that... but if it was just to get all the attention on yourself; I swear to god that when I'm done with you, you won't be able to even _see_ the spotlight you try to put yourself in..."

"Malory, pl-" I shoved his harder against the wall.

"I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled between clenched teeth. Steve got up from the couch and walked over to us.

"Hey babe, calm down..." Steve put a hand on my shoulder but I shoved it away.

"HO, HO, HEY HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I heard Two-Bit yell. Everyone looked at him and Soda took that chance to scatter away from my hold on him. "Yo Malory," Two-Bit pointed at me and motioned for me to come to him. "We need to talk. Now." He sounded demanding.

I straightened my dress and myself up and walked out onto the porch and sat back down on the swing with Two-Bit right beside me. "So, can I help you?" I asked politely.

"You never answered me, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Malory, if you act dumb with me things are gonna start changing around here." I finally gave in.

"Yes, but what all did Soda tell you?" I could stab Soda if I could.

"He told me that Steve gave you a "hand job" while we were there."

I blinked. "That's it?"

"And that the reason you went to the bathroom was because you made _yourself_ finish up, am I right?" I looked at my feet. "Am I right?" Two-Bit asked again.

"Yes! But so what?! I can bet my whole life you've done some pretty naughty things with girls that are far beyond worse! And hey! I'm at the prime of my youth, and I'll only be young once!"

"But you'll be stupid you're whole life," Two-Bit muttered. I punched him, earning a rough laugh from him. "And in case you're wondering, yes, I have done worse things with a girl."

I cringed. " _Ew..._ Two-Bit I don't wanna hear about it!"

"It was winter break in the year of '65. I was sixteen years old and I was going with this pretty busty blonde named Kathy. We broke up a couple months ago, but anyways. I was feeling her up and when I grabbed her tit, I rea-"

"TWO-BIT STOP!" I yelled, pushing him off the swing. He laughed and stood up. I wondered how Two-Bit could be so laid back about this.

"Hey, you asked for about it!"

I was taken aback. "You liar! I just said you _did_ it, I don't want to _hear_ every detail about it!"

Two-Bit walked his way to the door and just as he was walking in, he yelled back, "I ATE HER CUM STRAIGHT FROM HER PUSSY!"

I threw a pillow at him. "KEITH!" And he laughed like a maniac as he shut the door. About five minutes later, Steve came out. "Hey babe," I greeted as I patted the seat beside me, wanting Steve to sit down. He sat down and put an arm around me, letting me snuggle close to him. He sighed and I looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

He looked down at me. "Ya know, I'm really sorry about what I did at The Dingo this morning. It was pretty immature and I know I completely embarrassed you. I didn't mean for it to end up like that," I stared at Steve, wide eyed. "I was gonna stop, but when _you_ moved my hand around, basically asking for more, I just went with it. I'm sorry."

I sat up. "Hey, it's okay. It was pretty much my fault anyways," I nudged Steve. "And I never said I didn't like it." I said, biting my lip.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that because you're just setting yourself up for a punishment." Steve pushed his chest up against mine.

I put a hand on his chest. "Hey, remember what I said earlier? _Your_ punishment is what's headed this way." We both leaned in and kissed, a moment or so passed before Steve started leaning forward and I was laying down with Steve on top of me. He laid his cool hand at the bottom of my dress and moved it up. I gasped and didn't do anything until his hand was at my breasts. I could feel Steve's tongue begging for entrance but I refused and when his hand began squeezing and fondling my breasts, I gasped. Steve took it as a chance to enter and he did; I welcomed it without any hesitation.

I, along with Steve, didn't give a shit that we were out in the open. I'm pretty sure anybody who was in the position we were in wouldn't have given a second thought about what they were doing either.

I wrapped an arm around Steve's neck and pulled him close, letting my free hand wander around dangerously close to his hardening area. Steve moaned through our kiss as I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

I could feel Steve trying to undo my dress, my I shook my head. "Um, no sirree," I said after I pulled away from our kiss. "This is _your_ punishment. There is no good in it for you, so please remove your hand from my dress," Steve did and just as he was about to move his hand from my breast, I grabbed it. "Not that one..." Steve only smiled and went back in with his hand and the kiss.

I unbuttoned his jeans and slid my hand over Steve's hardened shaft and felt his breathing delay. I hectored Steve by palming his boxers, getting more and more turned on by the moans I earned. " _Shh_..." I teased Steve. "You have to be quite babe..." Steve only continued to invade my mouth, ignoring my commands.

When I reached up and fiddled with the elastic on Steve's boxers, I could hear him mumbling something like "just fucking do it or I'll do it to you..." causing me to giggle slightly and _finally_ put my hand's down his boxers and grasp his fully erect and throbbing manhood.

 _"Oh my god, Malory..."_ Steve muttered as I could feel him tighten the grip of my breast and his mouth begin to move down to my neck. I started slowly, only to torment him as he sucked hard and left an uncountable amount of love bites and hickey's.

I then started to heat things up a bit and rub my finger up Steve's willy slowly. I then wrapped my hand around Steve and pumped. Harder and faster instead of going easy on him. I was getting the revenge I was waiting for.

Steve moaned in sudden pleasure in they way that I could tell he did not expect what was going on as he fiddled his tongue over my sweet spot. " _Malory..."_ Steve moaned between clenched teeth, I could feel his breath against my neck.

I didn't stop, I went faster and faster until Steve said my name in the back of his throat, a sign that he was ready. And just as I could tell he was about to, I stopped. Steve's hair fell over his face and tickled my forehead. I moved my hand away from Steve's dick, but not out of his boxers. Steve took a breather, then looked at me. "Really?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

 _"Really..."_ And started in on him again.

I was probably having a little too much fun with Steve, being in control since _Steve_ always wanted to be in control. This was one of the best god damn things in my opinion.

This time, when Steve was ready, I let him cum into my hand. I couldn't have given a shit. Steve let out a breath and heaved himself beside me. We both sat up and looked at each other. I held my hand out and just stared at it as Steve redid his pants and buckle.

"Try it." Steve said out of nowhere. I looked at him.

"What?!" I squealed.

"Go on, just do it." I stared at Steve surprised.

"Ew, no!" I looked at Steve and he had a devilish smile on his face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Because when some people are giving a guy a blow job and he cums in their mouth, they swallow it and keep the heat going," I cocked an eyebrow. "And some people say it's not that bad."

I lifted my hand to my face and sniffed Steve's "stuff". I couldn't really smell anything. "I don't know... great, now you're making me curious!"

Steve laughed. "Just try it!"

"I'm scared!"

"Do it!"

"I don't wanna!"  
"Come on!"

"Ya know what? You do it!"

"No, gross!"

"Then why should I do it?!"

"Because... because!"

I moved my hand to right below my mouth and heard Steve gasp. "You're actually gonna do it?" He said shocked.

"If it means you'll shut the hell up then maybe!"

I slowly dipped my tongue into Steve's cum and as soon as I did, it tasted salty and it made me gag. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I shot up from the swing with Steve dying and crying of laughter and ran into the house and to the bathroom. "Steve you're disgusting!" I screamed as he walked through the door with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

I turned on the sink and ran my hand under the hot water, scrubbing the nasty liquid goop stuff off of my fingers and palm of my hands, then moving my mouth underneath the running water and letting it rinse my mouth out along with my tongue.

Steve was still laughing as he sat down on the couch. "OH MY GOD," He said as he wiped the tears and held his stomach. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!" And started coughing from laughing so hard. As I turned off the bathroom light and walked into the kitchen to swipe a Pepsi from the fridge, I heard Steve begin to sputter and wheeze.

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him. "Steve, it wasn't _that_ funny." I took a swig of my drink.

"It's not t-t-that..." He caught his breath. "J-j-just your FACE! AHAHAHA!" I rolled my eyes once more and turned around to see Two-Bit standing behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked. I almost choked because he scared me.

"Just Steve bein an asshole," I said and looked back at Steve who was soon accompanied by Sodapop. I snapped my fingers, getting my boyfriends attention. " _You,_ do not tell him _anything."_ I ordered Steve. Soda looked offended. "I mean it." Steve nodded and finally stopped laughing to catch him breath.

I looked back at Two-Bit and saw Darry standing behind him. "I'll talk to you guys later, especially you Darry," Darry looked around and pointed at himself.

 _"Me?_ " I nodded.

I turned back around and walked over to Steve. "Hey, zip up your pants handsome before anyone gets any ideas," I said out loud. "Especially your boyfriend over there." I pointed to Soda.

"Where you goin?" Steve asked as he took hold of my hand and pulled me over the side of the couch and causing me to land upside down in his lap.

"Home for a bit. I don't know if Two's coming."

"I am." My brother spoke up as he put on his jacket.

"Why?" Steve said all whiny as he brought his face closer to mine.

I laughed. "You look really funny upside down." I went to poke Steve's cheek, but missed and poked his eye.

"Ow!" He said, flinching away and covered his injured eye.

I couldn't help myself but laugh out loud. "I'm so sorry!" I said through my laugh.

"No you're not!" He complained like a little kid.

"Man up! You're not a boy scout!" Steve moved his eye.

"You have no room to talk."

I put my hands on Steve's cheek and brought him down to where our lips were _almost_ touching. "I guess I'll see you later babe."

"Night doll." And I brought Steve to my lips.

I slid out from Steve's lap and looked back at my brother who was nonchalantly sipping obnoxiously loud on _my_ Pepsi. "Let's go Two-Bit." I said as I reached down and pulled up my socks and slid on my shoes.

Two-Bit walked up to me. "Kay, goodnight guys!" Two-Bit called.

"Night!" Everyone yelled in union. Two-Bit opened the door for me and I left for night, after waving to everyone. Two-Bit followed close behind.

"Hey, can I have that back now?" I asked as I reached for my Pepsi. Two-Bit held it up in the air, out of my short person reach.

"If you can reach it." I tickled Two-Bit's armpit, causing him to squeal and drop my drink and break the glass everywhere.

"Gee, wow! Thanks Two-Bit! Now I'm gonna starve!"

"From dehydration?" I shoved Two-Bit playfully.

"Shut up." Two-Bit wrapped an arm around me and smooshed me tightly against him as we were walking home.

"Aw, come on! You love me!"

"Sure..." I said into my brothers chest. He squeezed me tighter. "I do love you though."

"I know!" And we walked home just like that, with me practically suffocating against my brothers chest. But I didn't mind. As long as I knew Two-Bit was with me, I never really let anything worry me. _I didn't mind._


	14. It's Now Or Never

***I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton or It's Now or Never by Elvis Presley! You guys should really listen to that song, it's so good. =^-^=**

"Hey Mom!" I said as I walked in the front door with my brother right behind me. I saw my mom grabbing her keys and coat. "Where ya goin?" I asked.

"Work, night shift," She said gently. "I'll see you later hon." She gave me a kiss on the cheek along with my brother and headed out the door.

I flopped down on the couch. "Damn, ever since I got here I've barely gotten to see Mom. Hey, tomorrow's Monday right?" I asked as Two-Bit cracked open a beer.

"Yup." He sat down on the floor and switched on Mickey Mouse.

"Don't people have school tomorrow?" Two-Bit nodded. "What grade are you in? Wait, you're eighteen right?"

"Yup." Two-Bit repeated.

"So you should have graduated by now, right?" Two-Bit nodded. "Have you?"

"Nope." Two-Bit still stared at the TV.

"What? What grade are in then, senior?"

"Nope. Junior." I almost choked.

"Junior?! Why? How have you gotten held back that much?"

Two-Bit stood up without turning off the TV. "I just like school and don't want it to end! All of my friends are there. Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve sometimes because of work, and Dallas if you can catch him."

Two-Bit sat down beside me. "What about Sodapop?"

"Dropped out when his parents died. Works full time at the DX while Steve works part-time," Two-Bit put an arm around me. "And you young lady, are going to get registered tomorrow. If you're stayin here than you're gonna go to school. And that's not a request, that's an order. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" I yelled and Two-Bit laughed. "What time is it?" I asked.

Two-Bit looked at the clock. "About ten thirty."

I didn't answer my brother, only snuggled closer to him and let the sound of Mickey Mouse lull me to sleep and the warmth of my big brother.

 **X**

"And your name is?" The assistant principle asked me as I requested to get registered.

"Quinn Malory Mathews. I go by Malory though..." I sat down in the chair.

"No problem sweetie," The lady looked up from her papers and glared at me. _"Mathews?"_

I nodded. "Yes..."

She pointed her pen in my direction. "Are you by any chance related to Keith Mathews?"

"He's my brother." I answered. The lady smiled delightfully.

"Then how come I've never seen you around here?"

I smiled in return. "Oh, our parents got a divorce a while ago when I was about six and our dad moved to California, and I had to move with him. I came back here and now I'm living with my mom and my brother along with our younger sister."

The assistant principle started writing stuff down and sorting through papers. "You're a very lucky lady Miss Mathews. Keith is such an eye opener. He has such a sense of humor and never fails to put a smile on my face even though he's in here about every other day."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Always ditching class, starting fights, failing classes," She looked at me. "If you could, you should try and get him under control Malory. He's been held back way too much, and if he doesn't pass this year and go into his Senior year, I'm afraid Mr. Jackson and I, who is the principle, are going to have to kick Mr. Mathews out of high school."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. We cannot have Keith be a permanent resident here. And we all know he's only here for "kicks" and his friends. High school is about learning and preparing students for college; not a hot spot for a hang out."

I nodded in understanding. "Exactly."

She started handing me some papers. "Oh, pardon me but my name is Mrs. Ramsey. These are just some papers to get filled out by your parents/guardian. If you could have them back as soon as possible, then I'll have you schedule and you can start Wednesday as a sophomore."

"Thank you so much." I shook Mrs. Ramsey's hand and got up from the chair.

As I was walking out the door Mrs. Ramsey called my name. "Malory," I looked back at her. "Are you too just here for kicks?"

I shook my head. "No ma'am. I was forced." And I left with a half cocked smile on my face.

I started off down the hallway when I heard the pounding of hurried footsteps behind me. "Malory!" Someone yelled.

I turned around and saw my brother running towards me. "Hey Two-Bit." I said as he started to slow down and walk beside me.

"How'd it go?"

I showed him the papers. "I start Wednesday, sophomore!" I said with a smile. Two-Bit hugged me.

"I knew it!"

I shoved away from his grip. "And _you're_ not off the hook so easy pal."

"What?" Two-Bit said as he opened the front building doors for me. "Ya wanna come with me down to the DX for some lunch?"

"What about Ponyboy and Johnnycake?"

We started walking. "Johnny ditched today and Ponyboy's already there. I was waiting for ya and that's why I didn't go with him."

"Oh," I said. We were walking down the sidewalk in the warm weather when I started up. "Two-Bit, you're gonna have to straighten yourself up and get your act together."

Two-Bit looked at me. "What?"

"Mrs. Ramsey was talking to me and said that if you don't start taking high school seriously, she's gonna kick you out. Her and Mr. Jackson."

Two-Bit chuckled. "Mrs. Ramsey, that old hag? Gosh Mal she's just sayin that cause she hates me!"

I shook my head. "No she doesn't Keith. She actually told me she enjoy's your sense of humor and she's gonna be really disappointed if she does have to kick you out."

"Really?" Two-Bit asked with sincere sympathy and concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Two-Bit sighed and started kicking a rock as we slowly approached the DX where Sodapop and Steve were. "She said you're gonna have to start passing classes to make it to your senior year, and if you don't graduate Junior year, she really is."

"Damn, I thought I could get away with it." Two-Bit said as we walked up to the small building.

"Keith, this isn't elementary school anymore. This is big time, the real world." Two-Bit huffed as I kept a firm hold on my papers.

We walked into the gas station and saw Sodapop behind the front counter. "Good morning sexual! How can I help you siblings today?" Sodapop greeted, full of energy.

I flicked him off and leaned against the counter as Two-Bit hocked a pack of smokes. "Where's Steve?" I asked normally.

Soda pointed to the garage. "Working on a car. Be careful though, it's dirty and oily and I don't want you to get your dress dirty."

"Thanks Pepsi-Cola." I said and made my way to the garage.

 **X**

The dress I was wearing today was a black dress with white flowers on it. The sleeves stopped down about around my elbows and the dress itself stopped around my knees. I looked around the car that was parked and noticed a pair of legs sticking out from underneath it. { search?q=black+dress+with+white+flowers&rlz=1CAACAC_enUS568US568&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=657&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=9y5jVZ3oJcfbsATqvoPIDQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#tbm=isch&q=1960s+dresses&imgrc=VNlJ8tQtAwbLAM%253A%3BHhtAjzLp0J694M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ffashion% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ffashion% %3B140%3B237 }

I skipped over to them and noticed an assortment of tools beside the car. I reached down and picked up a wrench, something I didn't really know what it was. I looked at the car and studied it. It looked awfully familiar.

 _Wait, this is my car!_ I thought. It was! My '57 Chevy Bel Air! I smiled in delight and checked inside the car to make sure it was my car. I noticed the interior and saw mysterious stains in the backseat, confirming it _was_ my car. I jumped in joy.

"What the fuck?" I heard Steve say to himself as he reached out and tried to grab a tool. "Soda!" He yelled.

Sodapop came strolling out. "Yeah?"

"Where's the wrench?" Soda looked at me and saw I was holding it. I shook my head no.

"I don't know, why don't you come out and look for it."

"Whatever." Steve mumbled and Soda went back inside.

I strolled around the garage, unnoticed by my boyfriend and saw a radio. I flicked it on and the song that was on was _Little Bitty Pretty One_ by _Frankie Lymon._ I began singing along to it.

 _Little Bitty Pretty One,_

 _Come on and talk to me,_

 _Lovey Lovey Dovey One,_

 _Come sit down on my knee._

I was strolling around, dancing by myself when I heard Steve rolling out from underneath my car. I stopped and hopped down behind the car, hiding from him. "What the hell?"

He walked over to the radio and I shot up. "No! I like this song!" I said with a smile on my face.

Steve turned around. "Fuck! You scared me!" He said. He laughed and walked over to me. "What are you doin here?"

He tried to put an arm around me, but I backed away. "Don't! You're all dirty." I said.

I walked away from him but he followed teasingly. "Come on Mal! I thought you loved me!"

"So did I! But apparently you don't love me!" I twirled the wrench in my hand.

"And why would I think that?"

"Because you wanna get my dress dirty!" Steve noticed the tool looming around in my fingers.

"Where'd you get that?" I pointed to the pile of tools. "Give it back." He said as he came dangerously close to me.

"How do I know it's yours?" I joked.

"Are we really gonna do this again?"

"What do you mean?"

"The wallet thing. Just give it here."

I shook my head no as I bit my lip. Steve sighed, noticing his turn on. He made his way towards me and as I backed away and around the car, I dropped the wrench. I screamed and moved away from it to avoid the heavy object from hitting any on my toes.

"Whoops..." I said with a laugh and looked at Steve who had his arms crossed and was tapping his toes, obviously annoyed.

"See? Consequences doll," I slowly walked over to him and reassuring the grip on the school papers. I hopped onto the hood of my car and Steve walked towards me, standing in front of me he pointed to the papers. "What are those?"

"Papers."

"For what?"

"School."

 _"School?"_

"I start Wednesday."

"Really?"

"Sophomore."

"Why?"

"Two-Bit forced me."

"I see."

Everything was quiet until Elvis Presley's song _It's Now Or Never_ came on the radio. I laughed. "Well this sure brings backs some memories now doesn't it?" I said, remembering me and Steve's time the other night ago with my "surprise."

Steve laughed. He backed away from me. "Come here."

"Why?"

Steve grabbed my hand and helped me off the car. "Dance with me."

"Why?" I repeated.

Steve pulled me close and put an arm on my waist as I put one on his shoulder, loosely. He grabbed my hand and held it to the side, loosely too. I could tell he was too lazy to actually do a _real_ waltz, so I just went along with.

Steve started to move around here and there and I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts at matching Elvis' voice.

 _It's now or never,_

 _Come hold me tight._

 _Kiss me my darling,_

 _Be mine tonight,_

 _Tomorrow, will be too late,  
It's now or never...  
My love won't wait._

Steve pulled me close to him and held my chest against his. I found it very amusing and hilarious at what he was doing. I could tell he didn't care about how dirty he was and I honestly didn't care either. Steve looked down at me. "Why don't you sing Malory?"

I looked at him. "I don't sing."

"But I heard you sing the song before this and it was great." I let out a weak sigh.

"What?" I said horribly. "Nah, no... that, that wasn't me!"

"Come on Mal. For me?"

I sighed.

 _It's now or never,  
come hold me tight  
Kiss me my darling,  
be mine tonight  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
it's now or never  
My love won't wait.  
When I first saw you  
with your smile so tender  
My heart was captured,  
my soul surrendered  
I'd spend a lifetime  
waiting for the right time  
Now that your near  
the time is here at last.  
It's now or never,  
come hold me tight  
Kiss me my darling,  
be mine tonight  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
it's now or never  
My love won't wait.  
Just like a willow,  
we would cry an ocean  
If we lost true love  
and sweet devotion  
Your lips excite me,  
let your arms invite me  
For who knows when  
we'll meet again this way  
It's now or never,  
come hold me tight  
Kiss me my darling,  
be mine tonight  
Tomorrow will be too late,  
it's now or never  
My love won't wait._

Steve stared at me. I had rested my head on his shoulder and sang like that. I finished the song. _"It's Now or never... my love won't wait!"_ I felt Steve staring at me and I looked up at him.

"Malory... you have a beautiful voice." He said impressed.

"Thanks, I don't think so though."

Steve sighed. "Yes, you do!"

"Mmmkay..." I said in a whisper and let Steve slowly waltz until I heard someone behind us clear their throat forcefully.


	15. With Lemon Dear

"Mmmkay..." I said in a whisper and let Steve slowly waltz until I heard someone behind us clear their throat forcefully. We turned around and saw Sodapop, Ponyboy and Two-Bit standing in the doorway and staring at us. Two-Bit with a cocked eyebrow and unamused lips and facial expressions; Sodapop with a cocky smile on his face and eyes as bright as the sky; and Ponyboy who looked amused and unsure of what was going on.

"Can we help you?" Steve asked as he started to slowly waltz again. I looked back at him and smiled cheesily, earning a kiss.

"Whattya guys doin?" Soda asked nosily and clapped his hands like an excited teenage girl.

"Fucking, _obviously_." I said sarcastically, bored and annoyed all at once.

The song _Blue Moon_ came on and I smiled. This station was playing all the good songs. "Watch your mouth Missy." Two-Bit said demandingly. I turned and looked at him.

"Now what's got you all fired up meany?" I said as I snuggled closer to Steve's chest.

"Nothing." Two-Bit answered flatly.

"Don't you guys have school or somethin?" I said mumbled into my boyfriends chest.

"Oh shit, I gotta go guys. Darry's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm late!" Ponyboy said and we heard him run off.

"DON'T GO ALONE!" Soda yelled. "Two-Bit, go with him."

Two-Bit stared at me and Steve, then walked away to follow Ponyboy. I heard Soda walking towards us. "So, what's goin on?" He interrupted.

I released myself from Steve's grip and flopped onto the hard concrete ground. "Ugh!" I said and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, stopping when I began to see stars.

"What's the matter doll?" I heard Steve ask as he sat down next to me. I threw my hands out to my side and let my hair scatter everywhere.

"I'm too stressed out, that's what's the matter, _doll._ " I answered back to Steve.

Sodapop soon sat down on the ground next to Steve a moment later. "What do you have to be stressed out about Mals?"

I huffed. _"Everything."_

"Like what?" Soda asked again. I didn't answer. "Malory?" I still didn't answer.

"Malory, doll... ya know what?" Steve shook my arm. I looked at him. "Ya wanna go get some ice cream?"

I blew it. "No! I don't wanna go get fucking ice cream! What I want is a cigarette, a less caring brother and some great sex!" I screamed as I got up off the ground.

"Uh... come again?" Soda said unsure.

"You heard me."

"Malory, I can give you two of those things," Steve said as he got up from the ground. "I'm sure you know what those two things are." He winked.

"Well, _I_ sure do." Soda replied as he sprawled himself all over the floor.

"But, what's up with you and Two-Bit? Why are you so against him all of a sudden?"

I could feel hot tears of frustration blur my vision. "I just want him to get off my back! Every little move I make, Two-Bit's all over it! _"Hey Malory, don't do this! Don't do that, don't touch this, don't feel that! Stay away from this, don't talk to that!"_ " I grabbed my hair in my hands and started pulling on it when I just finally yelled, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

I practically threw myself onto Steve and just let loose. I started balling my eyes out and I could feel Steve put his arms around me, _tightly._ He rested his head on my shorter head and started swaying back and forth. "It's okay, doll," He said sweetly. "You know he's only doing it cause he's worried about you."

I basically screamed in anger into Steve's chest. "Shut up!" I said.

I heard Soda whistle in a low tone. "Welp... it's that time of the month for someone..."

I let go of Steve, whirled around and grabbed the wrench, chucking it at Sodapop. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART ASS MOUTH! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY!" I yelled.

The wrench caught Soda on the leg and he scattered away, back into the main building. I stood a few feet away from the door and let my hair fall over my face, breathing heavily when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw a concerned Steve. "Mal,"

"Sorry..." I said truthfully. Steve turned around and brought my lips to his. He started getting heated and when I felt his hands roaming, I pulled away. "Not right now..."

Steve nodded in understanding as I started to walk away and out onto the sidewalk. "Where ya goin, doll?" Steve hollered.

I didn't answer, only continued walking and ignoring the cat calls I was getting from the socs, all the way to Darry; someone who I actually trusted the most.

 **X**

"Darry, can you answer me truthfully about something?" I asked as we were sitting together on the porch swing, swinging slowly. Darry had the day off, so I found him at his house.

"Depends on what it is."

I looked up at him and he was looking at me. "Now, you know me and Steve are a thing right?"

Darry nodded. "Yeah..."

"And you aren't in a relationship, right?"

Darry shook his head. "No..."

"So, do you fe-"

"Malory, where is this going?"

"Let me finish! When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Darry blinked. "I think it was about... eighth grade?"

"Damn Dar, why so long?"

Darry shrugged. "Didn't really feel it."

"When was the last time you kissed someone, girl or boy?"

"Um... that same girlfriend."

"Did you like it?"

Darry shook his head. "Wasn't really feelin it."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Darry's eyes widened. "Malory, if you're offering, I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

I laughed. "NO! I have Steve! But really, when?"

"Um... when I got drunk at this high school party. This girl was practically begging for it so I just went with it."

"Were you feeling it?"

Darry shook his head no.

"Darry... if I were to do something to you, would you be "feeling" it?"

"What?"

I leaned in a kissed Darry on the lips. He only sat there with wide eyed. I pulled away. "Did you feel anything between that?" Darry looked at me shocked. He was hesitating. "Did you?"

Darry sighed and shook his head no disappointingly. "Why?"

"You're gay, aren't you?"

Darry's head snapped at me. "What makes you think that?!"

"Well," I started. "You didn't enjoy your relationships with your girlfriends, your last girlfriend was in eight grade, a while ago; you didn't enjoy your first kiss or when you lost your virginity, and when I kissed you, you didn't like it!"

"Hey, maybe I didn't like it because I knew you had a boyfriend."

 _"Had?"_ I asked, taken aback.

"Have." Darry corrected with finger quotes.

"Darry, you said you'd answer me truthfully!" I whined.

"What would you do if I _was_ gay Malory?"

I smiled. "I'd be extremely happy for you! I'm not against them or homophobic or anything!"

Darry's eyes widened. "You're not?"

"Coming from a bisexual person, why would I?"

Darry sighed in relief and laid back in his spot on the swing as I got comfy. "Malory... you can't tell _anyone._ " Darry ordered firmly and threateningly.

"Wait, so you _are_ gay?" Darry nodded slowly. My mouth dropped open and gave him a big hug. "Darry! I'm so proud of you!"

Darry chuckled. "You can't tell anybody."

I pulled away. "I won't!" I said again.

"I believe you. Unlike Soda."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even get me started on him," I got up from my spot. "Would you like some iced tea?"

"With lemon dear." Darry said.

"You stay here." I said happily at my new discovery and strolled into the house, beaming with joy and energy.


	16. Soft blankets, chocolate ice cream

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dear Anonymous "haters,"** **I hope you do understand that all of your reviews really mean** _ **absolutely**_ **nothing to me.** **Guest** **, Marilyn Monroe's eyes were** _ **blue,**_ **they were just believed to be** _ **brown**_ **on her California's drivers license. Thank you for trying to tell me your opinion, I do enjoy the fact that you had to tell me** _ **twice**_ **to try and get your point across, have me notice you, and hope that you were right when you were wrong overall. I did, in fact, do my research,** _ **hunny.**_ **And** _ **Original,**_ **That stupid criticism remark you made about this being a Mary-Sue is nothing and the fact that you're attacking my innocent and sweet reviewers is really disrespectful.** _ **Pony'sgirlfriend**_ **has done nothing to you so don't tell her to get off this site, and unless you have a** _ **real**_ **reason to yell at my loving, mature, respectful, caring, supportive and truthful viewers; please** _ **be**_ **the well mannered one. All of the anonymous reviewers who only post "hate," please keep your matter of opinions to yourself, or say them in constructive and nice ways, as if you were trying to suggest something kind to me in stead of chewing my ass out. Unless you have a better "original" story idea since this one isn't, and apparently, the story line is ridiculous! I hope that the fact** _ **I**_ **had enough balls to muster up the courage to say this DIRECTLY instead of anonymously, I do hope you understand where I am coming from with this and that you take this note into consideration. Sincerely, staygold-fandom {aka, the real mature person who couldn't honestly give two shits about you or your pitiful reviews}**

 **oOoOoOo**

"When did you find out you were gay?" I asked Darry as we sipped the refreshing iced tea I got for us, Darry's with lemon just liked he asked.

"About the time before prom when I secretly went with a guy, not letting my parents or brothers know," Darry took a sip of his drink. "I said that I was just going with a guy friend, but that guy friend was actually my gay friend too you asked me to go with him."

I couldn't help but smile. "AWW!" I cooed. "THAT'S ADORABLE!"

Darry chuckled and fiddled with his straw as I sipped on my tea. "Thanks... hey, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Darry furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment. "What were you screaming about last night that made Steve laugh so hard?"

I choked on my tea and spit it all over the porch. Darry sat up and smacked my back, doing nothing but hurting me severely. When I wiped my mouth and chin and finally caught my breath, I looked at Darry. "You can't tell _anyone._ "

"As long as you don't tell anybody my secret."

"Of course not Darry," Darry motioned for me to go on. "Well... this is gonna sound really stupid and disgusting all at the same time along with funny so..."

"Just tell me!" Darry said with a laugh.

"Okay!" I set down my drink on the stand beside the swing as Darry started swinging the swing slowly and gently. "Okay... so I was giving Steve a hand job and wh-"

"WHAT?!" Darry said and I could've sworn I saw tea shoot out of his nose.

"I'M NOT DONE! That's not what it was though!" Darry tried to hide his smile but was failing horribly. "Okay... I was givin him a hand job and let him cum into my hand, and when we finished up, I sat back and realized that it was still in my hand and then Steve fucking tells me to eat it!" Darry's smiled appeared on his face and I let one spread across my face too. "Anyways, after like five minutes of fighting, I stuck my tongue in it and it was _awful._ " I said.

"Is that what made you scream?" I nodded.

"Yeah, so I ran into the bathroom and washed my hand and mouth out while Steve was dying of laughter."

Darry snorted and soon we both went into a full laughing fit, ignoring the stares we were getting from strangers walking by. "Oh my goodness Malory... why on earth would you do that?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my tea. "Because I figured if I just did it, Steve would just shut the hell up."

"Hey, did you by any chance see Steve and Sodapop at the DX?" Darry said.

I sat my tea beside my school papers and laid back, letting Darry's sock covered foot push the swing.

When I got here, he noticed how dirty my dress was and let me change into a pair of Pony's sweatpants and one of Darry's shirts. Boy was I comfortable. Darry was in his sweatpants and a baggy shirt as well with socks. I wasn't much of a sock person unless I was wearing shoes and had to. "Yeah, why?"

"Did you see that they were workin on your car?" I practically jumped out of my seat.

"YES!" I said brightly, but my smile soon dulled down when I remembered how I treated Soda and Steve.

"Hey, what's got ya so down all of a sudden?"

I sighed. "I threw a wrench at Soda."

Darry spit his tea out onto the porch just like I did and laughed. "What?!" He said.

"He was really grinding my gears because I broke down cryin so I turned around and threw a wrench at him. Simple as that." I said as Darry cleaned himself up. He was still laughing, but it was softer this time.

"Okay... so let me get this straight, you threw a _wrench,_ at my _brother_?" I nodded truthfully and proud. "Is that what's makin you sad?"

I sighed and sinked down low into my seat. "No, I just completely blew off Steve! I couldn't have given a fuck if I treated Soda like shit-no offense-but I just threw Steve under the bus!" I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Malory... I think you need a break," I looked at Darry. "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

I giggled thinking about when Steve asked me if I wanted ice cream. "Yeah..."

"On me." Darry said as he got up. He helped me off of the swing and inside the house, where he changed but I stayed in my clothes.

 **X**

"Thanks again Dar," I said as me and Darry were walking to the local Dairy Queen. "Ya know, I think it's funny that they named the Dairy Queen after you!"

I broke down laughing _at my own joke,_ as Darry just rolled his eyes and let out a small and pathetic chuckle. "Malory... you're a terrible person."

I elbowed Darry. "Ahh... I love you too Da- Oh no..." I said.

"What?" Darry asked.

In front of me and Darry were Steve, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Dallas and Ponyboy; I guess they were all walking home from school and work. "Darry... I don't wanna talk to them!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!"

"I don't know, hide me!"

"Malory, there is nowhere to hide you!"

"Let me hide behind you!"  
"They're gonna see you when they walk by!"  
"Then... I'll hide in... that bush!"  
"Malory, the guys are gonna be wondering why I'm out here takin a stroll so you might as well own up to this!"  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"Malory, come on!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"Hey there pretty ladies!" I heard my brother yell joyfully. Me and Darry stopped yelling and looked at them, surprised. We straightened ourselves up and Darry stiffened his posture.

"Hey Two-Bit, where y'all headed?" Darry asked. I slouched and stared right past the guys.

"Probably back to your place or maybe The Dingo. Ponyboy wants to see a movie later, so me and Dal are gonna go with 'em."

"Thanks Two-Bit. You too Dal."

I noticed Dally staring at me. He was getting awfully close. "No problem Darry," Dally put an arm around me shoulders and I snapped my head up. "Where are you two headed?" He directed towards me.

I didn't answer. "It doesn't really matter Dally." Darry said. I felt Dally's grip tighten around me.

"Can I come if the pretty side of the Mathews is coming?" I shoved Dally off of me, not in the mood to deal with any of his shit. Dallas stumbled back a little.

"Leave me alone Dallas."

Dally smiled cockily and I noticed Steve, Darry and Two-Bit all tense up a bit at once. "What's wrong babe? Thought we had somethin special!"

I closed my eyes in frustration. "Well you thought wrong hood."

I swear I could've seen Dally's eyes turn to fire. I forgot he hated being rejected, and being called a hood. Dally walked dangerously close to me. "What did you just say?"

"Leave her alone Dal." Darry said sternly.

I sighed and tried to walk away, but I felt Dally grab my wrist. He pulled me back to him and he _kissed me?!_

My eyes widened and I pushed Dally away from me, slapping his face after I regained my balance. "What the fuck is your problem you cheap dime store hood?!" I screamed and shoved Two-Bit and Ponyboy out of my way and ran; just like I did when I hit my brother.

"Malory! Wait!" I could hear Darry yelling after me, but I just ran all the way back to my house, not stopping for _anything._

 **X**

I stopped by my house to see if anyone was home, but Paradise was at a friends house, Two-Bit was out with the guys, and my mom was at work. Lucky, lucky me. I strolled over to the couch and picked up my beyond soft blanket that I stole from the local market in California. It was white with black random designs all over it. I held it close and walked out the door and back to the Curtis'. I wanted to talk to Steve. And only _Steve._

 **X**

When I returned to the Curtis house, I was expecting a full house, but nobody was home. I've learned two things about this place: 1) The door is never locked. 2) Darry doesn't give a shit if you just walk in and chill.

I strolled in and invaded the freezer box, taking the chocolate ice cream and a spoon over to the couch and starting to eat it while holding my blanket close. I let the silence steal my soul and the chocolate ice cream chill my insides.

I didn't care that I was eating it straight out of the box, I hadn't really eaten anything all day. And I don't see why Darry would take me _out_ for ice cream when he already had some!

I was still eating the ice cream and holding my blanket close when the front door opened. I didn't even look up because I knew who it was already. I just wanted to know where the _fuck Johnny was!_ He was never here anymore!

"Hey Malory..." Darry said cautiously as everyone took a seat. I gave Two-Bit the death stare when he tried to sit next to me, so he sat on the floor beside Ponyboy and Sodapop as Darry sat in his recliner and Steve sat next to me.

"Hey." I said normally, trying to act chill and not mad about what just happened in front of everyone.

"Are you eating our ice cream?" Ponyboy asked.

I nodded. "Yup." I said, putting a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Why?"

I looked at Ponyboy and also gave him the death stare. "If you have a fucking problem with it then kiss my ass." I said sharply.

"Woah... think somebody needs a nap." Soda said. I looked up at him, picked up a book from the coffee table and chucked it at him. It hit the wall right beside his head, I was disappointed when I saw that I missed.

"Alright Malory, we need to talk. _Now._ " Steve demanded as he got up and off of the couch. He grabbed the ice cream and my spoon.

"What the fuck?!" I said, swallowing the rest of it I had left in my mouth.

"Let's go." Steve set the ice cream down on the coffee table, took my hand and hauled me to inside the... _bathroom?_ Okay, I was _way_ beyond confused right now.

Luckily, when Steve locked the door, I realized I still had my blanket. I smiled and held onto it tightly as I sat on the toilet lid. This blanket and Darry were the only things I could really trust at the moment. I couldn't even trust my own conscious.


	17. Some Alone Time

"What is your problem?" Steve asked out of the blue, a little too harsh for my liking.

I put my blanket on the toilet lid and stood up. "Excuse me?"

Steve leaned against the door. "You heard me. Why are you acting so rude lately?"

I cocked an eyebrow and let my mouth drop open. "What the hell Steve? I understand that you're just trying to figure this out, but why don't you drop the attitude for the moment being?"  
Now Steve was the one taken aback. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Help me? How?!"  
"I wanna know why you're being such a bitch all of a sudden!"

I had it. Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it. _"Excuse me?"_ I replied sourly.

"First you throw a wrench at my best friend, then you don't answer me, and then you go and kiss Dallas!"

I was thrown off. "Okay, first off! Soda deserved getting hit with that; secondly, apparently you don't understand what alone time means, and third. _I kissed Dallas?!_ Steve! You were there when _he_ kissed _me_! If anything, you're the one acting like a total bitch!"  
Steve pushed himself off of the door. "Ya know, I can tell that you're only using me."

I crossed my arms. "Oh yeah? For what?"

Steve smiled dangerously. "Sex. And you know it."

"Sex? Really? Is that what I'm using you for since you're the one who always seems to start our little sessions that lead to sex?"

"Malory, I'm sick and tired of you being such a bitch, so either tell me why, or I'll become the bitch!"

I shoved Steve away from the door, unlocked it and walked out, seeing the gang staring at me in disbelief. Steve walked out too. "You won't have to show me what you're like when you're a bitch, because according to you, I know everything about being a bitch!" I yelled back.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

I blew. "YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM! I had nothing against you until you decided to call me a bitch out of nowhere!" I could hear someone getting up.

"All I want to know, for the third damn time, is why you're being one!" Steve grabbed onto my wrist when I went to walk away.

"Let go of me." I said sternly.

"TELL ME!" He screamed in my face. I could see my vision blur and I felt tears of being scared begin to well up in my eyes and run down my cheeks. Steve looked annoyed.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Why was no one helping me?!  
"Steve, let her go." I heard Darry say firmly.

"Why won't you tell me?" Steve said sincerely, out of nowhere. His voice had dropped and he was being sympathetic all of a sudden.

"Because it just doesn't pertain to you..." My voice broke at the end of my sentence and Steve saw the tears on my face. He ran a thumb over my cheek and wiped away a couple tears.

"What is it?" I shook Steve out of my grip and walked over to Two-Bit.

"I wanna go home." I said before I could break down crying in front of everyone. Two-Bit got up from the floor and hugged me, holding me close.

"I'll see you later guys." Two-Bit said as he earned a goodnight from everyone, and led me home.

 **X**

"Mom?" I called out after I took a shower.

"Yes darling?" I heard her yell from the kitchen. I walked out there and found her making dinner.

"What was your first fight like with your first boyfriend?" Mom didn't look up, but sighed.

"Oh dear, I can hardly remember," She looked at the ceiling and thought long and hard for a moment. "The only thing I _do_ remember is coming home and crying." She looked back down.

"You cried?"

"Of course I did. I was mad, lonely, scared and sad all at the same time. I didn't talk to him for a couple days... I needed some time away from him."

I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "So... you did make up with him?"

"The sooner the better honey," She looked at me. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh... me and Steve just got into a little fling."

I heard her chuckle lightly. "Every couple is bound to have an argument once in a while. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion dear. Me and your father had plen-oh let's not get into that, shall we?"

I giggled and stood up, making my way towards my mother. "Thanks mom." I gave her a little one armed hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Just remember," She said with a smile. "The one to apologize first is the weaker, yet stronger link."

I let go of her and made my way to the living room, gathering the papers for school and started to tell her about everything.

 **X**

Wednesday rolled by closer than I expected and Two-Bit decided to wake me up extra early to go over to the Curtis' for breakfast before my first day.

I changed into a suitable pair of black and white high waisted shorts with thin horizontal lines going across it. There were about four gold buttons at the part that went just about over your belly button. I put on a plain white shirt, tucking it in and then black combat boots. My style varied depending on my moon and attitude. I just wasn't feeling it today; I kinda felt a little sick inside.

It's been three days since me and Steve fought and I hadn't talked to him or anybody else except Two-Bit since then. I was hoping that I would see Johnny today because I wanted to get to know him better, but I wasn't gonna get my expectations so high on something that probably wasn't gonna happen.

I curled my white hair, brushed my teeth and hair, and grabbed the spiral, folder and pencil Two-Bit "bought" me because that was apparently all I needed really.

"Malory, you ready? Darry's got breakfast all done!" Two-Bit called. I ran out from the bathroom and grabbed my leather jacket before Two-Bit and I got into his car and drove silently to the Curtis'.

On the way there, I could feel my stomach turning with anxiety. "Two-Bit... I don't know if I can do this." I said shyly.

"Aww, don't worry Mals! You're gonna do fine at high school! I'll always be there, just remember that!"

I shook my head. "No... I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about everyone seeing me again. I haven't made contact with anybody from the gang since me and Steve got into our argument."

Two-Bit looked at me before sending an apologetic smile my way. "I'm sorry Mal, but there's nothing I can really do about that."

I thanked Two-Bit and attempted to clalm myself down as we pulled in front of our destination.

Two-Bit walked into the house a couple moments before I did. When I walked in, I saw Ponyboy getting his stuff together, Sodapop eating at the table along with Two-Bit and Darry cleaning up in the kitchen. I made a beeline for Darry.

"Hey Dar!" I said joyfully. Darry turned around and smiled wide.

"Malory!" He said before pulling me into a breathtaking and bone crushing hug. I hugged him back. "I missed you!" He said as he put me down.

"I missed you too, sorry for not coming by. I just kinda wanted some alone time." I answered embarrassed.

"That's perfectly fine Mal. We all understand."

"Hey Malory!" I heard Soda yell with a mouthful of food.

I made my way towards him and he pulled me in for a hug. "Hey Sodapop," When we pulled apart, I sat down beside Two-Bit and started. "Hey, I'm real sorry about the wrench and book thing Soda. I was just really mad. But, now that I've taken sometime off, I think I've finally learned that I shouldn't tell you anymore secrets."

Soda chuckled and almost started choking on his eggs. "It's cool Malory. I kinda deserved it anyways for bein such an ass to ya. The bruise on my leg is my biggest punishment."

"You're just lucky that book didn't hit you."

Me, Sodapop and Two-Bit all laughed as Ponyboy sat down beside Soda. "Hey Mal, good to have ya back."

I smiled. "Thanks Ponyboy."

He smiled too. "Anytime."

Soon Darry came and joined us as we all ate and talked, letting me catch up with what I was missing. "Ya know Malory, Steve's turned into a complete and total fucking downer."

I gagged on my eggs and looked at Soda who had started the whole thing. "Wha?" I said, trying to finish my mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah," Pony spoke up. "All he does is mourn and slump around, grieving and complaining about how he didn't mean to yell at ya like that."

I was speechless. I sat there, shocked, as egg and toast slowly fell out of my mouth and onto my plate. "Is this true?" I said, turning to Two-Bit and Darry.

They both nodded, yet Darry remained silent. Two-Bit spoke up. "He really wants to apologize."

I thought back to what my mom had said earlier. _"The one to apologize first is the weaker, yet stronger link."_ She made a real good point. Steve _had_ started the conversation, but he had calmed down and ended it before it got too serious. I was for sure he was gonna hit me, but I knew Two-Bit would've bashed his head in if Steve laid even a finger on me. I didn't really know what to do at the time being.

"I... oh." Was all I could really say.

"Welp," Ponyboy said as he got up. "It's about time we be gettin to school." We all got up as Darry sat and finished his breakfast peacefully.

"You're gonna like it here Malory." Sodapop said as we were about to walk through the door.

"How would you know? You dropped ou-" I stopped as I bumped into someone, walking out the door. "Whoops, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said. I looked up and saw Steve staring down at me.

I stood with my mouth slightly open as Steve looked just as surprised as I did. "Hey Malory..." He said lifelessly.

"Hi Steve." I replied.

I could tell everyone was just watching with so much anxiety to go around. All we did was stare at each other until Steve finally spoke up. "Malory, I am _so_ sorry for how I acted the other night. I was just really mad because of... well... everything; I guess." Steve said sincerely.

I felt my insides melt as my heart skipped a beat and my brain slowly turn to mush. I really wanted to makeup with Steve since we were still dating, but I just didn't know what really to say. "Steve... I am too." I said softly.

"Why would you need to apologize?" Steve asked.

"Because of the way I treated you like shit earlier that day. I just completely threw you under the bus and can't get over that."

Steve put his finger on my chin and made me look at him. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're not the shitty person who called their girlfriend a bitch out of pure rage."

I don't know why but I couldn't help but chuckled a little at this. I moved closer to Steve as he did the same. "If anything, you're not the one who ended up crying."

"But you didn't start the fight." He said as our faces and lips got closer together.

"If anything, once again, I forgive you."

"Same to you," Steve whispered as we connected our lips and let our apologetic emotions melt each others worries away.

I finally began feeling a weight being lifted from my shoulders, knowing Steve felt that feeling too. I couldn't have been more relieved when I felt Steve smile through our kiss and pick me up and twirl me around. I couldn't have given a single shit about what the day was gonna be like, the only thing I cared about really was the fact me and Steve were chill again, and even though I knew more fights were bound to come our way, we would still go strong and pain free; basically what every trusted relationship thrives for.


	18. Juliet Capulet

**Note! The singing scene between Romeo and Juliet of their deaths is from _Epic Rap Battle's Of History._ I do not own any of that. I also don't own _The Outsiders._**

"Welcome good morrow! Do you quarrel ma'am?!" Someone announced as I walked into my theater arts class. I looked and a guy with a crown on his head bowing to me from in the middle of the room. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hi, I assume you're Malory Mathews?" Someone who looked like the teacher greeted me. I smiled and shook his extended hand.

"Yes, and I assume you're my theater arts teacher?" The man smiled back at me.

"Yes, my name is Mr. Collins. It's nice to meet you Malory."

"MALORY!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me. I felt two arms wrap around me and spin me around. When the person set me down, I regained my balance and looked behind me to see Two-Bit with a huge smile on his face.

"Two-Bit!" I yelled in surprise. I guessed that different grades were sometimes in the same classes.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Yeah, we do. Two-B-excuse me, Keith is my brother. We got separated by a divorce when we were younger and I just moved back here with him and my family." I said. Two-Bit patted my head.

"Aw shoot Malory, you don't need to call me Keith here. Everyone knows me by Two-Bit."

"Indeed we do Mr. Mathews," Mr. Collins said with a mighty laugh. He motioned for Two-Bit to go sit back down and then he turned to the guy on stage. "Geoffrey, you can sit down now," Mr. Collins sent to guy with the crown to get off stage and he did. "Alrighty Malory. What we people here in the drama environment like to do is see how creative our new students are. So, what I'm going to have you and your brother do together, is stand up here on the stage for me."

"Sweet!" Two-Bit hollered and we took our positions beside each other on the stage, waiting for Mr. Collins to give us directions.

"Now, Malory, have you read Romeo and Juliet?" I nodded my head. "I know Mr. Mathews here has because we've read it together as a class and let me just tell you how great of a Romeo Two-Bit here was."

"You bet your butt I was!" Two-Bit yelled as he puffed his chest out with pride. I laughed slightly.

"Great. Okay, this is gonna sound pretty weird but we've done this plenty of times to the point where I have students doing it out of nowhere. What I'm going to have you do is come up with a song kind of thing off the top of your head, re-enacting Romeo and Juliet's death's. Malory, you will obviously be Juliet and Two-Bit you will be Romeo. You both have to participate. Are you ready?"

I was pretty nervous but I just nodded my head, starting with the first things that came to my mind.

 _"Oh! I am killed! What irony is this?! The lead role shot down by a failed actress..."_ And I fell to the ground as Two-Bit took his turn.

 _"Then I shall kill myself, on my stomach I shall lie. So you louts can lick my ass, thus with a diss, I die."_ Two-Bit pretended to swallow poison as I got up just as he fell down.

 _"Oops! Never mind, my flesh was merely grazed. Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face! Oh happy dagger, pierce me true persuade my breath to stop. Sheath yourself inside my heart, and like the dead; I drop..."_ I fell to the ground beside my "dead" brother and laid there, letting the laughter of the class die down before and uproar of clapping and cheering surrounded my hearing.

Two-Bit helped me up and off of the ground and we smiled, bowing together and watching Mr. Collins make his way over to us with a smile on his face too. "Malory, Malory, Malory... I would just like to say that was the most hilarious and entertaining remake deaths scenes I've ever seen. Where did you learn how to do that?"

I shrugged and took a breath. "The top of my mind."

"What made you think of that?"

"...pressure..." I said quietly.

Two-Bit put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "YUP! She's my sister! And you better believe I'm proud of her!" He squeezed me and I let out a struggled breath.

"Two-Bit, you're hurting me!" I said and he let go of me. I straightened myself up and saw the guy who I think was Geoffrey come up to me.

"Well Malory, my name is Geoffrey, but please; call me Geoff." He shook my hand and then kissed it. Two-Bit looked unamused. "As you could tell, Two-Bit here is a very good actor. One of the best in _my_ opinions. He's a delight to have in this class and he's beyond hilarious."

I punched Two-Bit in the arm. "Yup, try having to deal with it everyday though..."

Geoff laughed. "I can assure you that your decision on taking this class was indeed no regret." He gave me a smile and walked back to his chair.

As he was walking back, Two-Bit leaned down and I whispered, _"Loser alert..."_ And we both tried our both to hold in our laughs and smiles as he turned around and gave us a dirty look.

"Welp, Mr. and Ms. Mathews. Why don't you take a seat beside one another and we'll continue today's lesson."

I sat beside Two-Bit, expecting him to be cracking jokes and horsing around, but Two-Bit actually sat there and listened to Mr. Collins and raised his hands to answer a question. I thought about it, either Two-Bit _loved_ this class; or he was finally straightening out.

"...Malory?" I heard Mr. Collins say. I snapped my head towards him and looked clueless.

"Pardon me?" I said politely.

Mr. Collins laughed. "You sure are just like your brother."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. I asked would you like to volunteer?"

"For what?"

"To recite a monologue for us. Have you seen read Hamlet?" I nodded.

"I really do like William Shakespeare sir."

He motioned for me to come on stage and I did hesitantly. "Well, if you could recite one of Hamlet's famous monologues _"To Be, Or Not To Be,"_ I would be beyond impressed.

I smiled. I did know that whole monologue. I had to memorize it for something at my old school. "Alrighty."

Mr. Collins handed me a paper. "Here's the monologue for references in case you need it."

I handed it back to him. "Oh, I won't but thank you."

Mr. Collins took a few steps back. "Whenever you're ready."

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before beginning:

 _To be, or not to be-that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles  
And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-  
No more-and by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-  
To sleep-perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub,  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause. There's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life.  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office, and the spurns  
That patient merit of th' unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscovered country, from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will,  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprise of great pitch and moment  
With this regard their currents turn awry  
And lose the name of action. - Soft you now,  
The fair Ophelia! - Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remembered._

I blinked a few before the whole class started laughing and Mr. Collin's approached me once again. "Well, as I said before, I am _beyond_ impressed. How did you know that?"

"I took theater at my old school and we did a lot of monologues. We actually preformed _Hamlet_ and I helped with the speaking and characterization. So I would remember certain parts of the scripts to help show emotion and tones instead of having a plain monotone actor. Plus, we spoke in old English a lot during classes just for the fun on it sometimes..." I could hear Two-Bit chuckling with pride from his seat and Mr. Collins grinned.

"Well, welcome to the club Malory. I do hope you enjoy the class while you're here." I nodded and sat back down in my seat.

I continued to pay attention to Mr. Collins and kept a close eye on Two-Bit. I wanted to know what he was up to. I laughed at some things Mr. Collins said and when class was over, I was pretty disappointed.

As everyone was leaving, I heard Mr. Collins say my name. "Malory, if I could have a word with you for a moment."

I nodded. "Sure," I looked at Two-Bit. "You go ahead to the DX, I'll catch up."

"Sure thing." Two-Bit said and ran out the door.

"Yes sir?" I asked Mr. Collins.

"Malory, I am understanding that you are a remarkably talented actress. I admire how much you get into your given characters!"

I blushed. "Well, acting is cool. You can create somebody that's not real, and you control them. That's something you don't see everyday."

Mr. Collins laughed. "It sure is. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you said that you liked William Shakespeare?"

I nodded. "Very much."

Mr. Collins picked up a pretty thick looking book. "Malory, if you are interested, I am seeking out a Juliet for the production of _Romeo and Juliet_ I'm directing this year for the school play," He handed me the book and it was the script for _Romeo and Juliet._ "I've already got my actors and actresses, I just can't seem to find a Juliet. So, if you're interested, please do not hesitate to tell me."

I was in shock. This was a once in a lifetime experience, and I just couldn't pass it up. Plus, it would give my name to everyone at school so I wouldn't have to be a nobody. I stared at the script in my hands. "Of course! I'd love to! Do I have to audition..."

He shook his head. "No, you've already got to part Juliet. We start rehearsals tomorrow afternoon. About thirty minutes before the last period of school ends, you and the cast will meet here, where we will take role. Then, head to the stage and rehearse. Rehearsals are every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 2:30 to 6:00. You will be expected to memorize your lines."

"Do you do something called a line test?"

Mr. Collins face lit up. "I'm impressed you know what that is."

"Of course, everybody memorizes their lines, then go through the play without our scripts. It's usually about two months after recitals start."

Mr. Collins extended his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Malory. It's a pleasure to have you on board."

I shook his hand and practically tore the hinges off of the door. I saw flyers for the play hanging up around the school and couldn't stop smiling.

 **X**

When I got to the DX, I _still_ couldn't stop smiling. I put my scripts in between my folder and spiral before I walked up to Sodapop and Steve who were talking to Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

Steve saw me a smiled. When I walked up to him, I gave him a kiss and looked at everybody. "Well good afternoon to you smiles."

I laughed a little and leaned on Steve. "Hi Sodapop."

Two-Bit poked me. "Say, what's got you in such a good mood? What did Mr. Collins tell you?"

I smiled bigger and pulled my script out from my things and handed it to my brother. "I guess you can just call me Juliet Capulet from now on guys."

Two-Bit smiled wide and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around. He put me down and smiled wide. "Malory! You've only been at school for one day!"

"I know."

Two-Bit smiled himself. "And you know something else?"

"What?"

"If I'm callin you Juliet, then you're callin me Mercutio." I smiled wide.

"No way!"

Two-Bit nodded. "Yup!"

Sodapop cleared his throat. "Um... what's going on here?"

I lead everyone over to a nearby bench and sat down on Steve's lap, and began to tell the boys everything, starting from when Geoffrey introduced me with _"Welcome good morrow! Do you quarrel ma'am?!"_ With a crown. Of course, Two-Bit didn't need telling, but I didn't care. I was still beyond excited and proud, and I could tell everyone else was too.


	19. Shower sex

"Damn Malory, you've really gotten yourself to some head start now have you?" Steve asked proudly as he patted my back. Sitting on his lap was more comfortable than I thought it would be.

"I guess so," I turned and looked at my boyfriend. "Shouldn't you be at school too?"

Steve nodded. "I'm actually headed there when you guys go back after lunch."

Ponyboy got up. "And that would happen to be right now."

Everyone except Sodapop groaned and stood up. "I'll see you guys when I get home." Soda announced and headed for the DX.

"Bye Sodapop." I called and he waved back.

"Come on ladies, let's get goin!" Two-Bit hollered and we started back for the school.

 **X**

Math was the best and worst class, and not just because it was the last period of the day. I took one step into the classroom and after I finished talking to the teacher, automatic relief washed over me, but I also tensed. Oh, here's how it went if you're wondering:

 **X**

"Malory _Mathews_?" The teacher read from my papers I had to give to him.

"Yup." I answered, with and without some pride.

"Are you by any chance related to Keith Mathews?" I heard some people in their seats trying to hold back chuckles and laughs.

 _I,_ on the other hand, was proud. "Yes. He's my brother."

The teacher cocked an eyebrow. "Then do you care to explain why you are just now starting the same school as him?"

"It's called a divorce, sir. I got separated from him, my mom and sister to go live with my dad; and I just now moved back here with them from California." The teacher nodded in understanding.

"I see," He seemed a little hesitant and I could fully tell why. Because Two-Bit was my brother, and the teacher knew what kind of friends my brother hung around with. "Well, my name is Mr. Davis and I hope you enjoy it here," He looked around the room. "Um, why don't you take a seat beside Mr. Randle, over there." _Mr. Randle?_ Did he mean Steve? I looked to where Mr. Davis was pointing and sure enough, Steve was sitting there with the biggest smile on his face.

"No problem." I assured and made my way to the table with Steve.

"Hey babe." Steve greeted and I put my stuff down and sat beside him. I didn't even notice Two-Bit in front of us until he turned around in his chair.

"Well, well, well, looks like you just can't escape me now can ya?" Two-Bit asked with a cheesy twang in his voice.

"Pay attention Keith, remember what I told you?" Two-Bit's face dropped from pure and utter amusement as he turned around.

Steve looked at me. "Wait... what did you tell him?"

I shrugged it off and gave Steve a quick kiss while Mr. Davis was turned to face the board. Luckily, we were in the back of the room, so no one saw.

"Alright class, for your homework tonight, I want you to complete problems #1 through #6 in you textbooks on page 264. Miss Mathews, if you'll come up here I will be more than happy to give you one and excuse you from tonight's assignment, since you probably don't understand any of this. I don't know where you left off in math at your old school." I scooted out from my chair and walked up to Mr. Davis.

"Actually, I do know how to do this so I'd be more than happy to do the homework tonight."

Mr. Davis was leaned over on his desk giving me a textbook as he smiled. "Lovely Malory!" He handed me the book.

"Thank you." I said politely and he welcomed me.

Mr. Davis turned around back to the board and began writing stuff down as I made my way to my seat. On my way there, I felt someone slap my butt. I whirled around and saw an ugly soc with a smile on his face. I slapped him in the face. "Filthy animal." I called him and sat back down in my seat, leaving him with a smug looked on his face.

Steve looked unamused. When I got comfortable in my chair, he leaned over to me and asked, "Malory, what the fuck just happened?"

I stared at Steve, just as unamused as he was. "Pigs, pigs are what just happened Steve."

I motioned to the soc with a hand mark on his face and Steve started to get the hint. "What did he do to you?"

I was gathering my stuff and answered to Steve without looking at him, "Decided it was chill to smack my ass."

Two-Bit overheard and turned around. "Who?!" He declared.

Steve pointed to the soc just as the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

When the three of us got to the hallway, I sat Two-Bit take the soc by his shirt collar and slam him up against some lockers. Steve was leaning beside the soc as I watched. "Alrighty pal, we've got some rules here. My name is Two-Bit Mathews, and the girl you decided to touch in the wrong place last period, was my sister," Two-Bit nodded his head towards Steve. "And my buddy Steve Randle over there, that's her boyfriend."

Steve flexed his muscles and watched happily as the soc was paling. "Yup," Steve spoke up. "So, next time you or one of your little buddies decided to make a move on my girl, it won't just be me and Keith over here; it'll be me and all of the greasers we can get our hands on. And trust me, that's a hell of a lot of guys."

Keith shoved him harder against the locker. "Now tell me son, what's your name?"

The soc seemed scared to pieces. "O-O-Owen..." He answered nervously.

Two-Bit loosened his grip on Owen. "Okay Owen, I'm gonna ask you a question, kay?" Owen nodded. "Do you understand, now, that you are to not touch, talk, look at or think, about my sister again? You and your posse of chickens?"

Two-Bit let go of Owen and nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry..." He said nervously.

Steve smacked Owen's head. "Now get out of here before we do some real damage to ya kid." He said firmly and aggressively as Owen scurried away, slipping a couple times before he turned a corner and went out of sight.

Two-Bit and Steve watched him hurry off and I just stood shocked at what just happened. My brother and my boyfriend casually strolled back over to me. Steve put and arm around my shoulders. "Come on Mals, let's get going. I don't think anybody but me is gonna touch you in those kinda places anymore." Steve said with a smirk and we all laughed.

"Welp guys, I'm gonna go find Ponyboy. Darry will skin me if he finds out I let Ponyboy walk home alone. See y'all at the house!" And he ran off.

 **X**

As me and Steve were walking hand and hand back to the Curtis', I rested my head against him and relaxed. That whole thing between my brother and my boyfriend and that poor boy named Owen made me really think about these classes. There really was nothing to hate about the socs. In all honesty, I don't think any of us hated the socs at all; we were just jealous because they had money. I knew Ponyboy didn't give a shit about anything that had to deal with the socs, he just lived his life the way he wanted to, personal and happy.

Ponyboy was a pretty quiet kid until you got to know him, and nobody really knew much about Ponyboy except Johnny. Those two know each other inside out. I think Johnny knows more about Pony than Pony's brothers do. And the thing is, Johnny and Ponyboy don't really talk much. It's like they can have conversations with their eyebrows if they had to.

I didn't really think about Ponyboy much because my mind was drifting off to Johnny. He was such a mystery to me. He was way more quieter than Ponyboy, let alone anyone I've ever meet. I really wanted to get to know Johnny some more, but every time I see him, he just wonders off or leaves. Like, is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly, am I fat?! What is it?!

I tensed up and let go of Steve's grip to rub my eyes with the heels of hands. Steve looked down at me. "You okay?"

I nodded and stopped rubbing my eyes when I started to see stars. "Fine..." I mumbled.

I let my hands fall down to my sides and sighed. "You seem tense."

"I'm just tired," I admitted. In all honesty, I really was pretty tired. "Two-Bit woke me up earlier than needed to come over to eat breakfast with the Curtis', and then I have _Romeo and Juliet_ rehearsals starting Friday. And on top of all of that, I just know that Two-Bit's gonna start pestering me about school," I sighed again. "I mean, I know he only wants the best of me, but look at him! I talked to Mrs. Ramsey on Monday and she said that if Two-Bit doesn't straighten out and make it to his senior year, she's kicking him out of school! Now... I can't have that happen to him! She said that he needs to start doing his homework, his classwork, stop getting into trouble and actually try his best. But, being the bird brain he is, I know for shit he's not gonna do any of that..."

Steve put an arm around my shoulders as we reached the Curtis'. "Hey... don't pressure yourself. Two-Bit wants what's best for you and you want what's best for Two-Bit. So... if you both work _together,_ then all will start going the way y'all want it to."

My eyes widened as we walked up the porch. "Steve, you're a _genius!"_ I yelled.

Steve smiled with pride. "Yeah, I get called that a lot."

"What genius?"

"No, Steve." Steve said and I playfully shoved him.

Actually, a little too hard because Steve took a nice tumble down the steps. "STEVE!" I called and rushed down to help him.

Steve laid there with his eyes close and a small smirk on his face. "Thanks..." He said quietly.

I started him up and off of the ground. "Are you okay?"

The front door opened and I turned around to see Two-Bit and Ponyboy standing there. "What's goin on here?" Two-Bit asked.

I helped Steve off of the ground and let him lean onto me so he could properly regain his balance. "Malory shoved me down the steps." He said with a fake pout.

I mocked him with fake shock. "I did not you liar! You fell!"  
Two-Bit and Ponyboy chuckled. "Either way, I can just imagine it bein hilarious." And those two went back inside.

Me and Steve entered the house as well and took a seat on the couch. I looked over at Ponyboy who was sprawled all over the floor with papers and books along with my brother. "Hey... what are you guys doin?" I asked as I took a swig of Pony's Pepsi on the coffee table.

"Homework." Two-Bit answered.

I spit the drink out and wiped my mouth. "What?"

Two-Bit looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Yeah," He looked back down and then took off his jacket. "You told me what I needed to do... so I got Ponyboy here helpin me."

I smiled and looked at Steve. "Good for you Two-Bit." I said.

I noticed something dripping onto the couch and grabbed Steve's arm. "What's wrong babe?" Steve asked, earning the attention of my brother and Ponyboy.

I moved Steve's arm around and saw a nice gash on his elbow. "Aww... you're bleeding," I said sincerely. "Come on, I'll help you get it taken care of."

As I got up from the couch Steve did too and we made our way to the bathroom. Steve sat on the toilet as I closed the door. I got a needle and some thread to stitch it up and started in on it.

 **X**

Once I was done, I wrapped up Steve's arm and washed up, cleaned up and put everything away. As I was shutting a cabinet, I heard a click and turned around to see Steve locking the door. "What are you up to?" I asked.

Steve leaned heavily against the door and took my hand, pulling me to him and letting me fall onto his chest. "Remember the other day, when you said you wanted some great sex?" I nodded, already knowing where this was going. "Well... I don't know about you, but I could really go for some too. And I think we both know just who to go to right about now for it."

Steve leaned down and connected our lips and I was already ready for what was coming. I disconnected our lips, having an idea in my mind that I just know Steve would like. I unlocked the bathroom door. "Two-Bit?"

"What?" He called out.

"I need Steve to wash up because I found more scratches, so if you hear the shower running, that's what it is!" Steve looked at me.

"Kay!" He called out without thinking as I shut and locked the bathroom door again.

I looked at Steve and started to take off my clothes. "Shower sex?"

Steve followed my lead. _"Shower sex..."_


	20. Their secret was safe with me

Football. Steve wanted me to throw a _football_. I can't even tell the difference between a baseball and a softball at times; let alone throw one! "Come on Malory! It's not as hard as you're making it out to be!" Steve yelled, for we were across from each other at the lot.

It was me and Steve, Darry and _his_ brothers along with Johnny and _my_ brother. "Steve... I think you're underestimating how hard it is for me to even play mini golf!" I whined, earning snickers and chuckles from everyone including Steve.

"Have you ever played mini golf?" He asked.

"No!" I replied a little annoyed. "Steve! I don't wanna do this!"

Steve sighed and straightened up. "Two-Bit! Take my spot!" He said and Two-Bit hurried over to where Steve was standing. Steve jogged up to me and took the football from my hands. "Okay Malory, you hold it like this... than you ste-" I tuned everything Steve was saying out because my eyes drifted upon his flexing muscles. They fulfilled my every need and I just couldn't take my glued eyes off of them. I'm pretty sure it was a real problem.

"Got it?" Steve speaking up again caught my attention and the next thing I knew, Two-Bit was holding the football. _Wait, wasn't Steve holding it? I need help..._

"Um, sure!" I said in the worst lie ever.

"Malory! Pay attention!" Steve put me in a headlock and started to mess up my hair.

"Hey! Not the hair! Anything but the hair, please! I beg of you!" I was pleading. Steve chuckled.

"You _are_ just like your brother," Steve said and motioned for my brother to throw the ball back to him. Steve caught it and when he did, he moved to my back and slid his arms down mine to position in the way you're suppose to hold a football. "Alright... you hold it like this," Steve looped my fingers around the laces and other parts of the football and made sure I had a tight grip on it. "Then, you pull it back like _this,_ " Steve pulled my arm back and I was then leaning against his chest with a loony smile on my face. "And then you throw it. Your fingertips should be the last things touching the ball, so it creates that spiral kind of effect, kay?"

"Whatever you say..." I replied sheepishly. I could tell Steve was smiling and then I felt and saw him saunter in front of me.

He stood with his hands on his hips and his weight shifted onto his left leg. He shook his head in mock disappointment and placed my face in his hands; smooshing my face so I looked like a fish. "You are so gorgeous..." He said and gave me a kiss on my nose, then my lips.

"Whatever..." I said smoothly as Steve sprinted back to his spot.

"Now, throw it!" He hollered.

I placed my hands the way Steve told me to, pulled it back like he showed me, and let the ball fly off of my fingertips. I shut my eyes when I threw it and opened them just in time to see the ball hit Steve in the place where the sun don't really shine...

"Oof!" He yelled and sunk to the ground with a protective hand over his hit region.

Ponyboy and Sodapop started laughing while Two-Bit was choking on his own laughs like he was actually dying. Johnny had a satisfied smile on his face and Darry seemed fairly unamused. I smiled and let out a wheezing kind of laugh and slid on my heels and turned around. Crouching kind of so I couldn't see what I had just done. "Steve!" I said between gasps.

I got up and ran towards my boyfriend who was practically coughing and begging for air on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I pleaded and watched Steve turn red in the face.

"Two-Bit, I need to talk to you... now." I heard Darry say out of nowhere. I turned around and saw Darry standing up. Two-Bit got up too and then they walked around the corner. I didn't know what they were up to and personally, I didn't care. It was none of my business.

I could hear a laughing Sodapop come running towards us. "Stevie..." Soda panted. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped Steve off of the ground.

Once Steve was balance, he took the football and chucked it over to wooden fence the lot was surrounded with. I stared at me with his jaw line was white. "You... are so not forgiven young lady." He said with between clenched teeth a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Oh really?" I said.

 _"Really..."_ Steve answered mockingly. "Now go get the football so you can try it again." Steve ordered.

I groaned and slowly walked to the opening of the tall wooden fence.

I walked out and turned the corner, seeing the football a little and walked up to it. I turned the corner and bent down to pick up the ball and when I stood up straight, my breathing hitched-no stopped all together.

My mouth was agape and my eyes were as big as saucer plates. {hey that rhymes! ~staygold-fandom} I wasn't expecting anything that I was seeing.

My brother; Two-Bit Mathews, had Darrel Curtis, against the fence... _making out with him._ What the actual fuck?! Like, I have _nothing_ against gays, but I had _no idea_ Two-Bit was gay. Why did he never tell me?!

I gasped and dropped the football. "T-t-two-bit..." I said, barely above a whisper. They didn't hear me, but I backed up like they did; stumbling over my own two feet a little.

I rushed back into the lot and was, for some reason, practically begging for breath. "Hey Mals, where's the ball?" Soda asked.

I was doubled over, trying to find some air to take it. "T-t-two..." I stuttered, once again barely above a whisper. I didn't even know how Sodapop, Steve, Ponyboy _and_ Johnny heard me.

"What?" Steve asked. The four of them rushed over to me and someone had my shoulders, holding me up to look at them. It was Sodapop.

"D-D-Dar..." I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't tell my friends that my brother and his best friend were a thing. But overall, I couldn't. I promised Darry I wouldn't say a word.

Soda shook me a little. "Hey Malory! BREATHE!" He smacked my face and I wasn't even mad.

I caught my breath and straightened my posture some. "Thank you." I said to Sodapop.

"Where's the ball? And what's wrong?" Johnny asked. I looked at him, red in the face.

I hesitated. "I-I-I... um, well... ya see... um, the ball? W-w-well... the ball's fine and I didn't go get me because; wait... I mean the ball, I, m-m-me..."

Soda smacked me again. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" He screamed with a smile on his face.

I smacked Soda back. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, serious.

Before anyone could say anything else, Two-Bit and Darry walked back towards us with the football; acting as if nothing had just happened. I just stared at them, shocked and confused about what to do now. "Did you guys loose this?" Darry asked as he tossed the football towards me.

Instead of catching it, I hit it so it would go back to Darry. "Idon'twantit." I said a little too quickly.

"What?" Two-Bit spoke up.

"Two-BitmeandyouneedtotalklikerightnowDarrywedotooandI'mbeyondconfusedTwo-Bitcomehere!" I said in one breath and ran over to him. I snatched his and Darry's wrists, one in each hand, and dragged them outside of the lot.

I shoved them against the fence and stared at them. "What's goin on Mals?" Two-Bit asked, all innocent like.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow as I noticed Darry tense up a bit. "What do you mean?"

I slouched and let my shoulders fall. "Are you two a thing or what?!"

I saw Darry go into his own little world of shock and Two-Bit starting to turn a shade of red. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I don't know about you, but when two people are making out, I would think that they're a thing!" I whisper-yelled. "And seeing you two make out, I would _think_ you two ARE a thing! Ya know! Like... DATING!" I kept yelling, only loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"I... gotta go tell my brothers somethin..." Darry tried to leave but I snatched his shirt before he could get too far.

"Oh no ya don't..."

"Malory, why would you wanna know?!" Darry begged.

"Because if you two _are_ a thing, I'd like to know before I let the whole world in on my prediction."

"YES!" Two-Bit and Darry shouted in union.

My eyes widened and I smiled _big._ I squealed and hugged the both of them. "OH MY GOSH! I'm so proud of you both!" I couldn't stop smiling or moving.

I heard Darry chuckled slightly when I let go of them, but Two-Bit grabbed my arm, _tight._ "Malory... you know better than to tell _anyone_ about this. Right?"

I nodded quickly. "Definitely," Darry licked his lips a bit hesitantly while Two-Bit eyed me down. "Hey, you can trust me!"

"I know." Darry agreed.

Darry strolled back into the lot, leaving me and Two-Bit standing with each other, staring at nothing between the two of us. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face and the next thing I knew, I was jumping and moving up and down, here and there; squealing and laughing and just way too full of energy again. Two-Bit smiled vaguely and started to calm me down. "Okay Malory... let's go... calm down and get a hold of yourself." Two-Bit put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from bouncing and jumping up and down.

I finally stopped moving everywhere and stood still, catching my breath, I spoke up. "Okay... okay," I stood up straight. "I think I'm good."

"Great, now let's go!" Two-Bit yelled and we rushed back into the lot to find Sodapop helping Steve find his manhood again, Ponyboy and Johnny smoking and talking to each other and Darry sitting on the mysterious couch. When me and my brother entered again, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"Can we help you?" I asked with a huge sloppy looking grin on my face.

Steve stiffened himself and "strutted his stuff" over to me. "What's got you so happy?" I was scared for myself along with my brother and his boyfriend that I just discovered about. I was scared and worried all at once that I was gonna blow their newly found secret. "Well?" My face was serious and worried looking.

Before anyone could answer or before I could say anything, my mind took action before me. I practically threw myself onto my boyfriend with his face in my hands and my lips, tongue and mouth attacking his. He was caught off guard for a couple of seconds and stumbled back, but then placed his hands where they belonged and kissed me back. I opened my eyes while his were closed and gave a confused look at my brother. He sighed and smiled in relief and didn't do anything.

I jumped onto Steve and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hands move down to my ass and remembering how he grabs it to keep his and my balance. And so he wouldn't drop me.

I didn't really know what to do to keep Two-Bit and Darry's secret safe, maybe I could just forget about it all and actually just wake up and realized this was all a dream. I'd wake up in Alex's lap and he'd be stroking my hair which was a habit he developed. Or I'd wake up on the couch in the living room of mom's house with Two-Bit and the gang playing around in the middle of the floor. Or I'd just wake in Steve's lap at the Curtis', somewhere huddled in Darry's recliner, or the couch or maybe even on the floor. Anyway it was, I didn't care if this was a hallucination or I was in a coma or I was dying, I _knew_ that this had happened, and I _knew,_ that their secret would always be safe with me. If this really _was_ a dream, I'd wake up and tell no one, just in case... their secret was safe with me alright, even if it did mean making out with my boyfriend in front of everyone.


	21. One month anniversary

**Hey guys , I don't own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. I just wanted to say I'm gonna flash forward a while and go to Steve and Malory's one month anniversary because I have an idea planned, but I don't know how it's gonna turn out... enjoy!**

"Hey, have you guys seen Steve anywhere?" I asked as I strolled into the Curtis' house. It was me and Steve's one month anniversary of being together and I hadn't seen him all day.

Ponyboy, who was sitting with Johnny and Dallas on the couch shook his head. "No, haven't seen him."

Two-Bit and Sodapop were sprawled all over the floor watching Mickey Mouse. "Where's Darry?" I lightly kicked my brother, knowing he would know because him and Darry were together.

He pointed to the kitchen. "Making dinner."

"Thanks," I said and hopped my way towards Darry. "Hey Darry, whatcha doin?" I asked as politely as I could, leaning over the stove to try and detect what Darry was making.

Darry chuckled and turned around. "Just fixing up some dinner." He walked over to the pantry and pulled out some spices.

"Can I help?"

Darry looked at me. "Sure!" He pointed to the spagetti on the counter along with a big pot. "If you could fill the pot up with some hot water and get the spagetti ready, that'd be great."

I made my way over to the stuff. "No problem!" Before I started my job, I walked over to the radio that was in the kitchen and flipped it on. The Wanderer by Dion and the Belmonts was on. I walked over to the stuff and started singing along softly to the song.

 _Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right_

 _And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight_

 _And when she asks me, which one I love the best?_

 _I tear open my shirt I got Rosie on my chest_

 _Cause I'm the Wanderer, yeah the Wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around..._

As I was putting the water filled pot on the stove and turning it to boil the water, I heard the front door open and some of the guys gasp and say. "You got 'em those?" "You are so getting it tonight!" "Congrats man!"

I paid no attention to it, only started getting some plates and silverware to set the dinner table. I was swaying to the music and counting out how many forks were needed when I felt someone kiss my cheek lightly.

Whirling around, I came face to face with Steve! I smiled happily and gave him a real kiss. "Hey babe!" I smiled affectionately.

I noticed everyone in the living room staring and smiling, Sodapop with the biggest grin and Two-Bit with the goofiest. I could even feel Darry's eye adoringly looking at us. "Happy one month doll." Steve said with a smile and moved a hand from behind his back to reveal a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

I couldn't keep the surprised and beyond adored smile off of my face as I took hold of them. "Steve... you didn't have to get these!" I said as I gave him a big and warm hug.

Steve shrugged. "Eh, it's our anniversary and I know that means a lot to couples. What do you expect me to do? Walk up to you, give you a kiss and walk off? Fuck no!" I frowned at Steve. I stared to get tired of swearing. I didn't really like it anymore and Steve knew better than to do it in front of _me._ "Sorry babe."

I smiled and giggled lightly. "It's okay." I looked at all the beautiful flowers in the arrangement and then at Steve.

"You like 'em?" He asked nervously and innocently.

My mouth dropped. "Like is an understatement Steve! I love them! Thank you so much!" I gave Steve a long and passionate kiss and felt him kiss back.

When we pulled apart, I heard Sodapop give his cliche "AWWW!" And saw Steve making his way to the dining table. He motioned for me to sit down with his so I did in a chair beside him.

"I wanna take ya out tonight." Steve said while smiling. I couldn't help but smile also.

I set the bouquet down on the table and put my hand in Steve's. "No Steve, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to! It's our one month."

"You can take me out next month."

"But Malory, why next month?"

"Because I don't wanna go tonight."

Steve leaned in close to my ear. "But I have a surprise for ya..."

I leaned away, leaving Steve smiling like a doofus. "Not tonight ya horny bastard," I got up and walked to Darry. "Ya got a vase somewhere Dar?"

"Right here, actually." Darry offered and gave me a pretty pink vase.

I walked back to the table and Steve was slouching in his chair, a little disappointed looking. "Sit up straight babe." I said as I took the flowers and vase into the kitchen.

I could hear Steve following closely. As I was filling up the vase with water, I felt Steve's arms slip around my waist. "What's up with you, huh?"

When I turned away from the sink, I tried to walk away, but Steve wouldn't let up from me. So... I continued walking back to the table with Steve behind me; earning stares and smiled from the gang. "Steve, let go will ya?!" I hollered with half cocked smirk on my face.

Steve let go and sat back down as I was putting the flowers in the vase, adjusting them here and there to make them nice and neat; that was until Steve tried to sneakily knock them over. "Whoops!" Steve said sarcastically as he pushed the vase over, causing the flowers and water to fall out.

I was getting annoyed with Steve's behavior and actions. He was so needy! I placed my hands on my hip and shifted all my weight onto my right leg and stared at Steve. "Steve, what is wrong with you?! What do you want?!"

Steve stood up and slid his warm arms around my waist. "Some of you..." He said and placed his forehead against mine.

I wiggled out of his arms and started towards the living room, but I felt Steve grab my arm. I turned around with a small beam on my face and playfully shoved him, but he caught my wrist and pulled me to the ground with him. I fell on top of Steve, but didn't expect to feel his hardening member through his jeans. I gasped when I felt it and looked at Steve. He was beaming with anxiety.

Me and Steve were centimeters away from each others faces and I finally gave in. I closed the space between my and my boyfriend and began to kiss him passionately. Steve kissed back almost instantly and before we got too heated, I lead down to Steve's ear. "We shouldn't do it here though..."

Steve nodded and helped me off of the ground. I started to walk, but the next thing I knew, I was being lifted off of the ground and was held bridal style in Steve's arms. "AND WE ARE OFF!" He yelled and ripped through the front door. I knew exactly where he was even headed; the lot.

 **X**

"Come on Mals! Why won't you let me take you out tonight?" Steve was begging as I was putting my clothes back on.

I straightened up my shirt. "Because."

Steve huffed. "I'm gonna need a better explanation than that Malory."

"Because I said."

Steve fell back onto the couch. "Whoa, forget I said anything; nobody's gonna be able to argue against that." Steve replied sarcastically.

I finished getting dressed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Steve, I just don't want you wasting all your money on me."

Steve sat up and got off of the couch. He walked his way over towards me with his hands in his pockets. "But I already have..." He said quietly.

I looked at him. "Pardon me?"

Steve pulled his hands out of his pockets and with one of them, he pulled out a small little velvet black box. He opened it up and inside was a _beautiful_ necklace. It was a flower with pink diamond petals, and the middle of it was black with the letters _M &S _engraved in it. "Steve Thomas Randle you did not..." I said a little too quiet. Now, the description may not sound like a lot, but in person... _damn._ This was something.

Steve took it out of the box and walked to my back side and slid it on. The cool jewelry felt lighter and more sleek than the pearls Darry had given me. Steve walked back around and looked at me. "You like?"

I practically threw myself onto my boyfriend. "I love it..." I said into the crook of his neck. When we pulled apart, I felt a little bad. "Steve... I didn't get you anything."

Steve brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. You gave me your lovin."

"And you gave me a necklace, flowers, and some great lovin." I said.

Steve put my hand in his. "Come on, it's gettin late and we still haven't eaten."

"Steve! We are NOT going out!"  
"I know! We're just goin over to the Curtis'! Damn!" Steve said back and I was giggling slightly.

 **X**

"Hey guys, where ya been?" Two-Bit asked me and Steve as we strolled through the front door.

I looked around and noticed Johnny and Dallas had left, so it was only me, Steve, Two-Bit and the Curtis brothers. I slid Steve's hand out of mine and navigated my way through the living room, over my brother and Soda and into the kitchen. "We just walked around, kept her close, no problem!" Steve said as he flopped onto the couch. Darry was sitting in his arm chair reading the paper and I saw Ponyboy at the kitchen table, looking like he was doing homework.

"Is this true Malory?" I heard Two-Bit yell. I ignored him and stuck my face in the fridge, finding the leftover spagetti and taking it. "Malory?" He closed the fridge, grabbed a fork and started eating it cold. I didn't care if it was hot, newly thawed or thrown into a volcano. I _loved_ spagetti. "Malory!"

I strolled out of the kitchen with the spagetti and sat down at the table with Ponyboy. I swallowed my food before asking, "What are ya doin?"

Ponyboy looked up and me and smiled slightly. "Homework." I was right.

"But it's Friday night."

Pony looked back down. "I know, I get it all done tonight and I have the whole weekend to do stuff, worry free and care free."

"Oh... good idea. Never really thought of it like that." He tapped his pencil on his notebook.

"Can you help me with something?" Pony asked.

"Of course!" He got up from the table and motioned for me to follow him. I did so and we ended up in his and Soda's shared room.

Ponyboy sat at his desk and I sat on his bed. "Malory... you can't tell anyone about this."

"What is it?" I asked with a mouthful of spagetti.

"Okay... I don't really need your help, this is more like a 'I'm pretty sure I'm wrong about this, but I don't wanna tell anyone because I'd sound like an idiot' kind of thing."

I swallowed my food once again. "Go for it Pone."

Ponyboy heaved a sigh. "I think Darry... might be gay."

I choked on my spagetti and looked at the youngest Curtis; curios about how he knew. "Excuse me?"

"He hasn't had a girlfriend since he like started high school, he never goes on dates, he hasn't hung around a girl in ages and I can't even remember the last time he had sex was! It's just leading me closer and closer the coming to the conclusion my oldest brother is gay, which I would have no problem with."

I sat there, awestruck, spagetti dangling out of my mouth and my eyes as wide as they could be. "Pony, could you do me a favor and stop being so smart?"

"What?" Pony asked as he sat up.

I set the bowl of spagetti on the night stand beside the bed and finished up the portion in my mouth. "Ponyboy... I can tell you something out of all of this... that you're right. Darry _is_ gay. He told me a while ago and I promised him I wouldn't tell, so YOU better not tell either!" I said sternly. I would hate for Darry to find out I told Pony and lose Darry's trust.

"Wait, really?" Pony said, snapping his head up and allowing me to get his attention."

"Yes, but you can't say anything about it to anyone. Don't even talk to Darry about it."

"Is there anything else?"

I nodded, debating on telling Ponyboy this or not. "Well... I can tell you one more thing, but if you say _anything_ about this; I will NOT hesitate to break every single one of your bones Pony."

Pony stood up. "Okay!"

I took a deep breath. "Alright... Two-B- ya know what? Never mind. I'll tell you later." I said and grabbed my spagetti.

Pony flinched. "What?"

"Nothing." I answered and walked out of the room.


	22. New Haircut?

**Hey guys! So, for this story, I've decided to do something different each chapter! Like, maybe the gang teaches Malory how to play a sport, or Malory gets in trouble with some socs, leave some suggestions! The story line is still going to be the exact same and I'll reveal bits and pieces of how I'm gonna make the ending to the story. Let me know what you guys think about this idea! _I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. =^-^=_**

I have had it with my hair. It was too long, I was constantly getting hot, it was always getting dirty with my sweat, always getting greasy because it's so thick. It was too thick and I couldn't do anything with it! It was always getting in my face, even when I pin or pull it back. The only good thing I liked about my hair was that it was a pretty natural white color and it was wavy and curly; but the waves and curls made my hair even thicker!. So, I've convinced my mother to cut it for me. Right above my shoulders. I haven't told to guys yet, but I'm about to. I honestly don't know how they'll take it because all of them _adore_ my hair.

 **X**

I walked up the porch and into the Curtis' where everyone was, in their usual spots. Everyone looked up when I walked in. "Hey doll." Steve said, getting up from the floor where him, Sodapop and Two-Bit were.

"Hey babe." I greeted back and stood on my tip-toes to give my boyfriend the usual hello kiss.

"What's up?" He asked.

I slipped my way out of his grasp with an excited kind of smile on my face and into the kitchen. I swiped a Pepsi from the fridge and motioned for him to sit back down. "If I could have everyone's attention, that'd be fantastic." I announced as Steve sat back down.

Everyone looked at me. "What's up Malory?" Two-Bit asked.

I eyed him with a smirk on my face. "As the seven of you know, my hair is one of my features that defines who _I_ am. It's very thick; it's very white; and as you guys say, it's very pretty," Everyone looked at me as if I was off my rocker. "Now... I do agree with all of you, but I have finally gotten to the point to where I absolutely _hate_ my hair."

Sodapop sat up. "What are you trying to say Malory?" He asked. I kinda felt a little bad because Soda loved my hair the most out of the guys.

Ponyboy stood up and put down his book. "I know where this is goin..." He said as he walked closer towards me. "But why?! It's so long and beautiful and it always smells good!" Pony whined as he started playing with my hair.

"If none of you are getting the memo, what I'm trying to say is; I'm cutting my hair today."

"WHAT?!" Soda yelled. He scurried to get off of the floor and to my side. He grabbed a handful of my hair. "NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU!"

I leaned forward to get out of Soda's grasp because he was pulling on my hair and hurting it. "I'm sorry Pepsi-Cola, but it's already been decided! It's gonna be gone when I get home," I looked at the clock. "So... that means I'll be off soon."

Steve and my brother got up from the floor as Darry set down his paper. Dallas seemed quite shocked as Johnny looked emotionless. Two-Bit stood by my side and Steve twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers. "Why?"

"Because it's just to much to handle, Randle. If you were me, than you'd understand babe." I put a reassuring hand on my boyfriends shoulder and smiled sincerely.

Soda still had a death grip on my hair and Steve walked into the bathroom. I took one look at my brother and re decided if this was a good decision or not. He took a step towards me. "Malory..." He looked ready to fight back and yell at me, telling me not to. "Who's gonna do it?"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Mom."

Two-Bit smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

Darry walked over to me. "How short are ya gonna cut it?"

I pointed right above my shoulders. "Right here."

Soda grabbed more of my hair. "NO! THAT'S TOO SHORT!"

I chuckled and started walking towards the door, letting my hair slowly fall out of Soda's hands and through his fingers. "I'll be back later guys."

When I opened the door, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and saw Soda, then felt him pulling me back. "DON'T DO IT MALORY!"

I tried to pull my way. "LET GO SODA!"

"NO!"

I looked at Two-Bit and he walked up to Soda, then pried him off of me and pulled him away. "I'll see you guys later!" I hollered, leaving the house.

"YOU'RE MAKING A BAD MISTAKE!" I heard Sodapop yell. I only smiled and hopped off the porch.

 **X**

"Done." My mom announced, putting down her scissors. She had finished cutting my hair and we did it outside, so we wouldn't make a mess in the house.

"Does it look good?" I asked, brushing some extra hair off of my arms, then shaking my head, feeling the breeze blow through my hair.

My mom walked in front of me and smiled with pride. "It looks so good! You can definitely pull that off!" She announced.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said. "Thanks so much mom." I hugged my mother.

"You are very welcome." She said, and I left to take a shower.

 **X**

I finally got to look at my new hair after my shower. It looked really cute when it was wet. I let my hair air dry as I redid my makeup and looked through my clothes, deciding what to wear. After I redid my makeup, and put on some fresh clothes that weren't covered in hair, I saw that my hair wasn't all the way dried, so I used the hairdryer and finished it up.

I looked at it in the mirror, it looked _really_ cute. "Hey mom?" I called out.

"Yes hon?"

I walked out of the bathroom and showed my mom. "Well?"

"Oh! Malory! It looks so great on you!" She smiled and walked over to me, playing with my hair. "I can't wait to hear what your brother has to say about this!"

"Me too," I said giggling. "Welp, I'm gonna head on over to the Curtis'," I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later Ma."

"Bye sweetie!" She called as I was out the door.

 **X**

I was walking down the sidewalk, playing with my hair. I couldn't keep my hands off of it. It felt _so_ light and free and new. I couldn't wipe the idiotic smile of mine off of my face. I really wanted to know what the guys would think, but then again, I was pretty scared about what they would have to say, especially my brother, and _definitely_ Sodapop.

I arrived at the house and stood in front of the porch, debating on going in or not. _Suck it up Malory, they're gonna find out about it sooner or later!_ I took a deep breath, and walked up the porch.

"I'm back guys!" I called out as I swung open the front door.

"Hey Mal-" I heard Two-Bit greet. He stopped mid greeting when he turned around and saw me. He stood there, facial expressions looking dead as a doorknob.

I began to panic. "Hey Two-Bit." I answered, trying not to show my embarrassment.

Two-Bit took a couple steps towards me, and stopped a couple inches away from me. He lifted up his hand and ran it through my new hair. Every time my hair fell and he picked it back up, his smile grew bigger and bigger. "IT LOOKS SO GOOD!" He exclaimed before running his hands all through my hair, causing him to mess it up.

I smiled wide and moved away. "Stop Keith, you're messing it up! But thank you!" I said, giving my brother a hug.

"SEE MALORY, I SAI-aw, it looks great!" I heard Soda say as he got a look of my hair.

I couldn't help but laugh at his sudden change of moods. "Thank Sodapop," I gave him a one armed hug and tried to move around my brother, but he wouldn't budge. "Two-Bit move!"

"I can't! You're hair is memorizing!" He lifted his hand up to feel my hair again, but I smacked it away and moved at the only chance I knew I had.

Someone moved out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see, realizing it was Johnny walking out from the bathroom. I jumped a little as did he, but we both soon relaxed when we realized it was just each other. "Hey Johnnycake." I greeted softly.

"Hey Malory, you're hair looks really good. I like it like that." Johnny said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Thanks Johnny."

"No problem." He said quietly. I watched his walk to the living room and then leave without another word. I stared at the door, wondering what it was with Johnny that made him so shy and quiet, why he never really talk to me, only to the gang and especially Ponyboy; I've also noticed that wherever Johnny goes, Dallas goes and vice versa.

"Malory!" Someone shouted behind me, grabbing onto my shoulders in a tight death grip.

I screamed and whipped around to find Darry smiling smugly. I punched him, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him at all. "You suck!"

Darry smiled bigger, somehow, when his hand started to fondle with my hair. "Looks great! In all honesty, I didn't think you would be able to pull this kind of thing on." Darry said while laughing.

I punched him and this time, I could tell it did hurt Darry because he flinched and ran to his room. "Thanks ya bastard!" I called out sarcastically as Darry moved out of vision. I walked into the kitchen and found Ponyboy and Steve talking; Steve with his back to me and Ponyboy seeing me out of the corner of his eye. I put my finger to my lips and motioned for him to not tell that I was there.

He moved his eyes back to Steve. I crept up behind my boyfriend quietly. When I got close enough, I jumped onto his back while screaming like and Indian.

Steve stumbled and almost fell, catching himself by holding onto the counter as I got off of him and fell to my knees, laughing my ass off. "What the fuck Malory?!" Steve yelled annoyed.

"How did you not hear me?!" I said as I got a little air. "I'm so damn loud!" I couldn't stop laughing. I heard Ponyboy chuckling slightly; stopping when Steve sent him a death glare.

"You're not funny, you know that right?" Steve said as he picked me up and off of the ground.

"Hey, I like your hair Mals!" Ponyboy called as he ran into the living room with my brother, Sodapop and Darry who had joined us a little after he left.

"Thanks!" I said. I straightened myself up, took a breath, giggled a little, then saw my boyfriends face. "Hey babe, what's up?" I asked.

Steve only stared at me, as if he was pissed off at me. "Really?"

My smile slowly ceased from my face, wondering what's got Steve so bugged. "What? What's wrong with you? Is it something I did?"

"Partially..." He answered quietly. He started to walk out of the kitchen but I grabbed his arm.

"Um, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up." I demanded.

Steve turned back around. "Malory, I hate being scared, okay? That's it."

I nodded. "Okay, I understand, but that was _part_ of the _partially_ part," I moved Steve closer towards me.

"Hey guys? We're gonna go hang out on the porch, y'all can join if ya want." Soda announced. I looked over at the guys and they were all filing out onto the porch.

I looked back at Steve. "Babe, tell me what's wrong or I'm gonna stop talking to you!" I said, getting aggravated myself. My hands flew to my hair. "It's not because of my hair, is it?"

Steve smiled slightly. "No Malory, your hair looks gorgeous."

I poked Steve's dimple. "Aww! Look! There's that dimple that I enjoy seeing!"

Steve moved his arms onto my upper arms and started getting closer. "I'm glad.

"Now," I said. "What's wrong?"

Steve sighed. "Some guys today down at the DX... were talking about ya..."

I could feel my cheeks flush with red. "What'd they say?"

Steve let go of me and waltz into the dining room, leaning onto the table slightly. "Nothing that you'd really like..."

I followed behind him. I smiled sneakily and leaned on Steve, my whole body counting on him not to move, or else I'd be face to face with the table. "Ya know, they're just jealous because they don't have such an awesome girlfriend like you do..." I said in the sexiest voice I could.

Steve moved out from under me and flipped us around so that I was leaning against the table and he was on top of me. Steve was slowly leaning more and more to the point where I was now lying on the dining table with Steve on top of me. "You're crazy about me..."

I raised my eyebrows mockingly. "I am?"

Steve laid on top of me, careful not to let too much of his weight be put on me since I was so much smaller than him. "Obviously..." He mumbled.

I giggled slightly and laid my head on the table. "Obviously..." I mocked as Steve connected our lips.

Steve slowly crawled his way up my body, but not crawling onto the table. I put my arms around his neck and brought him deeper into our kiss. Steve moved his arms up and down my curves, me enjoying every second of this. Steve slowly let his tongue linger down and onto my neck where he found the usual sweet spot that made me _very_ happy when he fooled around with it. He nipped and bit and left sweet love bits all around the spot, then started sucking hard and teasing me on my _special_ spot. _"Steve..."_ I moaned sweetly.

He looked up. "What?" My teasy little boyfriend mocked. I was slowly getting turned on just by his rough and scratchy voice. "What?" He repeated a little more deeper this time.

I grabbed his shirt collar and tugged on it, letting Steve get the hint to take it off. He did, then slowly started to unbutton my button up shirt. I couldn't help but move my arms around his neck again and bring him to my lips once more, this time, letting Steve's tongue invade my mouth. I could feel his cool and slick fingers move my shirt back and his cold fingertips rubbing over my stomach. He squeezed my hips, then did something I didn't expect him to do at this moment in time.

"STEVE! STOP TICKLING ME!" I squealed, wiggling from underneath of him. I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me and Steve's beaming beam never left his face.

"NEVER!" He answered back.

I swiped out from underneath my boyfriend and headed for the front door; not caring if my shirt was unbuttoned and my bra was revealed to the world; not caring if Steve was shirtless; not caring if and when the gang will make fun of me for what I'm doing and what I did.

"HEY!" Steve yelled, I could tell he had a smile on his face. He was right behind me when I busted through the door and down the steps carefully.

I heard the front door open forcefully a fraction of a second later and turned around to see Steve chasing me. I squealed once again, sounding like an anxious and scared little girl. I even jumped a little.

As soon as I made it to the fence surrounding the yard, I felt someone pick me up and spin me around, then tackling me to the ground with them. It was Steve, of course. "Steve! Let me up!" I said as Steve pinned my wrists to the ground.

I was starting to get a little embarrassed being in front of the gang like this. "Why?" He said.

I motioned for him to bring his head down a little, and when he did, I whispered into his ear. "I don't wanna act like this in front of the guys... honestly." I confessed.

Steve looked at me with understanding eyes and helped me off the ground. I wiped the grass off of my ass and realized my shirt was still unbuttoned and my bra was indeed revealed to the world... and Steve was shirtless too. But, I could tell Steve wasn't staring at _me,_ but another part of me that's not my face. "Ya wanna go back inside?" Steve suggested.

I bit my lip, then poked Steve, rushing to get the gate open. "Tag! You're it..." I said as I flew out of the yard.

I heard Steve mutter some curse words, then follow behind me. "MALORY!" He yelled. I smiled and laughed to myself, not once breaking my stride or looking back; not a care in the world.


	23. Guilt was more than enough

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PICK-A-DILLY WHORE!" He screamed as he smacked me one last time.

I let the tears stream down my face, I let the blood stream down my face, I let my whimpers and squeaks out because I knew nobody would help me at this time of night.

I scrambled to get to my feet since his last hit knocked me down. I looked him in the eye, staring him down with the very little courage I had left. "You are so gonna regret this..." My shaky and weak voice strained to say.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He raised his hand to threaten me but I was off in the blink of an eye.

 **X**

Yeah, I would've just walked in, but it was like two in the morning and I knew the Curtis' were asleep. I didn't wanna scare them, but I didn't really care if I woke them up by knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened a moment later and Sodapop was standing in the doorway, opening the screen door. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and the only thing he was wearing was a white shirt and his boxers. His eyes were squinted and, thank god, it was too dark for him to see my face. "Malory?" His soft and rough voice said.

"Yeah..." I answered quietly.

Soda raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here at this time? If ya need a place to crash you could just walk in, ya know that right?" He said, careful not to wake anyone.

"I... I know," I took a deep breath and fought for my life to keep the tears back. "Isn't Steve here?" I asked.

Soda nodded. "Y-yeah... come on in before you get pneumonia." Soda opened the door wider and let me in.

I continued to chew on my fingernail before Soda smacked my hand and told me to quit it. He disappeared into the darkness of the house, leaving my beaten up body alone in the darker living room.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek and I wiped it away, but more kept coming and I let out a muffled sob for I smacked my hand on my mouth to avoid anyone from hearing. I tried to stop them, but the sobs escaped my mouth without permission. My hand wasn't doing any good at stopping them. My knees became weak and I fell onto them, letting my weight rest on the back of my legs.

Not long after, I heard two pairs of footsteps coming my way. "Malory?" It was Steve. The sound of his voice caused me to move my hand by accident and just start to sob uncontrollably. "Hey Malory..." Steve said soothingly and was soon on his knees in front of me, struggling to get my hands away from my face.

After Steve successfully managed to do that, he put his hands on my bruised and cut cheeks, causing me to whimper and flinch away in pain. "Malory!" Steve said sternly.

I couldn't take anymore orders, so I flung myself onto my boyfriend; my arms around his neck and my face buried into his neck and shoulder, letting my tears stain and wet his night shirt.

I felt Steve's arms wrap around my frail and fragile body. "Babe, what's wrong?!" He asked with enough concern to go around. I would've answered, but I couldn't have stopped crying to save my life.

Steve seemed to notice so he adjusted himself to sitting criss-cross on the floor with me in his lap.

After about five minutes, I was finally able to get some sweet and crisp, cool night air into me, but my vision started fading when I did. I was getting tired, and I needed to go to sleep _fast,_ unless Steve wanted a passed out and beaten up girlfriend on his hands to worry about.

"S-S-Steve..." I tried to say after I moved away from his shoulder.

"What's wrong doll?" Steve tried to get me to answer; but my eyes shut without any notice and I was out like a light.

 **X**

I woke up with my face buried into a pillow; a very _comfy_ and _inviting_ pillow as a matter of fact. The kind where the person who owned it just so happened to be the nicest person on planet earth. The kind of pillow that makes you want to shove your face more and more into it until it suffocates you in it's embrace and makes you pass out.

I took a deep breath and flinched when my face gave a sudden throb. I grumbled softly and pushed myself away from the pillow.

Staring at the pillow, I sat criss-cross on the bed with the super soft blanket that was once engulfing my body around my head and just sat there. My face, specifically my cheek, gave a nasty throb and I could feel tears of pain well up in my eyes. I lifted my hand and wiped them away.

Looking around the room, I noticed that I was in a bedroom. The pictures on the nightstand was of the Curtis family, so I suggested I was in Sodapop's old room before he started sleeping with Ponyboy because of his nightmares.

I took a deep breath and threw the blanket off of me, even though I really didn't want to. But, I needed to get up sooner of later, so I got over it and threw my legs over the side of the bed; hearing the cracking of my bones due to stiffness as I stood up.

I wobbled a little, then regained my balance and pulled my shorts and shirt down some. I walked over to the hanging mirror and looked at it, studying my face.

It shocked me that he could do so much damage, especially to someone like me! My left cheek was swollen and my right cheek was bruised. My nose had dry blood under it and my lip was busted. I had a black left eye and my forehead had a nice long cut on it; staring at my widow's peak and straight down diagonally to my right eyebrow. I was shocked, yet relieved that I didn't lose or chip any teeth. Luckily, this was nothing that couldn't heal overtime, which made me very happy.

I stared at the door, debating on going out and facing everyone or not. I knew I was just gonna crack under pressure when everyone starts asking questions.

 _Suck it up, buttercup!_ I took another deep breath and slowly walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Ponyboy eating breakfast at the table. He looked up at me from where he was eating; when he saw my face, he spit egg out of his mouth all over the table and floor. "Ponyboy! What the hell?!" I heard Darry yell.

I looked Ponyboy in the eye and put my finger over my mouth, telling him to keep his fucking trap shut or else I'll pull some Romeo and Balthazar shit on him and tear his limbs off of his body. He only stared at me with wide, shocked eyes.

I stepped out of the room and kept my head down and low. I was trying to make it to the bathroom, but I bumped into someone. "Hey Malory!" Sodapop greeted cheerfully.

I wanted to share my friends enthusiasm, but I couldn't. "Hey Soda..." I said.

He wouldn't move, so I moved, but Soda grabbed my arm before I could make it pretty far. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said plain and simple.

He put his fingers on my chin and lifted my face up, revealing the damage. "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed out of nowhere.

"Soda!" I exclaimed. I really didn't want the whole world knowing about this.

"Soda? Something wrong?!" Darry shouted.

"DARRY, COME HERE!" Soda yelled.

"No! Soda!" I was getting a little mad.

Darry rushed over to us and I was facing Soda, not Darry. "What?! What's wrong?" Darry asked.

Soda turned me around. "LOOK!"

Darry's face dropped along with the spatula he was using. "Quinn Malory Mathews! What in the name of god happened?!" Darry said, putting a hand on my shoulder and one on my cheek.

"Ow!" I said as Darry rubbed over my throbbing cheek. I flinched away.

"What happened?!" Darry commanded.

"Can I go to the bathroom before I pee myself and _then_ explain myself?" I asked.

"You better." Darry said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bathroom. As I reached for the doorknob, it turned itself, or so I thought, and Steve walked out. I looked up at him and instead of our usual good morning and hello kisses, Steve only let his eyes basically bulge out of their sockets. "JESUS CHRIST MALORY!" Steve yelled.

"Good morning to you too..." I greeted. Steve stared at me. "Excuse me, babe." I asked.

Steve moved slightly so I could get into the bathroom, looking after me as I closed the door.

 **X**

"Malory... you better tell us what happened right now." Darry said as him, Sodapop, Steve and Ponyboy surrounded me in the chair they made me sit on.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor, ashamed as to what I had to tell the gang. I couldn't tell them for two reasons: 1) They'll fucking kill who did it to me 2) I can't say who did it. I can't tell anyone. I just... it pains me even to say who it is. I can't freaking believe he would even do something like this.

I felt someone's hand under my chin, lifting it up to see them, eye to eye. I was actually Ponyboy who did it. "Malory... we can't help you unless you tell us what happened and who did this."

I let my head fall once again as I saw my vision blur and hot tears of frustrating and betrayal cloud my vision and run down my cheeks. I was embarrassed to cry in front of the gang. I didn't want them to see me like this. I sniffed and heard someone speak up.

"Malory," Soda said gently. "You are not going anywhere and neither are we. You are not moving and neither are we. You are not leaving and neither are we. Until. You. Tell. Us. Everything." He said strictly.

I looked up and saw everyone wince when they saw my tears. "I... I can't..." I said, voice breaking.

The guys took a seat in the remaining dining chairs. "What?" Soda asked.

I softly wiped my tears away, careful not to hurt my face. "I can't say..."

Darry got up. "Ya know, I don't think we should discuss this without your brother."

"NO!" I screamed, bolting up from my chair so fast I knocked it over.

Darry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me along with everyone else. "Excuse me?"

I ran over to the phone and stood in front of it. "Don't. You. Dare." I threatened.

Darry continued to stare at me, only this time, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Malory... I _have_ to."

Tears were starting to run down my cheeks at an alarming rate. "NO!" I sobbed.

Darry quickly made his way over to me as I started to sob uncontrollably. Darry embraced me and engulfed me into his warm and welcoming body. "Quinn Malory... you better not tell me what I don't want to be told..."

I nodded. "Yes! It was him!" I continued to sob, even harder, losing my breath at some times and struggling to get it back

All of a sudden, the front door opened and I turned away from Darry to see who it was. Oh boy, oh boy, it was Two-Bit. I flinched, a spark coming together and a sudden bolt of anger, payback and panic coursing through my blood. "Ah man, I have _the worst_ hangover guys... it's ridiculous." Two-Bit said as he burped. I could feel everyone's furious eye staring my brother down. He continued to smile until he saw everyone. Then, he saw me. "Woah! Malory, what happened?!" He exclaimed.

He took one step towards me and I back away, out of Darry's arms and away from him. "S-s-stay away..." I demanded.

Two-Bit took another step towards me, confused as fuck. Me, being the stupid person I am, tripped and fell onto the ground. "Malory..."

Steve took a long stride over to me and helped me up, letting me hide behind him. "She said, stay away." Steve said, covering for me.

Two-Bit stopped dead in his tracks. "What? What are you guys .god. .not." He said astonished.

"How could you?! Your own sister!" Soda screamed, making his way beside _his_ eldest brother.

"What?! When the hell did I do this?!" Two-Bit screeched.

I stared at him. I moved out from Steve's back. I was gonna own this. I took a deep breath. "You, sir, were drunk," Two-Bit's face fell. "That hangover you have right now? That's the hangover caused from last night; when you beat the shit out of me because I wouldn't go out a get you more beer."

Two-Bit stared at me with his mouth agape. I wrapped my small skinny arms around one of Steve's large ones and held on. I was actually pretty scared. "Really? But... I'm never a violent drunk..."

I blinked. "Well, apparently you are Keith."

"But... how could I?" Two-Bit put his head in his hands and sat down on the couch. "I fell worse then _awful._ "

There was no need to actually punish Two-Bit because his own guilt was enough. I slipped away from my boyfriend and walked into the living room. I knelt down in front of my brother, causing him to look up. "Keith," He stared at me with tear filled eyes. "I am willing to forgive you, under _one_ condition."

Two-Bit's eyes lit up. "What is it?! I'll do it! I don't give a shit what it is!"

"You. Have to stop drinking once and for all." I said.

"Done." Two-Bit answered.

"No, not _done._ I know you, you're a little cheat. You're just gonna go and drink behind my back, thinking I won't noticed, but hun, you are wrong. I know and noticed everything. It's not as easy as you think. Those little beers you have with your snacks? _Gone._ You're free-for-all drinks? _Gone._ Drinks at a party? _Gone._ Anything? Alcohol, liquor, beer, wine, anything! _Gone._ " Two-Bit stared at me, astonished.

He nodded slightly, letting a tear slip out from his eye and down his cheek. Then, he nodded more noticeably. "Okay..." He went in to hug me, but I moved away.

"No. I need to gain your trust again. And boy howdy is it gonna take longer than you could ever imagine to do that..." I got up, ignoring the looks I was getting. I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door, turning on the water, and breaking down in tears. Not caring if anyone heard me or not. I really wanted to forgive my brother and hug him, but he needed to learn his lesson. The guilt that was eating him from inside out, was more then enough as a punishment.


	24. Strep Throat

_**Ring, ring! ... Ring, ring! ... Ring, ring!**_

"I'm coming!" I screamed at the phone, knowing that it would do nothing because you actually had to pick _up_ the phone in order for the people to hear you. I made my way to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Malory?"_

"Soda?"

 _"Yeah, hey are you busy?"_

"Um... no."

 _"Good, listen, do you think you could come over?"_

"Soda, it's pouring down raining and storming."

 _"It's Ponyboy..."_

"...what?"

 _"He got home from school today and look real bad, so I told him to forget about his homework for now and just get some rest."_

"Yeah?"

 _"And when I finished making dinner, I told Pony to come and eat."_

"Sodapop, where is this going?"

 _"Just wait! Okay... he still looked kinda rough so I just blamed it on the lack of sleep he's been getting due to his nightmares. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"Sure."

 _"Me, Ponyboy and Darry all ate dinner and I noticed Pony pickin at his food, realizing he hadn't taken a single bite of my purple corn and blue mashed potatoes."_

"Can't blame him."

 _"Malory! This is serious!"_

"Really? Because all you've done is tell me what Ponyboy has done since he's gotten home!"

 _"He's sick! Real. Sick."_

"Really? Well, what's he got?"

 _"We don't know... before dinner ended he shot out of his chair and threw up! And he didn't even eat anything!"_

"Well... what does this have to do with me?"

 _"You've taken nursing classes at your high school in California right? Right. So, we wanted to know if you could come over and see what's wrong with him... help him get better again!"_

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you want Two-Bit to come over too?"

 _"I don't know if Darry wants that many people over while Pony's like this..."_

"Soda, he doesn't have to come over if _you_ don't want him ov-"

 _"Then no."_

"Because YOU'RE the one who doesn't want people over with Pony like that."

 _"Your point?"_

"I'll be right over."

 _"Thanks SO much Malory."_

"Whatever," I said with a slight giggle and hung up the phone. "TWO-BIT!"

"What?" He called as he walked out from the living room.

I started to put on my shoes. "I'm headed over to the Curtis'. I'll be back later."

"You want me to come?"

I tied one of my shoes and looked up at my brother. "Nah, Pony's sick and Soda's worried about too many people over with him like this."

Two-Bit pointed to the phone. "Is that who you were talking to?"

I nodded and started to tie my other shoe. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be back later."

Two-Bit gave me a stare. "When's later?"

I stood up and shrugged on my coat. "I don't know... if it gets too late I'll just spend the night over there."

I walked over to the closet and grabbed my umbrella; a soft pastel pink with white polka dots and a lace edged umbrella. "Be careful," I unlocked and opened the door. "Wait, you're walking?"

"Two-Bit, it's not that far." I opened my umbrella and put it over myself, walking onto the porch.

"Be careful!" Two-Bit called as I jumped off the porch.

"BYE!" I called, making my way to the Curtis'.

 **X**

"Hey Malory!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around, barely seeing the person running towards me due to the rain. When they got closer, I saw that it was Steve. I pulled him under the umbrella.

"Steve Thomas Randle! You know better than to be out here without a coat and umbrella! You're gonna get pneumonia!" I scolded to my boyfriend.

He pushed his soaked hair out from on his forehead and spit some water from his lips. "I didn't expect to see you out here," He looked up at my umbrella. "Nice umbrella."

I blushed. "Thanks babe, it wasn't intended for you to see. What are you doing out here in this type of weather?"

Steve looked at me and caught his breath, wiping some water drops from his nose off. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

I smiled, realizing me and Steve were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "I asked you first!"

Steve smiled. "I was just enjoying the rain. Now what about you?"

Steve and I started walking. "I'm on my way over to the Curtis'."

"Why?"

"Ponyboy's ill. Soda called and asked me to help out." Steve nodded in understanding.

"Want me to come with?" He asked as the house came into eyesight.

I shrugged. "Soda said not to bring Two-Bit over so I doubt he'll be okay if you come over." I answered truthfully.

Steve nodded once again. I looked ahead of us, listening to the sound of the rain pellets hitting my umbrella as me and my boyfriend stopped in front of the gate that surrounded the brothers house. I looked up at Steve. "Welp, I better be off babe."

Steve cupped my face in his hands and gave me a kiss. I could feel him at ease when I kissed back. It felt weird, yet sensational; the feeling of Steve's wet lips on mine and his hair dripping water onto my nose and some on my eye. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss and deepen it. Steve only agreed more.

Before things could get too heated, I pulled myself away, sarcastically slapped my boyfriend on the ass, and ran into the Curtis' house. "GET AN UMBRELLA!" I yelled to him, and entered the house.

 **X**

I closed my umbrella and hung it up on the coat rack that was behind the door. I took off my coat and did the same. I was wearing an over sided white sweater with black comfy sweatpants and black sneakers with white laces. I slipped my shoes off and put them where no one would trip over them. "Malory?" I heard a deep voice boom through the house.

"Yeah?" I called out, in like a question.

Darry appeared in front of me in an instant; holding a thermometer, wet rag and a hairbrush? "What's that for?" I pointed to it.

He looked at it. "To brush my hair... duh." I chuckled and looked at Darry.

"So..." I hesitated to bring up what I was there for. "How's he doin?"

Darry walked over to the coffee table and put down his stuff. "Well... in all honesty? Horrible."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What has he been doing?"

Darry sat down in his chair as Ponyboy's bedroom door opened and Soda walked out. "Hey Malory..." He said with no energy... not like typical Sodapop Patrick Curtis.

Sodapop sat down on the couch with a heaving sigh as I stayed standing up, staring at the expressionless brothers. I looked back at Darry. "What's he been doing Darry?" I asked again.

Darry snapped his head up at me. "Well... he's gotten sick once... he's nauseous and he's got a fever."

"He's also complaining about how his throat hurts." I thought back to my classes, then gasped. I had an idea for what Ponyboy had.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

Darry stood up. "Sure. He's in his room."

I thanked Darry and explained how it was probably better if he didn't follow me.

I walked to the room and as I opened the bedroom door, I heard the front door open, but I was already too far in the room to see who it was. I closed the door after myself and turned around to see Ponyboy laying on his bed. "Ponyboy?" I asked quietly, hoping not do disturb him.

He seemed to stir a little, then look at me. "Malory?" His voice was hoarse, scratchy and strained. It was rough, like a guys voice in the morning.

I made my way over to the side of the bed. "Yeah, it's me," I sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey Ponyboy, can you do me a favor and sit up for me?"

Ponyboy nodded softly and I slowly helped him sit up; leaning against the headboard for support. "What are ya doin here?" His shot voice said.

"Ponyboy, don't talk so much. You might lose your voice if you have what I think you do."

"What do you mean?" I sighed. I really didn't want Ponyboy to keep talking if he had what I thought he did.

"Stop. Talking." I demanded.

"Okay!"

"Ponyboy!" He giggled, then got thrown into a coughing fit. "Now, I think you may have strep throat. So, to see if you do, I need to do something," Ponyboy nodded, his eyes starting to close. "No sirree, you can go to sleep when I'm done."

I tiled Pony's head back some and started feeling around his neck and throat. He indeed have strep throat due to the things that I discovered. I patted Pony on the leg. "Alright Pone, you can go back to sleep. I'll be back later."

I helped Ponyboy lay down and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

 **X**

I slowly and silently closed the door to the bedroom and turned to the living room where Sodapop, Darry, Steve and Two-Bit were all quietly talking. When they heard the door shut, everyone looked up at me. "Well?!" Soda exclaimed.

I walked into the living room and sat on the floor by myself. "It's strep throat." I started out.

"How do you know?" Darry adjusted himself in his chair so he was leaning forward in it.

"He has enlarged neck lymph nodes on both sides of his neck," I noticed everyone looking completely clueless so I went on. "Your lymphatic system comprises a network of organs, vessels and numerous lymph nodes situated throughout your body. Most of your lymph nodes are located in your head and neck region. Lymph nodes that frequently swell are in this area, as well as in your armpits and groin area. When lymph nodes are infected with a bacteria, they just so happen to expand and become enlarged."

Everyone stared at me as if I was off my rocker. "What?" Two-Bit asked.

I stood up. "Ponyboy just has strep throat due to the change in weather. It's his allergies. Nothing a little nasal spray can't help." Everyone else except Sodapop stayed in their seats.

I made my way to the door and started to put on my coat. "Hey Malory, thanks so much for coming over."

I slipped on my shoes and straightened myself up. "No problem Soda. Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm gonna run out and get some nasal spray for Pone."

"How long does strep throat usually last for?" Steve spoke up.

"It depends. If it's an allergic reaction to something, mainly a prescribed antibiotic, then about a month or so. What Ponyboy has is caused from allergies. About 3 million people in the US alone get affected by strep throat due to allergies every year, so it's pretty common and only requires medical attention if it gets pretty severe. Pony's strep throat will last for another week or two," I grabbed my umbrella and opened it since it was still pouring. "I'll tell you everything I need you to do when I get back."

"I'm coming too." Soda spoke up as he started to grab his shoes.

I looked at him. "Only if it's okay with Darry."

"Darry?" Soda asked.

"Just be careful." Soda smiled and stood beside me with his shoes on.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked clueless.

"You are not going anywhere without a jacket young man." I said, causing Darry to chuckle.

"Fine..."

 **X**

"What's this stuff?"

"Put that down."

"Why?"

"Because if you open it or break it I'll have to buy it, and I only have enough money to buy Ponyboy's stuff."

"Can we get some chocolate?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"Only if you're gonna pay for it."

"Can _you_?"

"If I buy chocolate then you're gonna have to pay me back."

"Okay!"

"Soda! Put it back! You have chocolate cake at the house!"

"But not chocolate bars!"

"Soda, you're pushing it."

"What's this stuff?  
"Put it down."

"What about his?"

"Put it down!"

"How about this?"

"SODA!" I finally screamed. Soda dropped the pill bottle and stared at me. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN YOUR POCKETS, STAND BESIDE ME AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE UNLESS I SAY!" I screamed through clenched teeth. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole store and look like an ass but Soda was walking on thin ice already.

I eyed Soda and he did exactly what I said as I continued to look at nasal spray and cough syrups for his sick kid brother. "Alright, let's go pay."

"Kay!" Soda started to take his hands out of his pocket, but I stopped him.

"EH! They stay where they are!" I pointed to his hands and he slowly shoved them back into the deep depths of his pockets. I smiled, satisfied as me and Soda made our way to the register.

After we paid, I told Soda to wait outside the store because there was something else I needed to get. He did so and I saw him light up a smoke. What did I end up getting? A chocolate bar for Sodapop.

I hid it behind my back when I walked out of the store. I had the bag of medicine in my other hand. "What did you get?" Soda asked as he opened the umbrella and we started walking back to his house.

"Stop walking," I said. He did so. "Close your eyes..." He did so. I put the chocolate in his hands. "Now, open."

When Sodapop opened his eyes, he looked down at his hand and his face instantly lit up with excitement. "Really?! Thanks so much!" He yelled before he tore off the wrapper and started devouring it. He nudged some my way. "Want some?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Really? Come on Malory, have some!"

"I don't want any!"  
"EAT IT!"

Before I could yell back, Soda had smashed up some chocolate and smeared it all over my face. "SODA!"

He tried to muffle a laugh. "I'll give ya five bucks if you keep that on until we get home."

I immediately started wiping it off with my coat. "No! What is your problem?!" I had to chuckle a little.

Soda made a surprised face. "Oh so much."

"You are never going out with me again. _Ever._ "

 **X**

"You're back!" Steve yelled as he greeted me with a kiss. Soda eased his way away from us, still working on his chocolate.

"I am never fucking taking him out with me again..." I said soft and smooth like for me and Steve's face were centimeters apart.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "You just now figured that out?"

I kissed Steve's nose. "Don't be such a smart ass, no one likes a smart ass." I could feel Steve's breath hitting my face, causing shivers to be sent up my spine.

Steve shuddered to when he felt them. "You are so gorgeous..." He said before he connected our lips once more.

"Hey! Can you guys wait till later to do that?!" We both pulled apart quickly when we heard Darry's voice boom through our ears.

"Darry!" I yelled for him. I moved away from Steve and towards the eldest Curtis with the bag in hand. "Sit down." I motioned to the chair at the dining table.

"Kay..." Darry replied hesitantly.

I pulled the nasal spray and cough syrup out of the bag and set them in front of Darry on the table. "The cough syrup, I want you to give to Ponyboy before he goes to bed and every six hours _after_ he wakes up. This will prevent him from hacking his lungs out and choking while he's sleeping and during the day. It has a child safe sedative in it to help him sleep and it will make Pone drowsy and sleepy, so beware of that," Darry nodded. I saw Sodapop take a seat beside Darry and start to listen closely with chocolate around and on his lips. "The nasal spray; shoot one spray up each nostril every single day before Ponyboy goes to _bed._ Not whenever he wakes up from a nap; whenever Ponyboy goes to bed at night. Got it? This is the main thing that'll help get Ponyboy better, so don't slack off with this. Even when Ponyboy _does_ get better, I still want him to take it to avoid any other illnesses. Kay?"

Darry nodded and took the two things. "Malory," He started as we both got up along with Soda. "Thank you _so_ much. I don't think you know how much this means to us."

I gave Darry and Soda a hug. "You are very welcome," I looked at both of them after we pulled apart. "Just do what I told you and everything's gonna turn out all good. I'm just a phone call away if you ever need anything."

I walked out to the front door and grabbed my umbrella. "Wait Malory!" My brother called. "You headin over to the house?"

I nodded. "Yeah, ya comin?" I asked.

Two-Bit nodded. "See you guys later!" He called.

After I opened my umbrella, I let Two-Bit under it and we walked out of the yard. After closing the gate, I turned to Two-Bit. "Race ya!"

I started running down the sidewalk with Two-Bit following behind me. "MALORY!"

It was actually really funny imagining Two-Bit getting soaked by the water. I was getting hit with some rain from running, but not as much as him. Hogging the umbrella like this, I knew I was in some pretty big trouble when we got home; and that's why I locked the door when I got there before him and locked him out until it stopped raining... four hours later. Man, was I in for it after that.


	25. The Rumble

"Steve... I really don't want you to go..." I whined to my boyfriend.

Tonight was the big rumble. Dallas and Tim spread the word a month or so back, all starting from when I got jumped at the Dingo. I knew Steve and everyone was gonna go, but I really didn't want them to. People get hurt in rumbles. Really hurt. Even little old Johnny was going.

Steve wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm gonna be fine." He tried to assure me.

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Ponyboy and his brothers, Dallas, Johnny, Steve and my brother. Tim and his boys would be there along with a couple other guys.

"I know... I'm just worried."

I put my arms around Steve's neck. We were at the Curtis' house so it wasn't that bad or embarrassing when I noticed Soda, my brother and Johnny staring at me and Steve. "Don't be. It's all skin. No knives, no chains, no blades, no nothin..."

"But, we're greasers and they're socs... we don't know what they're gonna do and they don't know what we're gonna do. That's the thing."

Steve kissed my nose. "Don't worry about it."

I heard someone from the living room come our way. I looked over and saw Two-Bit. "Malory, all you have to do is wait here. Occupy yourself until we get back."

"And when will that be?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "I don't know."

Yeah, this was my first rumble experience and I knew the guys would be in plenty more, but it just amazed me how Darry and Soda were letting Ponyboy go.

I looked back up at Steve and gave him a quick kiss for everyone was staring to head out the door. I walked out onto the porch and wished the guys luck. "Be careful!" Steve looked back at me. "I love you..."

Steve mouthed it back and ran to catch up with the gang. I sighed and walked back into the house, having and idea in mind about what I could do until they could get back.

 **X**

After my running-around-the-house-with-Elvis Presley-playing-super-loud-and-singing-along-to-it-time was over, I started to get worried. Real worried. It had been about two hours since the guys had left and I even had time to make some chocolate cake for them! And it was really good!

I sat with one leg crossed over the other on the couch, chewing my nail and staring at nothing but the surroundings in front of me. It was quiet, a little chilly, and lonely. I was getting ready to go out and find the guys myself.

Finally, after what felt like nine billion years which was probably only about five minutes, the front door opened and everyone came strolling in. It was Darry, then Johnny, then Sodapop, then Two-Bit, then Dallas, then Ponyboy, and lastly Steve.

I shot off of the couch and clung onto my boyfriend. My arms at a death hold around his neck and standing on my tip toes to reach him. Steve stumbled a little, but hugged me back, stroking his hand over my hair and running his fingers through it. "Steve..." I mumbled into his neck.

I didn't wanna move my face and look at him to see the damage that had been done, but I had to. "Hey babe." Steve answered.

I moved my face away from Steve's neck and looked at his face. "Oh my gosh Steve!" It was horrible.

It looked like mine when my drunk brother beat me up, but worse, because I knew what the socs were capable of doing. And judging by the huge gash on his cheek, the socs were indeed using more than just their skin.

Steve looked at me. "Come on Mals, it's not that bad..." He tried to hide.

I shook my head, disgusted in Steve's behavior. I don't know why he felt the need to lie to me. I know it hurts, does he think I'm stupid? I walked away from my boyfriend and over to my brother. "Hey, how ya doin?" I asked.

Two-Bit turned around and I saw minimal damage done to him. "Hey Malory! We won!" He screamed and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Keith, stop!" I yelled, smiling. He put me down and I studied his face a little more. "Oh, looks like you're gonna have a nice shiner goin on Two..." I walked to the kitchen and took an ice pack out of the freezer, wrapping it in a hand towel and bringing it back to my brother. "Put this on it to help with the swelling. I'll tell you when you can take it off."

Two-Bit took the ice and put it on his eye, sitting down afterwards. I walked over to Darry, seeing that he was limping a little. "Hey Dar, what's wrong with you?"

Darry looked at me. "My leg hurts..."

I helped Darry to his bed and helped him sit down. "Here, now sit up against the headboard with your feet up," Darry did as told and I slid his shoes off. I reached into his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. I threw them at him. "Now put these on real quick, it'll help so your leg isn't so constricted in your jeans," I turned around so Darry could change and he told me when he was done. "It's your right leg, right?"

"Yeah..." Darry answered.

I grabbed two pillows from the opposite side of Darry's bed and folded them, propping his leg up. "Hold on," I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the heating pad. I turned it on and put it on Darry's leg. "Keep this on and I'll come back later to check on it and you. Don't lie down or move your leg." I turned on the TV in Darry's room, said "You're Welcome" when Darry thanked me and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Malory." I heard Ponyboy greet me. I looked at him.

Surprisingly, Ponyboy and Johnny only had a couple scratches and that was it. "Wow Pone, you look fine. Did you even fight?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah, me and Johnnycake usually hold one big soc together and work from there." He admitted.

I nodded too. "Hey, can you do me a favor and get me a needle and some thread along with the first-aid kit and peroxide?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." And Ponyboy was off as I walked into the living room.

Sodapop was lying on the floor with Steve, Two-Bit was sitting in the recliner, Dallas was stretched out on the couch and Johnny was in the kitchen. I looked over everyone, seeing that Sodapop, Steve and Dallas needed some stitching up. "Alright, I need either Randle, Winston or Curtis."

The trio looked up at me. Dallas stood up first. "What do you need sweets?"

Ponyboy came back with the things that I asked for all in a little box. "Here's the stuff Malory."

I took them. "Thanks a lot Ponyboy," I showed the things to the guys. "This is what I need Winston."

Dally's eyes widened and he headed towards the door. "Ya know what? I... I think I'm good..." And he was out the door like a light.

I blinked. "What was that all about?"

Steve and Sodapop stood up. "He _hates_ needles."

I chuckled. "Well, unless he wants that side of his to get infected then he'd better be makin his way back here," I said with a smile. "You two, come with me."

 **X**

"Do you have anymore cuts beside that one?" I asked Soda as he adjusted himself on the counter of sink in the bathroom. Steve was sitting on the top of the toilet, watching us.

Soda shrugged. "I don't know... that's the only place he really got me."

Soda had a pretty nice and deep cut on the side of his knee. "And tell me, how did he do this?"

"He was comin at me and he tripped from the mud and cut me," I threaded the needle. "Hurts like hell."

I set down the needle and picked up the peroxide and a cotton ball, soaking the cotton in the peroxide. "Yeah, well this is gonna be a million times worse-guarantee."

"Wait, wh-" I dabbed the cotton ball on Soda's gash and he flinched and took a sharp intake of breath. "OH MY GAH, FUCK!" He yelled.

I couldn't help but smile. There was something pretty pleasurable about hurting Sodapop. I took the cotton off and stood up. "How was that?"

Soda had tears in his eyes and was sniffling. "Get away from me you bitch..." He said, trying not to cry in pain.

I picked up the needle with a smile. "Aw, I love you too."

I knelt down onto my knees once more and before anybody could speak up, I stuck the needle through Soda's skin and started working.

With every flinch Soda took, and every gasp he made, I had to stop, look up, make sure he was okay, make sure he wasn't gonna pass out, then continue. That happened about seven or eight times.

When I _finally_ got done with Sodapop, we both sighed in relief. "You're done?"

I tied off the thread and grabbed the peroxide. "Almost, this time, hold you're breath Soda."

Soda groaned when he saw the familiar peroxide and cotton ball. I counted down from three, then dabbed it on. He didn't scream or flinch like last time, only took another sharp intake of breath and whispered: "Ow..."

I stood up. "Great job Pepsi-Cola!" I praised him.

Soda hopped off of the counter and Steve helped him to the recliner Two-Bit was sitting in. I stayed in the bathroom and organized my things, getting ready for Steve who was taking longer than usual to come back. I walked out of the bathroom, looking down at my fingers, trying to thread the needle once more. "Steve, ya re-"  
When I looked up, I saw _Two-Bit_ drinking a _beer._ He stared at me. "Malory!"

I put the needle down on the dining table and walked over to my brother. I snatched the beer from his hands. "I thought we had a deal?" I didn't rage, I didn't scream, I didn't smack him upside the head even though I really wanted to. I simply walked over to the door, opened it, and threw the bottle on the sidewalk outside of the yard.

Two-Bit, Steve, Soda and Pony were staring at me. I walked over to the dining table and picked up the needle again, trying to thread it once more. "Come on handsome, I gotta stitch you up." I said to my boyfriend.

I heard Steve scoff and walk over to me, kissing my head as he passed and walking into the bathroom. I followed after him and kept the door open.

 **X**

"Malory, I don't think thi-"

"Steve, I know what the fuck I'm doing. Who was the person here that spent half their middle school experience and all of high school so far taking nursing classes and teaching herself how to deal with this kind of stuff?" I looked around the bathroom. "Oh wait! It has to me because I'm the only _her_ in this house! Huh!"

I threaded the needle and savored the sound of my boyfriends laugh. I put down the needle and grabbed the peroxide once more along with another cotton ball. "Does this really hurt as much as it did Soda?"

"Hop up on the counter babe," Steve did so and once he was sitting on the counter, I grabbed a stool and stood on it. "Ready? One... two..."

I put the peroxide on before I got to three, causing Steve to flinch. "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed.

I couldn't help but double over in laughter, still holding the cotton ball to his cut. I sobered up real quick and took it off. I took one look at Steve and immediately regretted everything I had ever done to him. "Aw, babe..."

He, too, had tears in his eyes and was trying not to cry in pain. I gave Steve a nice, long kiss on the lips and that sure cheered him up real fast. "Hey! Where's my kiss?!" We heard Soda yell.

I hopped off the stool and walked over to Soda, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Happy?"

Soda gleamed with joyfulness. "Very!"

I made my way back to Steve and started stitching him up; thankful that he didn't squirm as much as Soda.

When I got done, I dabbed some more peroxide on the cut, them helped Steve off of the counter. "Thanks babe," Steve said. I walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on my face, not replying to him; being a pretty little tease. Steve seemed to notice so he followed me out of the bathroom. "Ya know Malory, that's not as easy as you thought..."

"What's not easy?" Two-Bit butted in.

I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge and ran my fingers through my hair a little. I then realized that the only thing I was wearing was my plain white over sized sweater and a pair of pretty short black yoga shorts. I wasn't wearing any shoes and the only reason I was wearing shorts was because my legs were freshly shaven and super silky.

"Malory, thinkin she can be cute by ignoring me..." Steve said as he approached me from behind and picked me up.

I choked on my soda and had to spit it out, coughing for breath. "Steve!" I said, mouth overflowing with spit and soda.

Steve set me down and started laughing. "Told you it wasn't easy..."

I shoved Steve out of my way and back to the kitchen. I sliced myself a piece of chocolate cake and one for Soda or Two-Bit... or Pony... wait, where the fuck did Johnny go?

"Anybody want some cake?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen with two plates of cake.

"ME!" Soda screamed.

"Me too!" Two-Bit announced. I gave both of them the cake and went back to get myself some, picking up my Pepsi from the table afterwards.

I sat down on the living room floor, practically spitting out my cake when I remembered Darry.

I opened his door quietly and saw that he was asleep. I quietly walked over to him and turned off the heating pad, setting it on the bookshelf. I removed one of the pillows from underneath his leg and carefully adjusted his leg once more. I took that pillow and put it behind Darry's head to get him more comfortable. To top it all off, I covered Darry up with a blanket and left like nothing ever happened.

"You guys keep it down, Darry's sleeping," I said in an inside voice. I saw Two-Bit and Soda scarfing down their cake, Ponyboy flipping though a book, and Steve... nowhere to be found. "Where's Steve?"

Ponyboy pointed to the door. "Porch."

 **X**

I walked over to the door and slowly opened the front door after turning on the porch light. When it flipped on, I saw Steve look at the door from where he was sitting on the stoop. "Hey babe..." I greeted, letting the front door stay open and the screen door slam shut.

I crossed my arms tightly since it was pretty chilly and saw Steve blow some cigarette smoke out of his nose. I walked over to the step he was sitting on and joined him. I took the cigarette and inhaled the sweet nicotine, letting it calm my blood and slow down my senses a little. "You shouldn't be smokin this shit Malory. It'll kill ya." Steve said.

"Me? You're the one out here smokin it," I replied. Steve put out the cigarette and wrapped an arm around my shoulders; pulling me into his chest. I snuggled my head into the warmth of his chest and listened to his heartbeat calm me more than the cigarette. "How was the rumble?" I asked, just to try and start a conversation.

Steve shrugged. "We won; Socs pulled blades; it rained again; got out just in time."

I looked up at Steve. "Got out just in time for what?"

Steve looked down on me and kissed my forehead. "The fuzz decided to show up..."

I tensed up. That was one of the exact reasons why I didn't want Steve to go to the rumble. He could've been seriously hurt, he could've gotten arrested, etc. "Steve..."

Steve felt me tense and pulled me into his lap, calming down some when he felt me relax just a little. "Malory... I'm fine. I'm right here, nothing happened."

I poked Steve's cheek. "You got cut."

"But you fixed it," Steve poked _my_ cheeks. "Ya wanna know somethin?"

I shrugged. "Do I?"

He smiled. "You're even more adorable when you're blushin..."

"Steve, shut up." I said with a silly type of smile.

"Really! I've seen you do it before, it's just that it's more cute at night."

"And why's that?"

Steve pulled me close to him. "Because I have you all to myself and only _I_ get to see you."

Instead of kissing me, Steve adjusted me so that my back was laying against his chest and we were both staring at the night sky. The stars shimmering, the moon glistening, the cool crisp air blowing through my hair and brushing up against my face. I gently let my eyes close and the sound of Steve's relaxed and mellow breathing lull me into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of my lover, in the protection of my guardians, blood related or not. It didn't matter to me none, and I know for sure it surely didn't matter to them either.


	26. Sudden Game Changer

**Hey guys! So, every story has to come to an end, and just like many, this one is. I have about three or four; maybe five at the most chapters left in this story, and I have a pretty big surprise planned for the ending! This is the first chapter of the ending to this story... enjoy!** _ **I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton**_

I woke up with a start. My stomach had given a nice twist and I knew right then and there that I was gonna be sick. Without any warning as to _when_ I was gonna be sick, I just shot off of the couch and ran full-tilt-sprint to the bathroom.

"Malory?" I heard my brothers morning rough and patchy voice say as he made his way towards me.

I would've answered Two-Bit, but I was too busy being sick. Thing was, I didn't even know _why_ I was throwing up. Did I have food poisoning? Was it something I ate? Was I getting sick? I had another thought on my mind, but I didn't wanna use that excuse or even think about it.

"Malory!" Two-Bit screamed as he saw me. I felt his big hand on my back, rubbing circles to help calm me down. "You okay?!" He panicked.

Mom was at work and Paradise was at _another_ friends house. It was once again Saturday. Surprisingly, a day I dreaded the most whenever a new week starts.

When I finally was able to catch my breath, and leaned heavily against the wall in front of the toilet and let Two-Bit flush it. Two-Bit took a seat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I couldn't really seem to talk. "I don't k-k-know..." I stuttered.

"C'mon... S'okay... you're okay..." Two-Bit soothed as he helped me up and off of the ground. "You wanna come with me to the Curtis'?"

"Yeah..." I said heavily.

"Kay, it's cold outside so don't forget your coat." I regained my balance and vision and very slowly made my way to get my coat from my coat closet while Two-Bit went to get changed and ready.

After about twenty-five minutes, Two-Bit was ready. He was wearing his cliche Mickey Mouse shirt with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans and his black leather jacket and cowboy boots. His hair was slicked back like always. Compared to him, I looked homeless. I was _still_ wearing my white sweatshirt, and I was wearing black leggings. I put on some fluffy and soft socks, then my slippers since I felt like shit. My hair was still a mess but I couldn't have given a shit. "You wanna go get straightened up Mal?"

I shook my head. "Let's just go..." I mumbled.

Two-Bit eyed me, then lead me out the door and down the road to the Curtis'.

 **X**

"Hey, can you wait out here for a second? I need to go get somethin..." I asked my brother as we reached the local drugstore on the corner of Pickett and Sutton.

"Sure, don't be too long." I thanked Two-Bit and left him to light up a smoke.

I walked in and went over to the section I _really_ didn't wanna go to, but I had to just to make sure. I mean, I was only fifteen! Turning sixteen in a couple of months. That's right... I walked right over to the _pregnancy tests._ Just imagine if I really was pregnant... holy shit what a riot that would start. I grabbed a pack and paid for them with an extra five bucks I found in my suitcase.

Luckily, the clerk put them in a brown paper bag, just like what they would put feminine products in when someone bought them.

"What did ya get?" Two-Bit asked as I walked out. "Oh," He dropped the conversation when he saw the bag; letting me let out a sigh of relief when I realized he thought they were feminine products. "Say, ya wanna get a milkshake on the way over to the Curtis'?"

"Two-Bit, it's freezing outside, what difference would that make?"

Two-Bit put his finger on his chin and thought. "Touche... let's go!"

And we were off to the Curtis'.

 **X**

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom really fast, be right back." I told Two-Bit and the brothers as we walked in.

I noticed my boyfriend wasn't there along with Dallas and Johnny, but guess that was because it was only nine in the morning.

"Have fun!" Two-Bit yelled. I stared him down until he backed off some and made my way to the bathroom; locking it behind me just in case.

I took my item out of the bag and set them down on the counter, wondering if I should really do this or not. If I _was_ pregnant, then I definitely would already know Steve's the dad. I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ being pregnant, but how would Steve react? He'd probably just walk out on me. Not give two shits. Ditch me, hate me. Two-Bit would be ashamed of me, and the gang would just act like I don't exist. I couldn't blame them though... I would do that too if I was close to a fifteen year old girl who was pregnant.

 _Let's just get this over with..._ I thought to myself. I opened the box and took out one test. I took off the cap... taking a deep breath. _Here we go..._

 **X**

I waited. It probably only took about five minutes, but this felt like forty trillion years. I sat on the toilet with the test in my hand, having to remind myself every now and then to breath; take a couple deep breaths and relax.

Finally, the lines showed. I stared at them intently, scared about what they would show. Well what do you know., two lines.. _I'm pregnant._

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered to myself. "I'm pregnant..." I couldn't believe anything I was telling myself. I couldn't decide if I was happy, scared or mad.

I stood up from the toilet and put my things back into my bag, shoving them under the sink counter so no one would find or see them. I took the test I used, put the cap back on it and put them in the waist of my pants. I needed to tell Steve ASAP. Two-Bit? Well, he wasn't that father, that'd just be gross as fuck.

I walked out of the bathroom after washing my hands and saw Darry in the kitchen, Sodapop and Two-Bit in the living room, and Ponyboy eating at the kitchen table. I walked over to Darry. "Hey Dar, ya know where Steve is?"

"I think he's still home." He answered.

"Can I use your phone?"

Darry looked at me. "Of course, somethin wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later," I walked over to the phone in the living room. "Guys! Be quiet for a sec..." I yelled at Two-Bit and Soda.

They stopped horsing around and stared at me as I picked up the phone and called Steve's house, hoping the god that he would pick up.

 _"...Hello?"_

"Steve?"

 _"Malory?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Somethin wrong doll?"_

"What are you doing?"

 _"Well I was sleeping but now I'm awake. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah... are you coming over anytime soon?"

 _"To the Curtis'?"_

"Yeah..."

 _"I can come over now if you need me to... Malory, you're scarin me, is everything alright?"_

"In all honesty babe... I don't know."

 _"Okay, if somethin is wrong, just hang tight. I'll be over as soon as I can."_

"Okay. Thanks..."

 _"I love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

 _"Bye doll."_

After I hung up I stared at the phone for a few seconds before I turned around and saw my brother and Soda staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked sourly.

"What was that all about?" Two-Bit asked.

I stood up. "None of your business," I walked back to the kitchen. "Thanks for lettin me use the phone Dar."

Darry continued to mix some cake batter. "Anytime Malory. Everything okay?"

I looked at Darry and when he looked back, I felt tears in my eyes. "Darry, can I have a hug?"

Darry set down the cake mix and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my waist. "Malory, what's wrong?"

"Darry... I can't tell you..."

Darry pulled me off of him and put his hands on my shoulders, staring me straight in the eyes. "You can tell me anything Mal..."

"I know... but I'll tell you later."

Darry only nodded slowly, then let me wander back into the living room where I sat down in the recliner quietly and waited for my boyfriend to come.

 **X**

The door opened and Steve walked in, me being the first thing he spotted. I got up quickly, chewing my nail and walking towards him as he walked towards me. "Malory, I came as quick as I could, is everything okay?"

Two-Bit and Soda were all ears now. "Whoa whoa whoa... what's wrong Malory?" Two-Bit asked full of concern.

I shook my head. "Steve, I need to talk to you..."

He nodded and I pulled him to the kitchen where no one was. "Malory, you're really scarin me..."

I got straight to the point. "Steve... you have to promise me you're not gonna leave me after I tell you this. No matter what, you're gonna stay by my side the whole time, because I really need you."

"Of course, I don't care what it is." Steve's eyes dilated.

I was debating on showing Steve the test now, but I just figured I could show him for proof if he didn't believe me. "Steve," I grabbed his hand. "Steve I'm pregnant..." I admitted.

Steve stared at me, his mouth again and his eyes huge. It seemed like everything in the world stopped. Time, breathing, Newton's Laws of Physics. But my body soon flushed with relief when Steve's hand squeezed mine and I saw his face light up. He smiled and spoke. "Are you serious?"

I showed him the pregnancy test and he stared at it in amazement. "Oh my gosh..." He whispered. Steve looked at me and I couldn't help the tears of joy from falling down my cheeks. I was so relieved. "I'm gonna be a daddy..."

I nodded happily. "You're gonna be a daddy..." I repeated.

Steve pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck and letting myself cry more and more tears of joy. I felt Steve pick me up and spin me around. "Oh my gosh!" He yelled happily between clenched teeth.

Once he out me down I wiped my eyes. "Wait, so you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad?" He said in a chuckle and smile, still talking in a voice only I could hear. "We're gonna be parents! You're gonna be a mommy... and I'm gonna be a daddy," Steve eyed me pretty funny. "What do you think it'll be?"

I smiled and grabbed Steve's hand. "Well it's obviously gonna be a girl."

"What? No way! Hey, Soda!" Steve called out.

Steve dragged me out to the living room with him. "Yeah?" Soda asked. Darry, Pony and Two-Bit were paying attention.

"If me and Malory were to have a kid, would you want it to be a girl or boy?"

Everyone, not just Sodapop, thought about it. Finally, he spoke up. "In all honesty, I would want y'all to have a girl. There's already enough boys around here."

"I don't know..." Two-Bit said. "If it was a boy, then we could teach him how to be all tough and how to fight in rumbles and jump socs!"

Steve wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Oh no sirree, our little peanut will _not_ be fighting in any rumbles, no way-no how."

Everyone stared at me and Steve. Two-Bit got up cautiously and made his way towards me. "What? What does that mean?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Steve leaned down to my ear. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Two-Bit spoke up, clearly getting annoyed.

"Two-Bit... can you answer me something?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath as Steve pulled away from me. "Do you prefer Uncle Keith or Uncle Two-Bit?"

It took my brother a second or two before his face finally lit up and he was smiling like an idiot. He didn't do anything except tear up and pull me in for a bone crushing hug, one just like Darry's from earlier. "Are you serious?" Two-Bit pulled apart and handed him the test I gave to him. Two-Bit looked at it. "Is this what you were getting on our way here?"

I nodded. I couldn't stop shaking. "You're not mad?"

Two-Bit shook his head. "No... I'm only a tad bit mad because you're fifteen, but judging by your knowledge and responsibility and maturity, I think you could've had a kid when you started puberty..." Two-Bit hugged me again.

"Wait, Malory's pregnant?!" I heard Soda yell at the top of his lungs. I pried my brother off of me and took back the pregnancy test.

"Yeah... Malory's pregnant..." I said, walking over to, not Soda or Pony, but Darry.

He stared at me, eyes glued to mine and stood up. "Is this what you've been so down about?"

"Yes..."

Darry picked me up by my waists and spun me around. He set me down and hugged the daylights outta me. "Why would you be so down about this?"

"I was scared..." Darry pulled apart and Soda and Pony walked over to me.

Sodapop knelled down on his knees and stared at my stomach. "You mean, there's a fetus growin inside of ya?"

Ponyboy joined him. "Yeah, and we get to see him in nine months."

"Nine months?! That's way too long! And how to you know it's a he?!" Soda spat, staring at his younger brother.

Pony shrugged. "I don't. All I know is that he's in good hands."

Soda poked my tummy and I giggled. "Don't do that!" I scolded sarcastically.

They both stood up. Two-Bit cleared his throat. "Malory," He began. "Do you... by any chance... know who the father is? To this baby hmm?" He asked in a fake psychiatrist voice.

I tried to bite back my smile, but that seemed to make it more noticeable. I walked over to Steve and stood in front of him. "I knew from the start..." I said, my voice breaking a bit at the end.

Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I happily kissed back and all of a sudden, we all heard: "AWWW!" Which was Soda because I've learned over the two months from being here, he always seemed that was necessary to do when he saw someone kiss or get affectionate with their partner.

Two-Bit put a hand on Steve's shoulder after we pulled apart. "Mr. Randle, you and I are gonna have a nice talk after this..."

I didn't care what my brother meant by that. All I cared about was that nobody was really mad at me and Steve was sticking with me through this. The most exciting thing about all that? About two minutes later, Soda and Two-Bit got into a huge argument about who was gonna watch the baby when me and Steve were gone for a day. I knew everything was gonna turn out okay. This sudden change of events was for the best, and I know that this was the Heavenly Father's way of telling me: _"You've been doing everything right so far, here's a reward."_ But I already knew that from the start...

* * *

 **Okay guys! Wow! What a sudden change of events! Let me know what you think about this and if Malory and Steve should have a boy or girl. Twins? Miscarriage? I hope not… Stay Gold! =^-^=**


	27. Chocolate Ice Cream & Love

"Alrighty guys, we're off." I called to the gang as me and Steve were getting ready to go to the doctors. It was our third appointment; the first to make sure everything was good; the second for an ultrasound; and this one... this one was the best of all: We were going to find out the gender of our baby.

Steve grabbed the keys to Darry's pick-up he was letting us use as I grabbed my purse. Two-Bit walked over to us. He kissed me on the cheek quickly. "Good luck, love you."

"Love you too, bye guys!" I called.

"Bye!" Everyone called back.

Steve opened the door for me and we wasted no time getting into the truck. "I'm really excited." I said, buckling up in the passenger seat of the truck.

I smiled wide as Steve started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. "You're not the only one babe."

 **X**

The trip to the doctor's office is pretty long since it was up in Windrixville. Me and Steve usually passed the time by making small talk and listening to music. Once, I got sick and we had to pull over. It was bad...

We pulled into the parking lot and Steve turned off the truck. I got out too and we walked to the front doors hand in hand, Steve holding the door open for me. "Good evening Malory, hello Steve." The receptionist, Kerri, greeted me and my boyfriend.

Steve went to go sit down in the waiting room as I signed in. I smiled. "How ya doin Kerri?"

Kerri returned my smile. "Pretty good, you?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I've been better; I'm just really excited."

Kerri looked up from where she was writing stuff down. "Oh yeah?" She gasped. "Aren't you finding out the sex of your baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

Kerri gave me some papers. "Well good luck! You can tell Steve that Miss Ion is already waiting for you. She's in room A216."

"Thanks so much Kerri, I'll fill you in afterwards."

"Good luck sweetie!" She called as I went to get Steve.

"Come on Steve, Miss Ion is waiting for us already."

Steve stood up. "Really? Okay!"

I grabbed Steve's hand and lead him to room A216, where, indeed, me and Steve's head doctor, Miss Ion, was waiting for us. "Hey guys, how ya doin today?" She greeted.

Miss Ion was very welcoming and it didn't take long for me and Steve to get used to her. Steve admitted to me that he was a bit skeptical about her when he first meet her, but he's now told me that he's real glad we got her instead of anyone else.

I gave Miss Ion a quick hug before hopping up and onto the table while Steve sat down in chair. "Hey Miss Ion."

Miss Ion started getting stuff out. "Are you excited?"

I squirmed. "Very! I just wanna know what it is already!"

Steve chuckled. "She hasn't stopped talking about it _all_ day. And when I say _all_ day, I don't just mean all day. I mean yesterday, all night, _all week._ "

Miss Ion giggled. "Welp, let's go ahead and get started now, why don't we?"

 **X**

"Welp guys, here's your results!" Miss Ion gave me and Steve a little card which was, I'm guessing, the gender of our babies.

"Thanks so much, we'll see you next month!" I thanked and Steve led me out the door.

"See you guys next month!" I heard Kerri yell.

I waved to her. "Bye Kerri!"

Steve opened the truck door for me and I got in, buckling up as Steve did the same. "Well?" He asked as he started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to Tulsa.

"Well what?" I asked.

Steve looked at me as he was stopped at a stop sign. "What is it?! You got me all excited now!" He laughed and so did I.

I twiddled the small card in my hands. "I don't know, I wanna wait until we get back to the house."

Steve huffed and got on the road. "Geez, you're killin me Mals!"

I chuckled. "Well, the sooner we get there, the sooner you'll stop dying!"

 **X**

"Do I look pregnant?"

"A little."

"When do you think I'll look more pregnant?"

"Soon."

"I mean, I'm sixteen weeks along..."

"Soon Malory."

"How big do you think it is."

"Probably about the size of an orange. Were you not paying attention to what Miss Ion was talking about?"

"Wait, what?"

"Case closed."

"...Will you still love me when I'm fat and pregnant?"

"Of course, and I still will because you're sacrificing your beautiful body, and making another one."

"Aw, I love you Steve."

"I love you too."

"...What if we have twins?"

"Then that'd be two times the fun."

"What if we have triplets?"

"...Then it'd be three times the fun."

"What if we have quadruplets?"

 _"Then,_ I'd walk out of you."

"Don't worry, I'd do the same if I were you."

 **X**

"WELL?!" Everyone screamed at me and Steve as we walked through the door.

"Wait! Jeez!" Steve yelled defensively. I smiled, he became even more protective after he discovered I was pregnant and I loved it so much.

I hung up my purse and coat and took off my shoes as Steve took off his coat and gave Darry his keys back. I fell down onto the couch, letting the comfiness of it swallow me whole. "Malory?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled. I didn't even know who it was that said my name.

"Where's the card?" It was Steve.

Me eyes were shut and I didn't even bother to open them. "What card?"

"The card Miss Ion gave to us, that tells us what we're having?"

My eyes flew open and I sat up, fishing around in my back pocket and pulling it out, holding back a chuckled when I realized I smooshed it some. I got up from the couch. "Okay, I have an idea," I grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him to the doorway in front of the living room. "Everyone have a seat."

"Malory, where is this going?" Two-Bit asked as everyone sat down. Johnny and Dally were the only ones not present, but they knew that I was pregnant already, so I didn't worry too much.

"Just wait! Okay, so I'm gonna hold out the card and open it, so you guys can see what it is. Now, me and Steve haven't seen it either so, we don't know what we're having either. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Okay... one... two... three!"

I opened the card and held it out in front of me and Steve. I could tell everyone had already read it because everyone's reactions were the same. "HOLY SHIT!" Soda screamed.

Steve smiled and looked at me. "Ya wanna look now?" I asked.

"Of course!" He smiled.

I pulled the card towards me and started to read Miss Ions handwriting. Whenever she has a patient coming in to find out what they're having, she personally hand writes them a card/note about congratulating them.

 _Dear Mr. Randle and Ms. Mathews,_

 _Congratulations! This probably isn't anything you were expecting! What were you guys hoping on? A boy? Girl? Well, if you had that very famous discussion with your partner about how you want it to be a girl and they want it to be a boy; there's no need to worry! Because you're having TWINS! A boy and a girl! Can't wait to see you next month!_

 _~Miss Kristen Ion_

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Was this really happening? Me and Steve were having _TWINS?!_ "WE'RE HAVING TWINS?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Steve snapped his head to look at me. His face was lit up brighter than a star and if his smile got any wider it would rip his face in two. "WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" He assured.

I jumped onto Steve. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I started sobbing. This wasn't what I expecting one bit. I was too happy to remember the breath. Me and Steve did have that occasional argue about how _I_ wanted a girl, but _he_ wanted a boy. But that stupid argument could be pushed behind us because we were having _both._ "STEVE!" I screamed again. "WE'RE. HAVING. FUCKING. TWINS!" I yelled into his neck.

Steve spun around. "I KNOW!"

I hoped back onto the ground and stared at him for a second before giving him a nice long kiss. I looked over at the living room and saw everyone smiling. I ran full speed over to my brother and made him stumble with the impact our hug made. "Congrats Malory!" He said to me as he was patting my back.

Two-Bit pulled me off of him and stared at me before Soda and Pony walked over to me. Soda knelled down again just like when we discovered I was pregnant. "So, what you're saying is; there's _two_ fetuses growing inside of you?" Soda ran a hand over my belly.

Pony spoke up. "Exactly Pepsi-Cola."

Soda blinked. "So... does that mean it's gonna take eighteen months for them to come?"

I snorted through my nose. "No Soda," I said, patting his head. "It's still gonna take nine months, I'm just gonna be fatter than a usual pregnant person."

Soda stood up along with Pony. "Oh... well than, congrats Malory!" I gave Ponyboy and Sodapop a quick hug before Darry strolled over to me.

"You're a very lucky lady Malory," He said as I hugged him. "You and Steve both."

"We're both very lucky ladies?" I asked as I pulled away from Darry.

Two-Bit laughed. "Exactly!"

I turned around and saw Steve with his hands over his chest. Specifically, where his nipples were. "Ya know... I really wouldn't mind a set of boobs."

"Yeah ya would, you can't do anything. You can't run, you can't jump, you can't sleep on your belly, you can't swim, it's dangerous to wear a strapless dress/tank-top/swimsuit."

Steve looked at me. "Jeez Mal, no need to be such a party pooper... damn."

I flopped back onto the couch. "Sorry," Everyone settled down. "Steve? Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

I opened my eyes and saw that the guys were sitting back down and relaxed. "Can you run out a get me some ice cream?"

Everyone stared at me as if I was off my rocker. But, Steve just stood up. "Of course," He walked over and put on his coat; then his shoes; then walked over to me. "What kind do you want?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

Steve smiled. "Oh I will," He leaned all the way down and gave me a kiss. "Love ya."

"Love you more."

"Bullshit."

"Bull-true."

"Bye!"

"ACTUALLY I WANT CHOCOLATE! GET ME CHOCOLATE!"  
"KAY!"  
"I STILL LOVE YOU MORE!"

"THAT'S STILL BULLSHIT!"

I started laughing because I realized me and Steve were yelling to each other. He was out the door and I was inside the house. It was pretty funny. Everyone was looking at me but I shrugged it off and closed my eyes again. _Twins... golly, who woulda thought?_


	28. Steve Jr & Candy Monroe

"Malory, just because they're one day past their due date doesn't mean they're dead." Two-Bit told me as I poked my belly.

It was June 28, 1968 and yesterday was my due date for the twins. Me and Steve had already named them: Steven Thomas Randle Jr. (who we'll just call Tommy) and Candy Monroe Randle. They were taking Steve's last name because I felt that it was right for them.

Steve sat down beside me and put a hand on my belly.. "They're fine. Miss Ion assured us that babies don't always come on their due date. Sometimes, it's a little over a month before they do." I was now sixteen; I turned sixteen in January. The best thing about that birthday, was the day we came up with the names for our babies.

I sighed and put my hand on Steve's. "I know, I just want them outta here already! It's like a living hell!" I threw my head back annoyed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, but it's all gonna be worth it... right?" I looked at Steve and nodded with a smile.

A couple months ago, me and Steve went shopping for the twins. We ended up getting soft pastel green and yellow colors. Green for Tommy and yellow for Candy. The best part about all this? Me and Steve finally got our own place. An apartment close by to the Curtis' and my brother's house.

It came with two rooms, one bathroom and nice kitchen along with a pretty big living room and a suitable dining room. Me and Steve shared a room and so did the twins. Darry was grateful enough and gave us a majority of his parents belonging for me and Steve: the dressers, the bed, nightstands. With Steve now working full-time at the DX and the money I had saved while I worked at a jewelry store in the mall, we were starting to buy furniture. The first thing we got was a dining table and chairs. Our next step after furnishing the living room is getting miscellaneous decorations and necessities to complete our place. Things were turning out great. My car was out of the shop and Steve was driving for me since I technically couldn't really drive yet. The only thing I can't really stand is that I had to drop out of school. But I know it's all gonna be worth it.

I shrugged. "I guess..." Everyone except Johnny and Dallas have been staying over at the Curtis' since two days ago in case anything happens with me or the twins. Everybody was extremely tense yesterday since it was my due date, but soon we all relaxed when they never came. But, we're all still keepin an eye out.

"Alright guys, we're gonna be headin to bed," Two-Bit told me and Steve. Him and Darry were sharing a bed and room. It wasn't awkward now because everyone knew about their relationship and the only person who was a bit iffy about it all was Dally, but he got over it when he realized he couldn't live without us. Ponyboy and Sodapop were still sharing a room. Two-Bit pointed his finger at Steve. "You better come tell us if anything happens mister."

"Goodnight." I smiled and waved my brother off.

He stalked off and into Darry's room and Steve helped me into the recliner. It wasn't the _most_ comfortable thing, but it was way more comfy then the couch. Steve gave me a kiss. "Night baby."

I kissed his nose. "I love you."

"Love you too." And we all settled in for a good nights sleep. Or so I thought...

 **X**

"Steve..." I panted out after being very rudely awoken by my stomach giving an uncomfortable lurch.

"Hmm?" Steve mumbled drowsily, turning over onto his side and snuggling up closer to his blanket.

I picked up a magazine and threw it at him. "Get up!" I whisper-yelled.

Steve bolted up. "Why? Something wrong?" He asked, full of concern.

I swallowed. "My water just broke..." Steve stared at me but was on his feet in an instant, turning on two lamps and making a lot of ruckus. "Steve! Quiet down! You're go-" I couldn't finish because I had a contraction. It was _bad._ Worse than ever. I squealed and dug my fingernails into Steve's arm.

"Ow! Malory!" He yelled.

"What's goin on out here?" A sleepy Two-Bit asked as Darry strolled out behind him.

"I think it's time..." Steve informed them.

They were sobered up in a matter of seconds. Darry ran over to his brothers room and woke them up while Two-Bit darted over to me. "Are you for real?" He asked.

Steve and Two-Bit helped me out of the chair. "Does this _pain_ look real enough to you?!" I yelled sourly at my brother.

Darry and his brothers came out of their room. Steve looked up at the eldest brother. "Darry, go start up the truck. Ponyboy, go with him. Soda, stay." Darry and Ponyboy followed the directions closely.

Soda quickly made his way over to us. Steve put an arm around my waist and Two-Bit put one around my shoulders. "You alright to try and walk?" Soda asked.

I took a couple deep breaths and stood up straight. "The contractions are pretty far apart... I'll make it to the truck; but they're bound to get worse as the minutes go by..." I gasped out.

We made our way to the truck; Darry driving, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Two-Bit in the trunk of the truck, and me and Steve inside the truck. "Let's get a move on Darry!" Steve yelled. Darry wasted no time getting out of the driveway and to the hospital.

 **X**

I was in a wheelchair being pushed to I guess what was the baby-having room. I studied a lot of things like this, but when it's the real thing, your mind just kinda goes blank and everything is flushed out of your brain except for the one thought of: _I'm about to have a baby... I'm about to have a baby... I'm about to have a baby!_

"Only the father is aloud back with the mother." A kind nurse who helped me into the wheelchair told us.

"That would be me." Steve said sternly.

"Alrighty, the rest of you can wait in the waiting room until after the delivery unless you're immediate family only."

Two-Bit stood up. "I'm her brother!" He said.

"Are you comin?"

My brother sat back down. "Hell no, I'm not lookin at this kind of stuff until it's mine!"

I was getting impatient. I grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and yanked him down to my face where I was sweating profusely. "Can we _PLEASE_ get this show on the road?! Thanks!" I yelled between clenched teeth.

The nurses wheeled me back to a room and helped me get onto a bed. They adjusted the stirrups when the door opened and in walked Miss Ion! "Well hello there guys! Are y'all ready to deliver some babies?"

"Just get them out of me!" I said with a sarcastic smile. She laughed along with two of the four nurses.

She sat down in a chair that was right in front of my... _area..._ while the other nurses were starting to put needles and all that shit in me. I didn't have the energy to refuse of make a fuss because I could tell that these babies were coming _now._

After everything was done, Steve grabbed onto my hand and looked at me sympathetically. "You're gonna do great..." He smiled.

I smiled and he wiped some sweat off my face. Miss Ion adjusted my legs and some more shit like that before the head nurse, who's name was Ms. Green started talking to me. "Alright Ms. Mathews, when I say go I want you to give me a nice big push kay?" I nodded. "Alright, go!" She started counting as I started pushing. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Great job." She told me.

Steve kissed my hand that I was squeezing. "You're doing fantastic."

I was shaking real bad. "Alright ready? Another one, go!" I went again. "One, two, three, four, five," I had to stop mid push to catch my breath. "Come on, keep going! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Now relax for me hon..."

I laid my head back, panting for breath. "Come on babe, keep goin..." Steve whispered to me.

"Once more Malory, ready?" I took a deep breath. "Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, se-"

"AHH!" I gasped out. It hurt... _fucking bad._ There were absolutely no words in the English history to describe the amount of pain I was in. Welp, maybe supercalifragilisticexpialidocious... but that could only be about one fourth.

"Doing great! Keep pushing! Seven, eight, nine, ten. And relax now..."

I closed my eyes and laid back, trying to regain my breath. I opened my eyes and saw Steve looking a bit red. "I'm right here..."

"There's one of 'em!" Miss Ion called.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed between clenched teeth, trying not to be too loud. It was horribly painful! Who in their right mind could do this again and again?!

"Here we go, one more nice push ready?" Ms. Green announced. "Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten!" Everything was quiet for a moment until we all heard the sound of something crying.

I couldn't keep the tears out of my eyes when I realized it was my baby. One of them. Miss Ion handed it, because I didn't know if it was Tommy or Candy yet, to two of the nurses who cut the umbilical cord, put her in what seemed like a small crib and rolled them out of the room. "One down, one to go!"

"Was that the boy or girl?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Boy," Miss Ion said happily. "Ms. Green whenever you are ready."

Ms. Green smiled. "Alrighty sweetheart, she's already crowning so one nice big push should do the trick, ready?" I took a deep breath. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seve-" She didn't finish because that familiar sound of our baby crying was heard.

Miss Ion held onto Candy and handed a pair of medical scissors to Steve. "Mr. Randle, would you like to do the honors?"

Steve looked flabbergasted and took the scissors. I watched with a smile and tears streaming down my face as he cut Candy's umbilical cord. He put the scissors down and watched as they put Candy in another crib like thing and took her out of the room.

It was then just me and Steve left in the bright room that was kinda dimmed because of the darkness. "I'm gonna go talk to the guys. You sure you'll be okay by yourself here?"

"No..." I said a little out of breath, joking and somewhat not joking. I truly didn't know the answer to the question.

Steve walked over to me and sat down in a chair when the door opened. "Mr. Randle, if you would like to see the twins, you're more then welcomed to," Ms. Green looked at me. "He's gonna bring them over here. Relax doll, they're doing fantastic. Everything went spectacular."

I smiled, kissed Steve and watched him walk out of the room, letting my eyes shut and go to sleep.

 **X**

 **Steve's POV**

I followed Ms. Green out of the room and down to the room where our twins were. I didn't know what it was called. I had a death grip on my jacket as my legs were still a little shaky. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the guys. They all sat up when they saw me. I looked at them and smiled nervously. They all gave me a thumbs up and smiled.

I walked into the room and followed Ms. Green to two cribs; one holding Candy and one holding Tommy. She smiled. "You can get one of your friends out there to help carry one of them back to Malory."

"Thanks." I said and watched her walk out of the room.

I stared down at the twins. _My_ twins. These were, for sure, two of the best things to ever happen in my life. I picked up Tommy and walked to the doorway. "Hey Two-Bit?" I whispered.

Everyone stood and I saw their eyes widen when they saw Tommy. "Yeah?" He asked shakily.

"I need you to carry Candy for me, I can't do two at a time." I smiled. Two-Bit stood shell-shocked before making his way over to me.

I lead him to where Candy was and told him how to pick her up properly as to not hurt her. He adjusted her a little before smiling and looking up at me. "She's so cute!" He whisper-yelled.

"Thanks..." I lead Two-Bit out of the room and into the waiting room where the Curtis brothers were standing and waiting.

Me and Two-Bit made our way over to them. "Oh my gosh..." Soda said astonished.

I motioned for the guys to follow me. "C'mon, let's go see Malory."

They followed me and Two-Bit for we were in front because of the twins. Darry stepped in front of me and quietly opened the room door where Malory was. When I looked in, I saw that she was asleep. I couldn't blame her after what just went down. "It smells like babies in here..." Soda whispered.

I turned around. "Wonder why..." I answered sarcastically.

We all took a seat and admired the twins. "What did you name them again? I know one of them's a Jr..."

I looked down at Tommy. "This little fella is named after me; he's the junior. But me and Mal are gonna call him Tommy instead of Steve," I nodded my head towards my baby girl. "He name is Candy Monroe... yeah. Malory decided on Candy and I did Monroe..."

Ponyboy smiled. "Are they gonna be Randle's or Mathew's?"

"Randle's..." Someone said. We turned around and saw Malory smiling. I stood up and saw her smile wide when he caught sight of Tommy. "Oh my gosh... my baby..." She squeaked. I saw tears of joy in her eyes.

I walked over to her and gave him to her. "You did wonderful..." I assured her. I walked over to Two-Bit and took Candy, making my way back to Malory.

"So did you father Randle." Malory smiled. She leaned down and kissed Tommy's head. He opened his eyes and smiled. I saw a tear drip down Malory's cheek and onto her finger.

She looked up at me and I gave Candy a small little kiss. Then, gave Malory one. "Congratulations..." I said through our kiss.

Malory pulled away and looked down at Tommy. "Hey Two-Bit?" She asked.

Two-Bit was soon on the opposite side of the hospital bed and smiling wide. Before she spoke again, the Curtis brothers were surrounding the rest of Malory's bed. "Yes Malory?" Two-Bit asked.

"You never really answered my question..."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow as Soda and Darry watched me adjust Candy in my arms. "Wait, what question?"

Malory smiled. "Do you prefer Uncle Two-Bit or Uncle Keith?"

Two-Bit snorted and carefully held onto Tommy when Malory gave him to her brother. I gave Candy to Darry since I trusted him a lot. "Be careful with her Dar..." I told him.

"Of course." He said. He swayed Candy side to side and Ponyboy made his way beside Darry to look at her carefully as Soda did the same, but to Tommy.

"Why don't you decide?" Two-Bit asked Malory.

She laughed. "Because I'm not their Uncle!"

The guys looked up. "You all are in my book." I spoke.

"Well... how about Uncle Keith? I kinda like that better than Uncle Two-Bit." Ponyboy said.

Two-Bit nodded and gave Tommy a kiss on his head. "Yeah, why not?"

I couldn't help but admire the scene that was going on before me when I felt Malory's hand in mine. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You did great."

She smiled. "Thanks..." Malory gave me a kiss before Darry gave me Candy and I gave her to Malory.

I was beyond grateful for the two beautiful lives I was just given. And raising them with Malory was an even better way to raise them. _June 29, 1968; 2:13 am & 2:15 am._


	29. June 29, 1968 2:13 am & 2:15 am

"She's so cute. Her name and looks go great together." Johnny said as he cautiously held Candy. We were back over at the Curtis' a couple days later. I was still a bit sore and Steve was still a bit nervous, but we were there for each other.

I looked behind me and saw Dallas holding Tommy. Steve was over by Dallas along with Soda and Darry as me and Pony were with Johnny. "Thanks Johnnycake."

"So, who's the older one?" Dallas asked as he continued to hold one of the twins.

"Tommy." Me and Steve said in union. Everyone snickered and I only smiled.

While we were all talking, Tommy started crying. "Oh fuck..." Dally murmured. "You can have it back now."

I walked over to Dallas and took Tommy out of his arms. "Excuse me Mr. Winston, but this it so happens to be a boy; so please call him by his name."

Steve followed me to the kitchen with a bottle and a pouch of mix to make for Tommy. I sure as hell wasn't gonna breastfeed my children in front of the gang so Steve and I had brought along some mixtures we make.

Steve made the drink for Tommy as I soothed him a little. Candy and Tommy had really started to get used to me and Steve's voices and who we were ever since we got home a few days ago. That was one of our biggest priorities, getting them used to everyone and everything. Steve handed me the drink. "Thanks babe, can you go check on Candy?"

Steve gave me a kiss. "Sure." And he was off.

As I was feeding my little boy, I heard someone give a slight chuckled from behind me. I turned around and saw Two-Bit with his hands in his pockets leaning against the doorway. "Can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

My brother made his way over to me with a smile on his face. "You sure are a very lucky lady Malory."

I smiled once more. "Shut your trap Keith. How's Candy?"

"She's fine. Steve's got her."

"I thought Johnny did."

"He did, but now Steve does."

"Okay..." I said with a nod. Two-Bit just kinda stood there and watched me until I got annoyed. "Two-Bit, what do you want?!" I said giggling.

He shrugged. "Nothing! Do you want me to go?"

"Into the living room? Yes! I mean, I love you but you're kinda creeping me out!" Two-Bit smiled before giving me a pat on the shoulder and walking away.

I shook my head and looked down at Tommy. He was staring back up at me with his bright glistening eyes that looked just like his father's. "You sure got lucky with this family Tommy, trust me... I think you'll like it here." I told him as he finished his bottle. "Steve!" I called.

He walked in without Candy in his arms and I gave him the bottle to clean. Tommy's eyes were starting to shut. "I think it's time we start headin home hon." I said.

Steve finished cleaning the bottle and walked with me to the living room where Dallas had Candy in his arms. "Damn Dal, you sure do like our kids huh?" Steve asked as he was gathering our stuff together and packing our baby bag to head home.

Dallas laughed. "Sure do." He gave Candy a kiss on the top of her head and I couldn't help but smile and go "AWW!"

Steve walked over to Dallas and took Candy. "Welp, we're gonna start headin off. They're gettin pretty tired." Steve said, picking up Candy's blanket from the floor as I picked up Tommy's pacifier up from the floor as well.

"Remind me to wash this one when we get home." I told Steve as I showed him the pacifier.

He took a look at it. "Okay."

Steve put the bag around his shoulders. "We'll see you guys later." I said as we headed out the door.

"Bye!" Everyone called.

 **X**

"I want Dallas to be our god-father."

"I was actually thinking the exact same thing."

"He really seems to like this twins more than I expected."

"That was until Tommy started crying and I had to get him."

"True... what about Darry?"

"I don't know... I would do my brother but that's just too cliche."

"And since your brother and Darry are a thing, then Candy and Tommy would have have to grow up with two "Dads." Which I have no problem with, but I'm scared they would get picked on about it."

"I know. Johnny, Sodapop and Ponyboy are already out of the picture because we all know why."

"Exactly."

"So... I'm still thinking Dallas."

"Me too."

"We'll tell him later."

"Fine by me."

 **X**

After me and Steve finally got twins to sleep and in their own cribs, we went to our bedroom and flopped down onto our bed. "They're actually not that bad." Steve said.

I nodded. "Yeah, they actually sleep through the night which makes me pretty happy."

"Well I doubt they're gonna sleep through tonight." Steve said, getting up from the bed and undressing to take a shower.

I sat up. "And why's that?" I got up too, but changed into something more comfortable-a tank top and shorts.

"Cause," Steve was now only in his boxers when he looked at me. "They're callin for a storm tonight." He grabbed a towel and stalked off to shower.

I huffed and walked over to the twins rooms where I saw Candy with her eyes open, sucking on her pacifier. I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and started singing; something my mother would do.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her under your skin_

 _Then you'll begin to make it_

 _Better better better better better better, oh_

I looked down at Candy and she was asleep, her pacifier about to fall out of her mouth. I took it out and stood up; gently putting her back into her crib and checking on Tommy to make sure he was okay. A small crack of thunder hit and luckily the only thing it made the twins do was turn over in their cribs.

"If you wanna take a shower," I heard a familiar voice say behind me; causing me to jump a little. "Then I suggest you go before it starts storming." I turned around to confirm my suspicion it was Steve.

I shook my head. "I'll take one later."

Steve took my hand and drug me to our bedroom where he sat me down on the bed. "Malory... I have to ask you something?"

I nodded. "Sure, anything."

He sat down next to me and put his hands on mine. "Quinn Malory Mathews, where do I even begin? I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you; and that was when we were just children. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me aside from the twins and I can't imagine a life without you. If there was a life without you... I wouldn't take that option. Being with you is like meeting the president of the United States, only better and sweeter. So," Steve fished around in his pocket and when he pulled out a box, he got down on one knee. "Would you do me, the honor, of marrying me?"

I practically threw myself at my boyfriend. "Yes, Steve! Of course!"

Steve helped me stand up and I finally got a glimpse at the ring. It was a beautiful silver band with a diamond in the middle of it. He slid the ring onto my finger and it fit perfectly. "You've just made me the happiest man on planet earth, even though I'm already that guy." Steve said.

I cupped Steve's face in my hands and kissed him. A nice long and passionate kiss when it started raining.

 **X**

"Hey guys! How'd you hold up?" Two-Bit greeted me, Steve and the babies when we entered the Curtis'. Everyone was still there and I'm guessing that was because they weren't expecting the storm.

I gave Candy to Steve and he started dealing with the babies; taking them out of their carrier and stuff. "Well," I said walking over to where all the guys were at the dining table. "I guess you could say there's gonna be another Randle around here..."

Two-Bit's eyes widened. "You're pregnant _again_?!" Soda screamed.

"NO!" I yelled. I lifted up my left hand to show the engagement ring. "Me you jackasses!"

Two-Bit stood up and stared at the ring, then pulling me in for a hug. "Congrats Mals!"

Everyone congratulated me and Steve and soon enough, I had Tommy in my arms and Darry had Candy in his arms. "Soda, I don't plan on having anymore kids in the future."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because," I start, sitting down on the couch. "If you were the one who went through the experience of childbirth; you'd be saying the exact same thing."

Two-Bit scoffed. "Aw come on Mals! I couldn't have been that bad! Was it Steve?"

Steve looked up from the baby's bag. He cocked an eyebrow. "Two-Bit, I wasn't the one having the kids, but just from what I saw, I am never putting Malory through that situation again." He looked down again and soon Darry had joined me on the couch with Candy.

"Was it really that bad?" Ponyboy asked, a little nervous.

Me and Steve both nodded. "It was _bad._ I didn't even have enough time to be given an epidural."

"What's that?" Soda asked. Just from what I'd experience in the past nine months, I could tell Soda knew _nothing_ about kids.

"It's a shot you get in your lower back to help with the pain. It's really strong and if Malory was given the choice of getting one; I'm pretty sure I would say yes for her." Steve said as he pulled out two pacifiers from the bag; hanging me the blue one and Darry the pink one.

Everyone stared at my new fiance. "What?!" He defended. "It was bad!"

"Lay off guys," I said, giving Tommy to my brother. "Hey Dallas? Can me and Steve talk to you outside?"

Dallas looked up from his cake he was eating quietly at the table. "What? Sure, I don't see why not," Me and Steve led Dally out to the porch. Steve and I looked at Dallas. "What's up guys?"

Steve was the one to speak up. "Dallas, we want you to be Tommy and Candy's godfather," Dallas looked shell-shocked. "We've seen how much you admire the twins and it's obvious you care a lot about them."

Dally smiled slyly. "Of course I would, growin up in a place like this you have t-"

"No Dally, not like that." I said. "We mean that we can tell you really love them even though you haven't been with them for a long time. And judging by how fast and close you've gotten to them, we really think that if something happen to me and Steve, you'd do a fantastic job lookin after them and taking care of 'em."

Dallas hadn't said anything until Steve spoke up once more. "So... will you do us the honor of being Tommy and Candy's godfather?" Dally nodded with a smile on his face.

"I would love to..." He said. I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Steve shook hands with him and they both went inside.

I stayed out on the porch and leaned against the railing, staring at the sky and watching the water drip from houses and roofs and tree branches; things like that. I loved the rain, but when it finally started to let up, the humidity gave me a terrific headache. I ignored it and continued to watch the beautiful sky; taking deep breaths and savoring the sweet, crisp air.

 _June 29, 1968; 2:13 am & 2:15 am._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sadly, this is the end of** _ **The Mathews.**_ **Hopefully, you enjoyed this story while it lasted and I do want to thank every single one of y'all for sticking around and helping me through the experience of this story.** _ **Woah, how cliche.**_ **Let me know what you thought about it and don't be afraid to give me some advice about it! Any suggestion is better than no suggestion! I look forward to seeing you guys in my new story,** _ **What If?**_ **Keep an eye out for the first chapter!**

 **Also, I think I might make a sequel to this story, let me know if you think I should!**


End file.
